Fallen Fruits
by blackshadow98
Summary: Two girls were simply reading the Fruits Basket manga. How they even got to a whole different universe, they don't know! And what's with changing into animals? Getting to adapt to a new place is hard, but getting to go around with your favourite characters makes it fun! Rated T for future coming violence & for ...'choice of words.'
1. Falling Into A New World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh my geez! It's my first story! o.o so, be nice on me? xD I swear it'll get better, so you don't have to worry! My friend and I are writing this, so... there will be some difference in the writing styles... & sorry that we couldn't be the same. _ But yeah. The OC's are based off of us -because we cool like that, bro!-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket-story and characters. BUT I do own Maria Nite and Sam Moone!**

* * *

"Maria, Maria, Maria!" someone was yelling.

Maria Nite stirred from her nap and saw her best friend, Sam Moone, jumping on the single bed. "What do you want, Sammie?" she groaned.

"I want to draw more Fruits Basket!" Sam grinned from ear to ear.

It wasn't too long when Maria and Sam were introduced to the anime. They finished watching the whole thing in less than a week, seeing how marvelous it was. Like any other anime fan, they desired to be in the world of the best series: Fruits Basket. They would do anything that involved this anime. They would cosplay, draw different characters, read a lot of fan fictions of their favorite pairings, etc.

Maria grinned at her best friend, or more so, big sister. Sam was her first best friend since elementary school. After Maria's mom perished in a plane crash, she was left with her dad for a while. Her father soon drank, mourning over his wife's demise, and always yelled at Maria for resembling his wife too much. Things got worse, so he left Maria out in the streets. Maria knew that she couldn't just live in the streets, so she made quick decisions. She started working at a bookstore because she loved books, and was able to pay for her own little apartment. After Sam had found out that Maria had been living on her own, she offered her to reside in her little house in the woods. It was then when Maria found out that Sam ran from her home and started living in the small, yet comfy house. Not wanting to 'be a burden,' Maria stuck with her job and promised to pay half of the house payment. It was only later on in the year where both of the girls started to become sister-like and live comfortably in their home.

"Geez, onee-chan. Fine. We can start drawing _after _you read at least a volume or two of the manga!" Maria laughed when she saw Sam's pouting face.

The black-haired girl was silent for a while, thinking about it, until she muttered out an okay.

After the okay, Maria asked Sam to dress in warm clothes. Maria was already wearing a grey turtleneck, that made her silver eyes and highlights stand out, and brown leggings. When Sam came out, she was in black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a red hoodie, which blended nicely with her red high-lights.

Maria excitedly grabbed her onee-chan's hand, took one of the Fruits Basket volume and led her outside. "Nee-chan, hold this for a second."

Her big sister nodded and took the volume from her hands. Sam observed as her little copper-haired sister climbed up a ladder from the side of the house.

"Throw the manga up, please!"

Sam did as she was told and saw Maria catch the manga from the top of the roof. She rolled her eyes, knowing that they will be up on the roof, again. It wasn't the first time that they had been on the roof. It was kind of like their little base.

"C'mon up, Sam! It's nice up here!" squealed an eager Maria.

Sighing, the black-haired girl climbed up the ladder and plopped herself by the cheerful girl. She watched as her imouto flip through the pages until she stopped where they left off which was only on the first chapter. Maria had already read the manga, but she wanted to start in the beginning for Sam, who was new to the _written _series. It was a difference the two had. Maria would read the manga, while Sam would only watch the anime. Sam listened as her imouto read the characters' dialogues out loud. Slowly, her eyes started to droop and she fell fast asleep.

"That was a funny part," Maria was laughing, "right, onee-chan?"

After a while with no response, the copper-haired girl turned to see her big 'sister' fast asleep. Maria giggled, carelessly throwing the manga aside, and poked the sleeping girl. This only made Sam twist and turn to the edge of the roof. Maria stared wide-eyed and tried to get her conscious before she fell.

"Nee-chan! Sam-chan!"

"What do you want?!" Sam snapped as she woke up. She was never good when she was awoken.

Before Maria could warn her, Sam had slipped off the roof. Both girls screamed, waiting for a crash that never came. Maria opened her closed eyes and saw that her sister was nowhere to be seen. She only saw the manga out on the ground, open. Not thinking, she tilted all the way over and fell towards a never-ending ground.

* * *

"Oof! Maria, please get off of me!" someone snarled.

Maria opened her eyes to see that she fell on top of Sam. She scurried off, landing on the soft patch of grass, and noticed that something looked different about her nee-chan.

Sam, still being snappy after being awaken, yelled, "What are you staring a-"

She was cut off by a scream. It took her awhile to notice that Maria had anime-like eyes. Suddenly, her eyes started to widen as she saw that her imouto looked like she was from an anime! Maria had taken a notice earlier, so she was just freaking out on the ground.

"Uhm, hello?" an unfamiliar voice called.

The two girls turned their heads to see a boy who seemed around their age and who resembled so much like Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket.

"Y-Yuki?" Maria stuttered, while Sam just stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me?" he said.

_Oh my gosh, he has his voice! It's fracking Yuki Sohma! _Sam thought. This was so much of a shock for her that she started screaming and held onto Maria.

*poof*

A screech rang through Sam's ears. When she went to see what Maria was screaming about, she looked at the reflection from a nearby lake to see a black wolf who was actually herself, Sam.

"Oh my gosh, what the hay," Sam barked, running around in circles, "why am I a wolf? What's going on here? Oh my gosh!"

Maria grabbed Yuki's shirt collar and shook him, "You've got to help us! Please! We don't know what's going o-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because all of a sudden, Maria had turned into a fox.

The wolf stopped in her tracks and silently gawked at the idle fox. As if all of a sudden, both animals were barking and running around. Then, the two crashed into each other, making them both unconscious. Yuki, still not sure what was happening, had the wolf over his right shoulder and the fox on his other. He started trudging back to Shigure's house, hoping for an explanation.

* * *

**Yayayay~ So... how did I do? Hopefully I did well. I have already some more to this, but... I have to at least start with a chapter, hai? (yes?) ;) Review please! It'll make me a happy panda! Shanks!**

**-Shadow**

**P.S. for those also wondering how the two changed, (thanks Athena for reminding me to explain!) the answers will be further in the story... so... yeah. NO FEARS! I know what I'm doing. ;)**


	2. Excuses, Excuses

**Wooah my geezies! It's the second chapter! :D Thanks for all of the reviews and views and whatever! For those who've just viewed, please just leave a little comment if there was something you liked/disliked. It would really help me with my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I DO own Maria and Sam!**

* * *

"Shigure, it seems that I have stumbled across some problems." Yuki had tapped on the landlord's shoulder.

"Is there, now," Shigure Sohma turned from his newspaper to see a flustered Yuki hauling a passed out wolf and fox, "oh? Animals?"

"Yeah, _oh_. Actually, they are two misses who seem to have a curse that could be similar to us. Anyways, what am I supposed to do with these two? I mean, there's already Ms. Honda who's with us and-"

As if on cue, Tohru Honda had pranced down the stairs, "I heard my name being called! Is there anything you guys would like? I can make di-Oh my gosh! Why do you have animals on your shoulders, Yuki? Were they hurt? What happened to them? Oh, I hope they are alright!"

Tohru carefully brought the wolf onto the floor while Yuki set the still unconscious fox right next to it. Tohru also fetched two blankets and tucked both of the animals, just in case they were like the Sohmas and could transform. It's not every day that you see your friend carrying a fox and wolf over their shoulders.

"I think you should explain this to us before another member comes to see-"

Shigure was cut off with a crash from the door. Walking in was none other than Kyo Sohma. The orange head just came back down from the roof and was about to go up to his room until two certain things caught his attention. He was deciding whether he should check it out or not. Curiosity got the best of him, so he backed up and looked to see what everyone was surrounding. He walked to Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru and saw something black on the floor and something red on the other side.

A confused Kyo yelled out, "What the hell is this?!"

"You stupid cat, it's not _what_. It's _who_."

"Shut up, ya damn rat! They are animals for yelling out loud!"

Before they could fight more, there was a poof. Everyone's heads turned towards a copper-haired girl that took the fox's place that was there a couple of seconds ago.

Groaning, Maria sat up, holding onto her head which was hurting so much. It felt like a thousand pins stabbed her in the head. Everything felt dizzy, so she closed her eyes and tried to overcome the pain.

_I had the weirdest dream ever_, she thought, _Sam and I were anime-like and we saw Yuki Sohma._

She laughed at herself, seeing how it couldn't have been possible to be in an anime or even a manga. She slowly opened her eyes to see a stunned and puzzled looking Yuki Sohma along with three other people.

_Wait a minute, _she continued to think to herself, her vision clearing, _Shigure Sohma... Kyo Sohma... Tohru Honda..._

*poof*

"WHAT THE HAY?!" she heard someone yell from beside her.

Maria turned her gaze away from the four people and stared at a flabbergasted Sam who was red with humiliation. Before she could notice anything about her nee-chan, the black-haired girl ran into a different room, with a blanket wrapped around her. Maria was about to get up, but quickly noticed that she was nude underneath.

_What the heck?!_ she thought as she ran to another close-by room, her own blanket wrapped around her. _Well, thank gosh that my clothes were with me..._

Maria didn't take long changing back into her clothes. The weather wasn't as cold as it was in America. It seemed to only be fall, seeing how there was no snow on the ground. Maria was more concerned about her sister and how she would react to this whole thing, so she ran to the entrance of room where Sam had gone into.

"Holy schnitzels! Why was I naked? WHAT THE L IS GOING ON?" Maria heard from the other side of a door.

_She's over-thinking the situation again. Poor nee-chan. She always thinks too much over little things. _Maria thought, frowning.

Right when the copper-haired girl was about to open the door, Sam had slammed it open. Her anime eyes were wide open, looking wild, and she looked like a mess. Her black hair was now sticking up all over the place. The wolf had probably ruffled her hair with so much confusion. It wasn't hard to tell that she was really stressed, especially after over-thinking things.

"Hey! Who the hell are you two?! What are you doing here?" a certain cat yelled from the background.

Yuki smacked Kyo's head, "That's not how you treat two girls who have just gone conscious, you idiot."

Tohru, being a worry-wart, went up to a dazed Maria and stressed out Sam, "Are you two okay? It seemed like you were hurt, seeing how dirty your clothes are."

"Oh, we're fine, Tohru." Sam rolled her eyes.

Maria laughed sarcastically, "Yeup! We were just brought into our favorite anime, turned into animals, were naked as humans, and with no idea how to get out. We're _fine._"

Yuki took a few steps close to Tohru, "Even though you two seemed hurt when I met up with you, and I understand how you're confused with what's going on, that's no way to respond to Ms. Honda's question. She's worried about you two. I think you should give her a real answer."

_Woooah, someone needs to take a chill pill! Hasn't anyone taught you sarcasm, my dear? _Sam shook her head slightly, smiling inside, knowing that Yuki was always so cute to Tohru. Either she loved Yuki with Tohru, or she was jealous that Kyo and Tohru got along well in the anime. She knew it wasn't her fault; every Kyo fan would be jealous of Tohru.

"No, Yuki! It's okay! I understand why they'd answer like that. They are very very confused and just want to vent out feelings." Tohru replied in a hurry, with an obvious worry to her tone.

"What I wanna know is what the hell is going on! And who in the world are these weird outsiders?! What are they doing here?!" yelled Kyo with suspicious eyes.

Looking around the room, Maria keenly noticed that everything was the same as it had been in the anime that they watched over a zillion times. Nothing had changed and it just seemed as if it were all a dream. It wouldn't be a surprise if the fox was only dreaming or it was just Sam's insanity. Nite felt like she wanted to have someone pinch her just to check if she was being delusional or not.

"For your information, kitty," Sam growled, "this girl over here is not weird. I am, but not her. And I'm the same age as you, while Maria, here, is 15! So, you have no right to treat us like weirdos, you orange-haired Japanese!"

"Ah! Some young high school girls in the house, eh? This is a delight! What's the occasion?" a cheeky Shigure smiled at the two girls.

"Perverted as usual." Maria rolled her eyes.

"No one gives a damn about Shigure and his pervertedness. You need to tell us who the hell you two are." Kyo hissed.

Sam was about to retort back at him, until she saw Tohru's confused face. She sighed, knowing that she could never turn down the offer on someone so pure like Tohru. To be honest, Tohru reminded her so much of her sister, Maria. Both were so young, so innocent. It was as if every mistake they did wasn't wrong. They were like curious little angels.

"Name's Sam Moone. I'm 16 years old and I'm in the middle of my first year of high school."

"I'm Maria Nite," chirped in a happy girl, "I'm 15 and am also in my first year of high school. I'm just in year round school, though. Well, I was."

"Okay, but what are you doing here in the Sohma property, Ms. Moone and Ms. Nite? And as I may recall, how did you know my name?" Yuki pointed his last question to Maria.

_Great. Um, now how are we supposed to explain it to them? I mean, I barely know how we even got into this crazy world! All I remember was falling off our roof..._ Maria thought to herself.

"Well, let's just say that we're both magical fairies and we came into this certain place with our magical pixie dust." Sam exclaimed with fake cheeriness.

"Sammie," giggled Maria, "they don't know about Tinkerbell."

"Ah," Tohru asked shyly, "what is a Tinkerbell?"

"Oh you poor dear!" Maria sighed, patting Tohru's head.

"Sometimes, I can't believe that you guys don't know anything about things like Tinkerbell. Such a shame." Sam shook her head, disappointed.

"You still didn't answer my question." an impatient Yuki stated.

"What? We _did_ introduce ourselves, Mr. Sohma. What else do you want from us?" Sam growled at him.

"To remind you on what Yuki asked," Shigure butted in, "how did you wind up here on Sohma property? And how do you know his last name and Tohru's name?"

Maria looked at Sam with a concerned look. Sam understood what her imouto was trying to get across. Both girls had no idea how to tell them the information that they already know about their world and the anime world. The black haired girl knew that even though she was crazy, the idea of someone telling them that they were from a whole other universe was just bollocks. One would never believe the "I'm from some other world and just happen to be here!" statement.

"We were jogging and came here. Also, we know from school, of course! Yuki's famous and so is Tohru." Maria lied, blushing since she had no real experience with lying. She always told the truth; until this day.

Sam looked at her with a 'giiiiiiirl-what-are-you-saying?' face. Her imouto just shook her head, indicating that she should leave her alone with the problem. This was a bit normal, though, because Sam would always get in some trouble and her little sister took care of the problem. It was just how the two would work. If one was in huge trouble, the other one would back them up. Usually, it was Sam who would cause something and Maria had to fix it. To others, it would be annoying to always help out a friend, but the 16 year old girl wasn't just a friend. She wasn't even a best friend. She was a sister that Maria had always wanted. Someone who was weird, yet can get serious. A girl who can be completely out of there, but is down to earth deep inside.

"Oh! So you two have a place to stay over in?" Tohru sounded a bit relieved, knowing that the girls weren't stalkers and that the girls' didn't seem to forget anything before Yuki found them.

"Wait," Kyo looked at Sam skeptically, "I've never seen you before. Nope. I've seen black haired girls everywhere in my school, but not ones with red highlights."

Sam glared at him and made up an excuse, saying, "It's because I dyed it, you big fat baka!"

"Even if you dyed your hair, Ms. Moone, will you care to explain why I haven't heard your name being called in class?" Yuki, being the smart ass he is, asked.

"Special classes! Yeah," Maria was starting to sweat when Shigure kept looking at her, as if he was observing her like an insect, "We have to go, now. Thank you."

Sam was surprised when she saw Maria bow instantly after she said thanks. It was as if it were normal for her to bow after thanking someone. Back at home, Maria wouldn't even say thanks. She'd just give you a smile and leave just like that.

Without thinking, Maria grabbed her nee-chan's hand and pulled her out of the house. She closed the front door and saw that no one was looking, so they both ran as fast as they could away from the house. They didn't know where they were going, but just continued speed walking as far as they could away from the home. The girls knew things would be awkward, and they just wanted to catch up on their thoughts. They still couldn't believe that this was happening. They were in the world of anime!

* * *

"My god, I thought that my heart was going to burst when I saw them altogether!" Sam let out her feelings when she saw the Fruits Basket characters, her eyes glinting from the moon's rays.

"Well, we seemed pretty speechless when they were there, eh? Although, it seemed like a dream come true. Especially for you. I could tell that you were secretly happy that you saw your favorite character. Anime seems to relieve you, and so you must felt like it was as if your wish of being in an anime has come true. And of course, it is a dream come true for me, as well." Maria giggled.

"As usual, you are always the optimistic one in every situation." Sam teased, smirking at her positive friend.

While giggling, Maria replied, "It's good to be happy in everything, nee-chan. Anyways, about my lie, where do you think we will be staying? I think I kind of overdid it when I made us leave."

Sam was about to reply until she heard the rustle of leaves. Going into defensive mode, she held up her fists and yelled, "Who the hell's there?"

A chuckle came and away from the dark, stalked an amused looking Kyo.

"I bet you don't even know how to fight, wolfy."

"What if I was a secret ninja, you stupid cat?! Mhmm! That's right! I could have whooped your little butt into oblivion!"

_Man, she's actually starting to sound like Yuki, except scarier and weirder._ Maria thought.

Kyo, who was getting angrier by the minute, argued, "How the hell do you know I'm a cat?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "Now's not the time to talk about this. Good thing you came because we actually... need to tell you something."

"Yeah. You guys don't have a place to stay. We overheard your conversation."

"Now why the hell do you think you have the right to overhear our-"

"Calm down, Ms. Moone," Yuki appeared behind Kyo, "Shigure asked us to follow you, since you two seemed a bit...interesting at knowing some things. Also, it's curious how you both change as well. Now if you will please follow us back to the house, I am sure that all of us, especially Ms. Honda who has just found out our secret a week ago, would like to have an explanation on what is going on."

_Damn, Yuki brought up Tohru. There's no way that I can back out of this now._ Sam nodded and held Maria's hand. The two had a lot to clarify.

* * *

**I wonder what'll happen next! Oh pft, why am I the one that's saying this? _I_ know what'll happen next! But you don't! ;)**

**So how was it? Did you find a mention of another anime? Unicorn plushies for those who comment the anime that was mentioned!**

**Thanks for all of the support you guys give me, and let's hope that I'll update again soon! Because I have no idea when I'll post a new chapter...**

**~Shadow**


	3. American Travelers

**Hiya, heya, hoya! So after this, it'll probably be a couple of days until I post more chapters because I still need to write more stuff with Maria! :b Anywho, this chapter isn't very interesting (as in humor-wise) but it shows how like Sam & Maria explain to the Sohmas and a Honda that they aren't weird stalkers. SO YEAH. Again, I promise that it gets better later! The next chapters have some funny moments in them, so it'll make it up for this boring chapter.**

**Thanks for all of those who have read this story! Maria and I were doing our happy dance (I'll explain how our happy dance goes in a nearby chappie...) when we saw how many views we had. heheh.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, but I own Ms. Nite & Moone!**

* * *

"Now, do you two care to explain who you are?" a serious Shigure looked at both of the girls.

Sighing, Sam decided to tell them what was going on, "From the beginning?"

"Yes."

The black-haired girl breathed in, getting ready to share, "Again, I am Sam Moone-"

"Samantha Maurice Moone." Maria snickered.

"You little devil," Sam smirked, "shut up. Don't call me by my full name, mum, and leave this to me."

"Anyways, I'm Sam Moone. My age is 16 and, again, I'm in the middle of my first year of high school. This little spoiled brat, here, is Maria Nite. She's only 15 and was in her first year of year-round high school. Long story short, she's living with me and we're like sisters. Done with the introductions, we were...hm. May you please wait?"

"You have a couple of minutes." Kyo growled, growing impatient.

Rolling her eyes, Sam turned to Maria and whispered, "Should we tell them about the anime and manga?"

Exhaling with defeat, Maria replied, "It seems like it's the only choice. And we just have to get the truth out. Besides, we have nowhere else to stay... and things might get interesting here."

Nodding, Sam turned back to Shigure and continued, "I'm going to tell you the complete truth, but you have to promise to have an open mind."

Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru nodded. Kyo just kept quiet, his eyebrows furrowed, not knowing whether to follow Sam.

Ignoring Kyo, Sam shared, "We lived in America and we were actually reading a manga called Fruits Basket. Since we loved Fruits Basket and have already watched the anime like, a million times, we decided to read the manga."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyo interrupted.

"Shut up," Sam yelled, "Anywho, the series had three to four main characters. Those characters were Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Shigure Sohma."

"What the hell?! You gotta be kidding! You are lying and are just spies, aren't you?" Kyo stood up from his sitting position, not believing what Sam had just said.

Maria, wanting to back her best friend up, stood up as well and said, "Please understand us! What Sam is saying is not a lie! It's all true!"

"Do you have proof to back this up?" Shigure asked.

"N-no. It seems like we lost the manga when we woke up on the ground," Sam was a bit worried but quickly said, "but we do have information that you know that we couldn't have spied on!"

"Please share some." Yuki was quite interested in what the girls were going to say.

The wolf quickly ran over to the fox and whispered, "Whatever the situation is, never give out spoilers to the characters. It'll mess up the whole story. Just give brief information."

Giving the okay sign, Sam turned back to Yuki and said, "Kyo is 'engaged' to an over-obsessive boar who loves him to death and her name is Kagura."

Maria joined in, "Momiji is a 15-year-old boy who's cursed with the rabbit zodiac and Hatori can erase people's memories about the zodiacs if he was ordered to."

"Akito," Sam watched as Yuki flinched at the name, "is the god of all the zodiacs. And yes, Maria and I know about the curse. Whenever a person, who's zodiac cursed, hugs the opposite sex or is under great stress, they turn into the animal that their zodiac is, with the exception of the dragon , pig, and the ox. Ya know... seeing how the dragon, in this case, is a sea-horse, the ox is a cow, and the pig is a boar."

"This is unbelievable, but it does seem that the girls know a bunch of things. I think I may have to tell Akito this..." Shigure muttered to himself. Instead of flinching a second time, Yuki just held a disturbed face. He didn't quite enjoy how much the 'God' was being mentioned.

Looking mortified, the girls quickly denied. They didn't want to know what would happen if Akito were to know about the information that the girls knew. They were afraid that he would have Hatori erase their memories, and they sure didn't want that to happen. Shigure insisted that he needed to tell the head of the Sohma family that someone from the outside has a similar curse and knows about the Sohmas.

"We'll go see Akito, but not anytime soon. We have to prepare ourselves for the best and the worst!" Sam shouted, her eyes were filled with hope that the dog would understand.

Sighing with defeat, Shigure had agreed to this. He really couldn't see what harm the two pretty girls, who were confused with everything themselves, could cause the family. What he still wanted to know, though, was how the two girls were able to change into animals. There was a short silence before Tohru peeped up with curiosity.

"I never knew there was a wolf and a fox in the Chinese zodiacs! Are you two like the cat?" Tohru's eyes glinted with interest, wanting to hear the stories behind the fox and the wolf.

"Oh, no no no! As much as I wanna be part of the Chinese zodiac story, Mar and I are not part of anything at all. We're not like the tricked cat. We don't even know how we change into these specific animals." Sam waved her hand into the air.

Maria quietly yawned, noticing how late it was. The time in Japan was way different than the time in America, so it was already very late. Sam had taken a notice of how tired her imouto was and asked if they could sleep for the night and answer further questions tomorrow. Shigure had said yes and Tohru went to go grab some blankets and pillows. Yuki had already left after saying his goodnights. Kyo had shortly followed, not wanting to be around the two weird people for now. Shigure went off to his study room to continue working on his 'masterpieces.'

Not too long after, Tohru had returned down with two pairs of pajamas, blankets, and pillows. "I hope these will be good enough! I can promise to go shopping with the two of you soon enough."

"Arigatou, Tohru-san!" the copper-haired girl beamed, taking the sheets and fluffy pillows off her hands.

"Yes, thank you, Tohru." Sam took the pajamas and sat down cross-legged, deciding which attire she would wear. There was one that had a black silk shirt with ruffled short sleeves and black matching silk pants. The other one was a blue tank top with gray shorts. The girl was slightly surprised that Tohru had these kinds of clothes. But then again, she knew that Tohru was like any other normal person who had more than just one clothing. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she chose the blue tank top and gray shorts. She was a bit self-conscious with her legs, but she told herself that these would suffice for now.

Tohru said goodnight and had left back upstairs. Excusing herself, Sam made her way into the kitchen to go change. She, nor Maria, knew exactly where the bathroom was. So far, they only knew were the kitchen and the seemingly living room was. They also had taken a note to where Shigure's study room was, after observing where he left off to. Maria picked up her pajamas that were still neatly folded on the floor. She was sure that no one was being a peeper, so she quickly changed. After slipping on her pants, the silver eyed girl lain down on a green fuzzy blanket and wrapped herself up.

Sam had returned, saying that she found where the bathroom was, so whenever they needed to go, they just had to turn right from the outside of the kitchen. She yawned and sprawled onto a blue blanket and rolled herself into a sushi position. Maria giggled lightly at her interesting friend. The wolf shushed her down, playfully growling to leave her alone and that she needed her 'ugly' sleep.

She even stated, "It isn't that simple to become this ugly, little one!"

Maria stuck her tongue out at her, denying that her nee-chan was so-called ugly. The two shared their little giggles and knew best that it was time to sleep. Sam let out a loud, low yawn that probably would have woken up Texas.

"Shut up!" they heard Kyo yell from his room.

Having another laughing fit, the two finally quieted down and slipped off to a heavy slumber. Being in a new world could really tire one out.

* * *

**So, how was it? You didn't leave me, did you? D: I have Kyo plushies that I will give to those who review!**

**Thanks for all of the views so far! That made me a VERY happy panda! woot woot! well, until the next update...**

**~Shadow**


	4. I am a Mermaid!

***tearing* Oh my gizzles, Maria we have had a lot of views and nice reviews! I feel like an overhappy panda bear! TuT**

**_Oh my gosh. Calm down, Sammie. They're only-_**

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! I thought this one was funny, so maybe you'll think so too!_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I think I would have found a bit manlier voice actor for Yuki in the subbed Fruits Basket. (When I heard his voice, I literally died with sadness. And when I heard Kyo's, I died of fangirlgasm. :D) BUT YO! I own Maria & Sam, so you can't take them without my permission. Heh.**

* * *

The sun was shining luminously into the windows of the Sohma's house. Everything was silent except for the occasional tweet of a bird from outside. Everyone was still fast asleep, seeing how it was way in the early morning. The trees' leaves were brown, red, and yellow which created a beautiful scenery. The sky was a beautiful blue, while the sun was already raised in the sky, proclaiming that a new day has come.

Bolting straight up, Sam Moone started screaming and kicked around in her blanket. Maria, having a bed head, was startled and taken away from her rest. Three members came rushing down the stairs with one more tripping behind in his baggy pants.

"What's happening?" "What's going on?" "Is everything alright?" were some of the many questions everyone threw at the screaming girl.

A long period of silence went through before Sam poked at her feet, "Oh yeah... It's normal to have feet."

Everyone looked aghast at her. Kyo was heavily confused and shouted, "What the hell?!"

"I had a dream... about being a mermaid... and so when I saw my feet, I yelled because I thought I would have drowned and died in the sea." Sam muttered, a light blush creeping on her face from embarrassment.

All of a sudden, Maria rolled on the floor, bursting out with laughter. This wasn't the first time that Sam had had a weird dream and had a reaction when she woke up. The fox remembered one time when Sam was dreaming about being a bird, so when the girl had awoken from her dream, she yelled, "I MUST BE DEAD!" when she found herself on the ground, thinking that she fell from the sky. It was almost normal to Maria when Sam acted strange after dreaming.

Observing at the young redhead, Sam mentally noted, _So _this_ is what 'roflol' looks like... Looks fun._

"Gomennasai. I didn't mean to scare you all with my screaming. If you would ask Maria, she would tell you that it's normal for me to have a reaction after a somewhat weird dream." Moone scratched the back of her head and gave out a nervous laugh.

Looking down at the girl, Kyo gave a slight glare, "You're mental."

Flashing a dazzling grin, Sam replied, "So I've been told many times."

After the little incident had been cleared, Tohru had gone off to make breakfast. Shigure got Maria and Sam some papers and pencils, that they had asked for, so they could draw. Both the cat and the rat started watching the girls sketch. Sam was working on a random anime girl that looked somewhat like Misa Amane from Death Note, while Maria was designing an open field scenery. Yuki was impressed at how professional the girls drew, while Kyo was working out in the space besides them.

As if it were pure instinct, the wolf's nose sniffed the crisp air. Her face seemed to perk up as she announced, "Wakie wakie, eggs and breggie!"

Tohru had arrived back to the room with plates filled with mouthwatering entrees. There was a bowl of rice, nori, six little bowls of miso soup, tamagoyaki, and grilled fish. Maria heard her sister's stomach growl. She laughed and her own stomach soon agreed, wanting to take in the delicious smelling food. The aroma was so good, that she could feel herself starting to drool a bit. Man, did Tohru sure know how to cook!

After thanking Tohru for cooking the wonderful meal, Sam scarfed down her food as if she hadn't eaten for days. Everyone, with the exception of Maria, stared at her as she had already finished her soup.

"Sam," Maria warned, "I don't think we'll be able to find Tums here to help your stomach ache if you gain one after eating so fast."

Stopping herself from taking another chopstick-full of rice, her onee-chan replied, "You're right. Heh, I got carried away."

"Sammie has this thing when she see amazing foods and she has a feeding frenzy. She's like a shark when it smells blood. I guess it's just part of her animal side. Although, this causes her to have pains, so she usually takes these stomach ache pill reliever things. But since we don't have any here, it'd be best to instruct this girlie to take her time while eating." Maria explained, while eating.

"Holy shnitzels, we have a smart arse over here!" Sam gave out a low whistle and slapped Maria's back lightly.

As if shaking out of a trance, the fox muttered, "Woah. That must have been the most smartest thing I've said yet."

Finishing up breakfast, Sam started yelling. She got up and ran around the group.

"What?! What the hell is it now?" Kyo hissed.

"You're not dreaming again, are you? I didn't know you could sleep eat." Maria shook her head.

Sam stopped in her tracks and let out a childish grin, "Oh yeah. We're in Fruits Basket. I was like, why the hell am I eating with Kyo Sohma? And, not trusting whether he was real or not, I poked his side and when I saw that he _was _the real thing, I started screaming."

Everyone's sweat dropped while Kyo yelled, "So you were the one who was poking me?! How weird can you get?!"

"Insanely enough that someone should have brought be to a mental hospital, but I'm alright with that!"

An awkward silence filled the room before Shigure asked, "My beautiful flowers, how have you slept, other than from the incident this morning?"

Sam shrugged, not knowing what to answer. She was quite comfortable sleeping for the night, but the floor had made her back stiff. She wasn't used to sleeping on something else compared to her bed. She wondered if they would at least get a floor mattress. On the other hand Maria liked the floor, she felt better there for some reason. Maybe, just maybe, in another life, she was... asian. Most asians, from what Maria and Sam has watched from Korean dramas, had slept on floors. She wasn't racist and knew that asians sleep on beds too. She just wanted to be asian because asians were the bomb diggidy!

Snorting at the idea, Maria answered, "The floor was very comfortable. Well, for me. For my sister, well... you can just tell."

Sam groaned and slammed her head on the table, "It aches so badly! Kyo, massage my back!"

"What? No!"

The girl said exasperatedly, "Do it."

Kyo once again denied, leaving a silently weeping Sam. She whined and kicked, wanting a massage. The complaining stopped and Sam got up, starting dancing disco style, singing, "What's love got to do, go to do with it? Whaaat's love got to do, got to do with it? … Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna saay goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"

"What... the... hell?"

"I like singing, bro! Deal with it," Sam snapped in a Z form, giving him an attitude, "Mhmmmmmmm!"

"Sometimes, I worry about you..." Maria sighed.

"Awh, you worry about me! HOW SWEET!" Sam faked teared, with a huge grin on her face.

"I SAID SOMETIMES, YOU BAKA!"

The wolf gave a fake cry and stretched. She went over to a wooden post and rubbed her back on it because there was a terrible itch. Speaking up, Tohru exclaimed that she had to go to a store to get some stuff. Maria jumped up to this idea when "market" was mentioned. She gave out an Indian cry and dragged Tohru from her wrist out of the house in one second.

Shaking her head, the brown-eyed girl muttered, "And she worries about me? Oh Maria. Her and her food. I swear, she's going to explode one day."

"I heard that!" a familiar voice yelled from a distance away.

Shigure gave a small smirk, "Well, Maria is going to be disappointed because the store Tohru was talking about has no food. Just clothes."

* * *

**How do you think Maria will act when she finds out there's no food? :) Did you laugh at ANY part of this chappie? I try my best to entertain you people! T~T**

**Thanks for all of the continued support!**

**~Shadow**


	5. Burn It With Fire!

**Wowwie! Another chapter! :) Thanks for the comments and so much views! I swear, I blew through the roof after seeing how much views we got. Not reviews, but views still count the same! Thanks for those who bothered reading this story! It really means a lot! So, here's the next chappie! ;) A lot of...interesting things happen. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I own Sam and Maria!**

* * *

"Happy happy, let's be happy! Skipping, twirling, not too sappy. Happy happy, let's be happy! Everybody, let's be happy!" Maria sang over and over again, with a huge grin on her face.

Tohru giggled and started singing along with her. The soft wind blew against their hairs, as they skipped arm in arm to the store. Everyone smiled at the two happy teenage girls. Their auras just danced around strangers, causing them to smile.

All of a sudden, Maria found a little green froggie on the street, seeming to look at flowers in a shop.

"Mother of rice balls," she yelled, picking up the frog and hugging it with all of her might, "You are so freaking kawaii! I wanna take you home and dress you up! We can have tea together and then we can gossip-"

"Human, put me down! Please. You're killing me!"

The fox's eyes widen. She gently placed the talking frog back down and quickly grabbed a confused Tohru. Running away as fast as she could, Nite yelled, "The frog talks! I'm going insane!"

It wasn't long until they finally reached the store that Tohru was talking about. Maria rushed inside, as if her life depended on it.

Right when she was inside, she stopped dead in her tracks. Pouting, she picked up a shirt and showed it to Tohru, "Tohru, these don't look like food." Maria looked as if she was about to cry. She was very disappointed with not seeing any food and sniffled, "There's no cake. The cake's a lie!"

Feeling sympathetic to the girl, Tohru quickly went around and found what she was looking for. Returning back to the still pouting girl, she held out a blue shirt with a purple frosted chocolate cupcake on it. It even had little different coloured sprinkles on it. Maria gawked at the shirt and snatched it. Quickly thanking Tohru, the fox smelled the shirt, with a huge grin and her eyes crossed, making it a funny moment.

"It freaking smells like a cupcake!" the red-head girl did a quick happy dance. She started off by throwing her hands into the air and jumping up and down. Then, she did two sets of sprinklers, following with a hula-hoop motion. She ended with the Macarena and a twist. The dance lasted for only about 30 seconds, seeing how Maria didn't want to cause such a scene.

Giggling lightly, Tohru smiled at the now joyful girl. The two continued browsing through the infinite lines of clothing.

* * *

"Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over, bailamos! Te quiero, amor mio. Bailamos! Wanna live this night forever, bailamos! Te quiero, amor mio, te quiero!" the 16-year-old sang with all of her strength.

"Shut up! Can't you ever shut up!?" Kyo yelled, practically banging his head against the wall.

"What? You don't like Enrique Iglesias? I can sing another song, if you'd like!" she grinned, devilishly, "Here comes the sun! Do do do do doo! Here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright!"

"Stop goddamn singing!"

The wolf stopped singing and looked at the cat with such intensity. No, it wasn't that she was looking with lust and all; she was looking at him as if she were going to kill. Ever since Sam was a little baby, she loved the Beatles. She loved how some of their music made her happy, others made her sad, and most, like I am The Walrus, made her laugh. Music, more specifically the Beatles, was a part of her soul. So, when she heard Kyo tell her to stop singing, she thought that he disliked the Beatles. And she knew that she had to do something.

"Stop? You want me to _stop_? Stop singing a _Beatles_ song? Bro, you're attractive and all, but compared to John fracking Lennon, you're _horrid_. Your martial arts are not as great as the Beatles singing," she growled, stepping closer to Kyo, "You don't tell me to stop singing a song from the best band in the world. If you do, and _since _you did, you're going to have to pay the damn price."

Sam pounded her fist into her other hand, now glaring heavily at Kyo. The cat snorted, unable to believe that a wimpy weird girl like her couldn't possibly be beat a guy up like him. He knew martial arts, so he could block any punches from her. He knew he'd be fine, and he'll be the one laughing when she will be pinned down onto ground. Although, he didn't want to actually _hurt _the girl; he just wanted to show her that he can't be beaten by her.

As if in a split second, the girl was able to backtrack a little and ran with all of her might towards Kyo. He didn't even see that coming, so he stumbled back just a _bit_. Yelling with all of her might, Sam was able to say, "Old lady bag attack!"

And before he even knew it, Moone was smacking him harshly with a purse that seemed to come from out of nowhere. -Well, they're in the anime world. Anything can happen.- While Kyo was attempting to block the last few hits from the bag, Sam shifted her leg and successfully hit both of Kyo's ankles, causing him to fall on the ground.

Yuki looked as if he was about to die of laughter. It wasn't like it was every day that Kyo was beaten up by a girl. Kyo was just plain pissed. He was pissed at the girl and how she had taken him down. Sam laughed and informed that he should work on his fighting more. The rat tried to control his laughter by coughing.

Before Kyo could attack Sam with revenge, Maria bursted into the room with a stunned looking Tohru. Tohru's hair was sticking up in all directions and she looked baffled. Her face was slightly pale with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Raising her eyebrow, Sam asked, "What in the name of L happened? Did Tohru see a ghost or somethin'?"

"Maria," Tohru giggled lightly, "ran all of the way here, and the wind was blowing passed us like crazy."

The wolf tsked at her sister and asked what had gotten her so excited to get home. Releasing the brown-haired girl's wrist, Maria quickly pushed Sam up the stairs and into a room that seemed to look like it was for Tohru. Pushing her onto the bed, Maria took the bag that she was holding and threw a bunch of clothes at her sister. There were clothes after clothes. Sam tried her best to dodge the clothes, but they were all coming at her like a pack of wolves. -Pun intended- It was creating a pile at her legs, so Sam shouted drastically as she stuck her hand up into the air, drowning in the pile of clothes.

"So, there was a sale at the store. That's why there's a lot of clothes. I was kind of disappointed when I found that there was no food, but after we went shopping, Tohru and I got lollipops. Her's is blueberry and mine is cherry. Anyways, I hope you like the clothes I bought you! I tried to get into your style, but it was kind of hard because you're not girly at all, and I kind of am. I mean, I'm not girly girly, but-Hey! Sam! Where are you?" Maria stopped babbling as she noticed that Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Flippin' pancakes, imouto! I'm right here!" the copper-haired girl heard the response from the pile of clothes.

"Horry... cup... cakes...! The clothes are talking to me! I'm going insane," Maria started to scream, running around in circles. She quickly got a broom that was up against the wall and started to whack the pile, "Die die die!"

A pissed off Sam's head was sticking out of the pile. She huffed at a sleeve that was hung over her face and growled, "You damn baka. I think I have a bruise on my head now."

Maria flopped down in front of the mad girl and tittered, "My bad. I thought I was going all Sam."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sam meaning a person who is mental. I thought I was going mental. So, I thought I was becoming a Sam." the fox grinned childishly.

"If it wasn't for the fact that what you said was true, I would have smacked you silly!"

"I know. That's why I said it," Maria exclaimed, sticking her tongue out, "Anywho, as I was saying, all of the clothes that I piled carelessly on you are yours. Mine's downstairs, but I just wanted to show you yours!"

Sam carefully picked up a random shirt with her thumb and pointer finger. She was quiet for a while until she saw what she was holding. "Woaaaah my goulash," she quickly threw what she had picked up and threw it out the door.

"What?! What's wrong?" Maria asked, worried.

"Burn it! Burn it with never ending fire!" the wolf gave an icy glare towards the direction where she threw the item at and growled.

"My dears," Shigure came into the room, with a blue ruffled blouse in his hand, "has one of you dropped this?"

Maria came over to him and took it into her hands, "Yes, thanks Shigure! I bought this for Sam, but it seems like she doesn't like it..."

"What?! You actually want me to _like_ that girly blues or whatever that thing is called? You gotta be kidding me! That's just plain mental!" she sneered.

The fox rose an eyebrow at her friend.

…

"Okay! I'm mental, I know! I'm just saying that the world will end if someone sees me wear this blouse! Like, you know what I mean! That's why I don't let you pick out my clothes, gosh turdy!"

"Well, Tohru will take it then." the silver-eyed girl huffed, taking the blouse downstairs.

"Thank you, lovely!" Sam sang, smiling. She quickly folded all of the shirts and put them together.

She organized every shirt into their colours and then into groups depending on their styles. All sorts of colors seemed to dance in the room: blue with green, red, black and purple, and designs seemed to vary, as well. Maria knew that Sam loved polos, so there was a bunch of those. There were only three kinds of pants. There were skinny jeans, straight, and cargo pants. The blues were shifted from light blue to the darkest blue and there were some blacks. The cargo pants varied from tan to army style. Also, there was one skirt with pink laces and a red belt.

…

"MAARRIIIAAAAAA!" Sam shrieked as she threw the skirt out of the window, "BURN IT WITH FIRE!"

* * *

**I don't think that this chappie had much words, but a lot has happened! Don't you think? :) Review or whatever! Also, PM or comment if you have any suggestions on what we should write next! We're open for any ideas that you guys come up with! :)**

**Which reminds me, Tera-san, I'm sorry that I didn't really add much about Sgt. Frog because I knew nothing about it... (and sadly, my anime loving otaku didn't either...) but yet, I still added Keroro in! He's so adorable. x3**

**Shanks for all of the love!**

**~Shadow**


	6. They're Coming To Take Me Away

**Hiya! Sorry for not updating for a while. September 26 was my birthday so now I am _! Heheh, yeup! That's right. My age is classified, gomen! Also, my friend and I had a bit of writers block. It's understandable for me because I'm writing three other stories and drawing my characters... xD Maybe I'll post my other stories when I get further into it!****I'll try to update more so this story won't be lost in the sea of other not-updated fanfics! :D**

**So... where we left off was when Sam went all crazy and threw that "lovely" skirt out of the window... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimers: I hate these, but anyroad, I do not own Fruits Basket and the song Animal I Have Become (by Three Days Grace. Man, I love this song). Only Sam Moone and Maria Nite.**

* * *

_I wonder why Sam hasn't come down from Tohru's room..._Maria thought, after two hours had passed and her sister wasn't downstairs.

"Kyo, go check on her."

"Why me?!" Kyo yelled, not wanting to go visit the crazy girl.

"Because I said so! Now go before I make a certain boar come and pay a visit."

While trudging up the stairs, Maria heard him grumble about how Sam was equally aggressive like Kagura. Shaking her head, the fox skipped over to where Yuki was, hoping he'd bring her to his base. She'd love to pick out some vegetables and make some soup later on for lunch.

Up the stairs, Kyo knocked on Tohru's door frame. There was no answer, so Kyo popped his head in and scanned the room. His eyes landed on a perfectly 'sane' Sam huddled in a corner.

"Yo, your friend's wondering what's going on." he stated, carefully walking inside. He was a bit afraid that she'd jump and attack him. But she didn't. All he heard from her was a soft singing.

"They're coming to take me away, haha... They're coming to take me away. Hoho...hehe..haha..."

Gulping, Kyo slowly reached his hand out to the girl. Sam had her legs close to her chest, with her head on her knees. When she heard a slight movement, she snapped her head up. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was pale. Wanting to have a little fun, the girl gave a creepy grin.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kyo yelled, obviously afraid. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground.

"Kyo, you're not breaking anything, are you?" Shigure called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Dammit, what the hell was that for?! You scared the living crap outta me!" the cat hissed at the girl who now had a small smirk on her face.

"Well, if you weren't so nosey and left me alone, then I think things would have been fine."

"Your friend asked me to check up on you, and so I did!"

"Well, next time," she mumbled, putting her thumb by her bottom lip, "you shouldn't bother a girl when she's feeling terribly homesick."

Staring at her with disbelief, Kyo stood up and dusted himself off. He instructed that she should be going down so Maria wouldn't be concerned that much. Kyo was awfully concerned, himself. He wondered if this girl was completely insane and if she was like this before. There might have been a chance where the girl had had a concussion at some point and is now a weird, crazy gal. Or, maybe she was just doing it for show. He hoped the latter.

Sam slowly got up and gave a big stretch. She started walking towards the door until she tripped on a book that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Falling, Kyo had caught her just in time before she could have collided with the floor.

*poof; poof*

"Gyah! Look what you did! You're so clumsy!" Kyo, who was an orange cat, hissed.

"It wasn't my fault," a wolf formed Sam yelled, "I was testing out gravity!"

"You tripped on that book! I saw you! You need to watch out where you're going, ya idiot!"

"Baka! I said I was testing out gravity! I'm a ninja! I can't trip on stupid things like books!"

The wolf stormed down the stairs and a familiar scent filled her nose. Following the smell, she was lead up to her foxxy friend.

_Well, of course. Mars smells like a fox because she's a fox. Man, you're stupid, Sam._ the brown-eyed girl sighed at herself.

*poof*

"Ooohh myy glooob," the wolf sang slightly, running to a secured area, "II AAMM NAAKEEDD!"

"We don't to know that, you creep!" Kyo yelled from upstairs.

"No one asked for your opinion, ya damn kitty! I just tend to speak my mind," she sniffled, "So deal with it! Also, aren't you supposed to be at school?! My gosh! You can't just ditch school like that! You need to grow brain cells! I can't stand idiots, so GO LEARN!"

And with that, Moone had pushed the now angry human form Kyo out of the door. He answered back that he wasn't kitty and that he already had more brain cells than she had. Ignoring his comment, Sam skipped back over to her lovely best friend.

"Well, you showed him the way out nicely." the young girl sniggered.

"Of course. I'm being a gentlewoman. It's how I was raised." the 16-year-old girl replied, poshly.

…

"OKAY! I'm never a gentlewoman! Geez, you people hurt my ego so much!" Sam mumbled, as she knocked on Shigure's study doorframe.

"Yeees? Does my daisy flower need anything?" the dog sang as he saw Sam by the door. He was working on another one of his 'not perverted' novels.

"Hai. I need a non-mental life," she sarcastically grinned, "Actually, I was going to ask about... school? I mean, my girly and I haven't even finished."

"Oh! I forgot!" Shigure quickly ran out of the house, "Don't break anything while I'm gone!

"I don't break things! That's what Kyo's for!" Sam yelled after him.

Turning to her younger friend, Moone smiled like a madwoman. She cackled happily and skipped over to where the papers were on Shigure's desk. She grabbed crayons and drew like crazy. She bit her tongue, concentrating as hard as she could and was able to finish 12 drawings in 15 minutes. Each one was a drawing of a zodiac. It was really cute. Putting the crayons down, Sam was able to draw the cat.

"Those are really amazing, nee-chan! But exactly what are those for...?" Maria questioned, as Sam hung them up around the house with tape.

"We're going to have a little thank-you party for our Fruits Basket characters. Ya know... because they let us stay over and haven't kicked me out for being stupid."

Maria ran to the kitchen when 'party' was mentioned. She whipped up a bunch of ingredients and started cooking like hell. She loved to cook up wonderful dishes for parties. Also, this was a chance that these Japanese characters could taste a bit of America. While she was working on a small sized pizza, she heard someone singing a familiar tune.

"I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried," Sam sang while she dusted everything, "But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself! So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!"

"Why are you singing that? And so loudly?" the fox giggled, knowing it was Sam's favourite song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Maria placed the finished sketched pizza into the oven, turning up the heat at 375 degrees.

"Because technically now we've become animals... AND I WANTED EVERYONE TO HEAR MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE!" Sam exclaimed, placing more drawings on the wall.

Hearing a ding, Maria went to the oven and took the now baked pizza out. She carefully carried it to the hangout room and placed it on the table. Sam sniffed the air and floated in a trance to the where the smell was coming from. The 15-year-old girl grabbed a broom and smacked the back of Sam's head.

Falling down on her bottom, the wolf rubbed the back of her head, pouting, "What's with you and brooms?"

"No eating until everyone comes back home. And I love brooms. I can hit you with them."

"Everyone hates me, I swear," the black-haired girl grumbled, getting back on her feet.

Maria sighed, taking her shopping bags and walked upstairs to get changed. She just now noticed that she was still in her pajamas. She felt a bit embarrassed because she knew that she went to the market with only silk clothes on. How awkward!

"When do you think the boys and girly will come back home? I'm so bored." Sam yelled, resting her head on the table.

"Well, you can take your entrance exam today, if you want!" Shigure said, walking in from the door.

"Shishi!" Sam ran over and hugged him.

*poof; poof*

"Gosh flibbity flabbity! I wish I knew how I change! I mean, even when I hugged Maria, I turned into a damn wolf!" a wolf formed Sam growled.

"We'll be able to find out later on, probably," a fully dressed Maria came walking down the stairs. She was now wearing a pink lacy spaghetti strapped shirt, a white cotton jacket, and dark blue jeans. She had her red hair up in a singly ponytail, with the ends curling a bit, and she had pink sandals with flowers on it. "Go get changed so we can go take our test."

"Alright, mother." mumbled the girl, walking up the stairs.

"You're looking extremely sassy, Mar-" Shigure couldn't finish his sentence because he was whack on the head.

"I swear, I'm going to be smacking you all until the day you die." the girl sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry, Shishi. Maria's a bit abusive." Sam laughed, running her hand through her hair. She was wearing a white top with a red and blue collared shirt over it. She had slightly baggy jeans with her gray worn out sneakers. Sam was in the mood to leave her hair down and her bangs were off to the right side of her face.

"Nice look, onee!" the young one grinned, restricting herself from hugging her.

"Arigatou," the black-haired girl flashed a grin, "Well, Shishi, are you going to take us to this Kaibara school?"

"Of course! After you, maladies." he bowed slightly, motioning for Maria and Sam to go out the door.

"Kiss up." Sam rolled her eyes, slightly smiling.

"Thank you, Shigure." Sam's imouto giggled, a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

The trip to school wasn't as bad as it was. A bunch of guys from the school kept staring at the two girls. The birds heard them talking about their hair and how exquisite it was. It's not like you can find a bunch of people in Japan with red hair and silver highlights. Also, people asked Sam if she dyed her hair with red streaks, but she kept telling them that it was natural.

"Are you related to the Sohmas?" a random guy asked Maria.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well," the guy's friend joined in the conversation, "you have different hair than any other Japanese person I've met, and your sister, friend, whatever says that her streaks are natural."

"Leave us alone, dammit! We're gonna take a test, so if you don't mind," Sam snapped and tugged Maria into the office, "Now, Ms. Popular, sit, stay, and be a good little foxy!"

Maria glowered at her sister and silently obeyed. A nice looking woman came into the room and greeted the two girls. The fox noticed that Shigure was nowhere to be seen. Whispering to the girl next to her, Sam said that Shigure went back home to finish one of his novels. He said by the time we finished the test, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru would be going home as well.

"I am Mrs. Harrington. I guess you can say I'm the head of this high school," the young lady in front of them gave a light laugh. She didn't look too old, seeming to be in her early 30s, "So you know that today you will be taking an exam test. Are you two ready?"

"No, not really." Sam stuttered, "I'm always nervous on tests or quizzes."

_Oh no... She's over thinking again,_ Maria sighed, _Man, oh man, this is going to be trouble. Oh well. She is a genius, anyways, so whether she's bad in taking tests and quizzes, she'll still pass._

"Well, just try your best! It's better to try than not to try at all. Now, here are your tests! Good luck!" Mrs. Harrington handed them a huge amount of papers.

Maria and Sam looked at each other like they were going through hell. They knew that this might be tough since this school was one of the best. So if they got more than 96% correct, they pass. Anything lower, they would fail.

_Well, let's get this show on the road, _Sam thought to herself, _And may the odds be ever in our favour._

The test was over before the two knew it. After turning the tests in, they were both anxious on how they did. It seemed as if the world stopped when Mrs. Harrington returned.

"Sweeties, we have your test results."

* * *

**Reader(you): I WONDER WHAT THE RESULTS ARE GONNA BE!**

**Pft. As if. I doubt you'd care because your life doesn't depend on it. BUT IT DOES FOR THESE GIRLS! I mean, yeah.**

**Anywho, I'll most likely be posting again soon! Because I'm nearly finished with the next chapter. :D Really, thanks for all of the reviews and follows! It really makes an author happy. (well, in this case, authorS...)**

******I'm babysitting in a while & I have a massive headache, so maybe a few more reviews and views on this story will make me feel a whole lot better!**

******OKAY. BYE. I AM STEALING YOU ALL FROM YOUR LIVES! ...**

****** ~Shadow**


	7. Naruto Cosplay Time

**Shanks for all of the wonderful reviews and surprise views we had! I like, died so hard on the inside. :D SO, thank you thank you thank you thank you! It meant a whole lot.**

**Lemme just say, this probably isn't as funny as our past, but I promise that the upcoming chappies will make it up! (trust me. I reread it over and over and I pretty much peed in my pants)**

**_Shads, they didn't need to know that._**

**Oh hush, it's okay, Kits! They'll keep it to themselves... I hope...**

**Aywho, DISCLAIMER: I don't own FruBa. Only Sam and Maria. (I love these two characters. :)**

* * *

"So... what are our scores?" Sam asked, biting her bottom lip. She had a really bad habit of either biting her thumb or her lip when she was nervous or thinking hard. There were only a few cases where her lip started bleeding from all of the biting.

"Ms. Samantha," the wolf flinched, hearing her full name, "Maurice Moone, you have passed the test with a 97%. You had missed three questions, but that is still really good! So of course, you'll be finishing up your 1st year of high school in group A. Ms. Maria Amber Nite, I'm sorry, but you almost passed. You were at a 64.9% while the grade that would allow you in at least group F was a 67%."

Maria's eye started to twitch repeatedly. Sam quickly thanked Mrs. Harrington and swiftly pulled the mad girl out of the school range.

"I wasn't able to go into high school by like, 2.1 percent! _What the hell_?! So freaking close," the young girl raged and kicked a tree, "Ow ow ow!" She held onto her foot that hit the tree trunk.

"Yo yo, calm down! It's alright!" Sam tried over and over again to comfort the fox.

*poof*

A pissed off looking fox growled and yipped at the tree, cursing at it for hurting her... paw. "It's not alright! I failed! I mean, I didn't know more than half of the test!"

"Well, at least you tried!"

"I already graduated middle school! I don't want to go back!"

"Then just stay home with Shigure. Maybe he can bring you to the Sohma place and you can meet Momiji earlier than Tohru and I. Wouldn't that be fun?" Sam suggested.

…

"Thank gosh I failed that test," Maria gave a cheeky grin, "Wait, what about Akito?"

_Man, her mood changed fast._ Sam thought, shocked.

"Well, Akito is a hot evil person. So you'll... wait... mother of chocolate! You're right! Man, we gotta think... maybe Hatsu and Momo or Momo and Hatori will visit Shigure! Meaning, they will visit you as well!"

"Momo?"

"Momiji of course!" Sam gave a silly grin.

Shaking her head, Maria giggled and started walking back to Shigure's house. Sam followed, her brain was tired from all of the work she did on the test. It seemed as if the two finished their tests before school ended, so they didn't go home with the trio.

* * *

By the time the two girls arrived at home, they noticed that Shigure wasn't anywhere to be seen. Only then, Maria saw a note stuck to the door. It stated that Shigure was out with Ayame and Hatori, supposedly having 'man time.'

"Since Shigure's out, I guess I can reheat the pizza, seeing how it's almost time for the three stooges to come back from school!" Maria chirped, as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Maria, I have a question that's been bugging me for ages..." Sam said, as she checked to make sure her drawings on the walls were okay.

"Hai?"

"Why do you like Naruto so much?"

"I dunno," the fox confessed before placing the back of her hand on her forehead, "It was just like fate brought us together!"

A sweat dropped on Sam's face, as she sighed at her dramatic friend. Sometimes, Maria's acting skills got to the best of her, making her over exaggerate on her feelings.

"Can we cosplay?" Maria asked, all of a sudden.

"What do you think, bro? Hell to the yeah! But where are we going to get Naruto headband thingies?"

Maria whipped out two Naruto headbands from her back, "We're in anime, sis! Anything can happen!"

"Touche," the wolf muttered, taking the blue headband that had a swirly circle on it. She carefully tried putting it on her head, but it just fell right down her nose, "By the way, what's with the swirly circle thingy?"

The copper-haired girl forgot that Sam knew nothing about Naruto, so she replied, "It means that you are from the Hidden Leaf village. Take note that there are 5 main villages: the Sand, Leaf, Mist, Rock, and Cloud."

Sam shook out of her trance and stared at Maria, "What d'ya say?"

Sighing, Maria repeated herself, only to gain the same reply. She just ignored when the wolf asked again, carefully placing the band correctly on her nee-chan's head. Grabbing from her bag, Nite pulled out an outfit that looked like it was for Sasuke. She threw it at Sam who caught it quickly. The black-haired girl ran upstairs and was going to change.

Downstairs, Maria brought up another costume. This outfit looked like it was for Gaara. The fox squealed and she quickly ran into the bathroom. After finishing dressing up, which wasn't really that hard, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Being satisfied with how she looked, she put heavy eyeliner around her eyes, making her look as a female Gaara. She beamed, feeling good at how she looked like. She fixed her bangs a bit before placing a Sunagakure headband across her forehead.

Sam creept down the stairs, wearing the attire she was given. She spiked her hair a bit at the back and parted her bangs in the center, showing off the Konohagakure symbol. She slowly tiptoed behind her friend and yelled with a silly grin, "I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING BAWS!"

"WOAH MY FREAKING GIZZLE PANTS!" Maria jumped up against the roof.

*poof*

The fox formed Maria fell down with a crash. Whimpering, the silver-eyed girl rubbed the top of her head with her paw, cursing at her friend.

Laughing as if she were Beyond Birthday, the wolf picked up animal and smirked, "Don't break down the house while Shigure's out, little one. Besides, don't you remember me saying that it's only Kyo who breaks down houses? He's like the big bad kitty!"

Glaring lightly at the girl, Maria muttered, "Well you're the one who scared me. If I had brought this house down, I would have blamed it on you, you big bad wolf."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Sam playfully dropped the fox.

Hissing, the red-orange animal continued glaring at her friend. She was slightly upset that her good work on herself had been a bit messed up. When Maria turned back into a human, she finalized her appearance again and sighed at the giggling girl.

"We're home!" a cheery voice called at the front door.

Sam's smile grew wider as she skipped over to the trio.

"Sasuke doesn't skip!" the red-haired girl sighed, giving a small grin as she walked behind Sam.

The wolf bowed, showing the three into the house. Tohru 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the drawings that were hung up. Kyo followed his nose and practically drooled at the pizza that was sitting on the table.

"Why are you wearing these... unusual... clothing?" Yuki asked, seeing what the girls were wearing.

Sam breathed in air before replying, "Well, it all started off when I asked Maria why she liked Naruto. Then she told me how it was fate. So, Maria wanted to cosplay because she just wanted to because she cool like dat, bro. Anywho, then I asked her where she could get headband and all out of her butt, she whips out these headbands that were clean! I mean, what things that come out of bums are-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Maria interrupted.

The wolf chuckled before continuing, "Anyroad, we dressed up and all of a sudden, then Tohru yelled that you guys were here. You asked us why we were dressed-"

"Okay. That's enough. Thank you, Ms. Moone." Yuki gave a small smile.

"Dou itashimashite!" Sam grinned with her eyes closed.

_Hmmm, _the wolf thought to herself,_ I may have given a bit too much. Oh well! I'm Sasuke Sam! I'm cool and awesome at anything I do!_

Sam's grin grew bigger the more she thought. Boredom got Maria thinking on what she might do next: throw a shuriken at Sam, or make an awesome hand sign, or do some cool tricks, or maybe start making tales of how she beat monsters and other bad people who harmed the Hidden Sand village!

_Kyaaaaahahaha! I love Gaara. Aw I got his gourd! I wish I could control the sand for real, though. Hmm. _Maria twirled at her red hair.

Maria crouched down by a pile of sand that was by the house. How it was there, she had no idea.

…

"Ah! You damn wolf! Who do ya think you are throwing those things at me!" screamed Kyo, who bounded on the tree with real-life shurikens holding him up.

"Hehehe," Sam tried to hold her laughter in but failed, "BAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you! You poor kitty! You're stuck on the tree! Poor thing." She started laughing so hard that she fell and started rolling on the floor.

At the same moment, Maria finished her experiment right by Kyo. "Sand coffin." she said in such a soft deadly voice, that it could have crept the heebie jeebies out of Sam if she weren't laughing so hard. That same second, no one knew how Maria did it without touching it, all of the sand had covered Kyo.

Yuki, who couldn't resist, burst out laughing like never before, but Tohru just lightly smiled. Although, she was still concerned for the feline.

"Aww! What happened? That's not how it was supposed to go. The sand was supposed to kill him, but why's he still alive?" the fox put her finger on her chin and tilted her head slightly.

Everyone, with the exception of Sam who was still rolling on the floor, froze and stared at her.

"Well, that is my dear and beautiful imouto! Always trying to kill people. Be sure not to be on her bad side or you all will be sorry!" Sam snickered, wagging her bum which surprisingly held a wolf tail.

All of a sudden, Kyo transformed into a cat, since Tohru tried untying him, but she accidentally fell onto him. After hearing the deadly warning, Kyo ran off into the house, a bit scared of the two girls.

"Well, we can sure say that Kyo was being one heck of a _scaredy cat_!" Shigure chucked, appearing from the woods, "now we shall go inside for tea."

_What on earth is behind that smile of hers_?! Kyo shivered thinking about Maria's devious smile,_ She looked so innocent, but what if she gets real mad? Could that damn Sam be telling the truth that Maria would be a killing machine? Man, I was trying to handle that damn wolf, but now I have to try to handle _two_ freaking animals? Just my luck!_

"I'll make the tea and reheat the pizza that you guys made!" Tohru skipped to the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face.

"Well now, why don't you help her set the tea, Yuki?" Shigure said with his, do-it-now voice.

"Fine." stumped off the rat.

* * *

"Now then, I heard that you didn't pass the test. Is that correct, Maria?" Shigure turned his gaze onto the fox.

"Yeah, I failed it, so now I guess I'm back a grade. I don't know what to do! I don't want to go back to middle school because I already graduated that!" Maria whined slightly, trying to keep her temper down. She was still mad that she missed the school year by a few percentages.

"Well, you can always help me out around the house! Yes yes! You can entertain me while I-"

Shigure never finished his sentence because Sam whacked him hard behind his head, "You will not act pervertish to my dear imouto! If I find that you're harassing her, I'm going to make sure _you_ will pay for it!"

"The world hates me." Shigure overdramatically started crying.

"Ugh, anyways, I'm kind of sad that I wasn't able to go to school with Sam. Although, I do hope that I get to see some more zodiacs here!" the fox smiled.

"You most likely will, seeing how Hari and Momiji come to visit by once in a while. Oh! The mention of school reminds me... Before I left you guys to go back to the house, I was able to check yours and Sam's size. I didn't know that Maria didn't pass, but I still went out! So, I figured that I'd just buy your school uniforms! I quickly went to the school store and yes! I got one female and one male outfit, seeing how Sam isn't one for female attire," Shigure giggled.

He quickly ran up the stairs and returned back. Before he could reach Sam, Maria grabbed and pulled him out of the house.

"You should give me the male uniform. I know that if Sam was to be seen in a male's outfit, she'd be categorized as a crossdresser! People will make fun of her! I don't want that to happen! So, please?" Maria stretched her hand out to the male outfit.

"You're such a sweetie!" Shigure gave the girl the male uniform and pinched her cheeks.

"No. Don't touch me." the fox huffed, swatting away his hand.

Returning back, Shigure stood in front of the brown-eyed girl with a huge grin on his face.

Looking curious on what Shigure was holding behind his back, Sam stayed leaning against the wall. She wouldn't be surprised at the uniform, because she's seen Yuki and Kyo wear it almost all the time. Mostly Yuki, though.

"Well here is your uniform, Sam!" the dog handed her the clothes, with a grin on her face.

"What…the…hell…"

* * *

**SOOOOO... yeah! The next chapter will be up sooner or later! I mean... yeah. It'll be here before you know it. :)**

**Thanks for all of the continued support! We appreciate it so so very much!**

**~Shadow**


	8. Pedo Kira & Skirts

**Looky looky! Another chapter! :) Thanks for all of the amazing views and reviews (as usual). I think Kitsumi and I died a bit on the inside! Meeeep!**

**Well, here's the EIGHTH chappie! Oh my goodness me~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Only Sam & Maria.**

* * *

Begging for mercy, Sam lied on the floor, throwing a fit. She yelled as if she were being sent to her death, "I… WILL... NOT... WEAR... A... SKIRT! NOO! YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME!" She pounded her fists on the floor while thrashing her legs behind her, "Where's my pants, man?!"

"Oh, they... seemed to have magically disappeared!" Shigure quickly pulled up, scratching the back of his neck.

Sam stopped whining and stared at the red-hair as if she were a kicked puppy.

"How could you! We all know that the _only _things that could magically disappear are Lucky Charms!"

"Amazing how you already know that I've done it," the girl laughed, "All's fair in love and war, but in this case I should say clothes and war."

"That's it! No more pairing you up in my fanfictions with..."

"Yes? Go on my beautiful girl!"

"Forget it..." the wolf grumbled.

_The Sohmas would think we're weird if they found out we made one-shots about them..._ Sam scrunched her eyebrows, _Then again, they know that I'm weird._

A couple of awkward minutes later, Tohru came out of the kitchen with Yuki with tea and the pan of pizza. Both sat down and looked at a lied down Sam, who looked like a complete mess. Standing over her, Sam's trusty side-kick, Maria, was just simply amused at her friend's reaction with the female attire.

"Ah you people are making this very awkward! Leave me be with my pizza." Moone huffed, as she sat down and took a bite out of a slice of pizza that she took from the table.

"Well I have some great news! Sam's going to join you guys at school and this beautiful lily flower will stay at home with me." Shigure perked up.

"WHAT?!" yelled the rat and cat at the same time.

"Maria can't stay with a molester like you!" Yuki said with a bit of concern, while at the same time, Kyo blew himself off, "That maniac can't go to school with us! She'll blow it up!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YA DAMN CAT!" Sam yelled, throwing a slice straight at Kyo's face.

_Although, there _is_ a chance of me blowing up the school _if _we were to take culinary class... _ Sam thought.

"No, it's fine, Yuki! I can manage staying here. Anyway, if Shigure _does_ try to pull a move on me, I'll call the police, saying that there's a stranger in my house or-" Maria started off before she was interrupted.

"Or I would come and save the day by going all Chuck Norris on Shigure!" Sam finished for the girl, smiling like the maniac she thought she was.

"Noo! What I was going to add was that I would just let him sleep outside alone!"

"Ohhh... Well I just thought that I could have been the heroine to your story. Ah whatever... Take the boring way, why not?" her onee-chan mumbled before nomming on her second slice.

Taking a bite at the American food, Yuki's eyes widened before commenting, "This is fantastic, Ms. Nite."

"Thank you!" Maria bowed, smiling.

"I cheered her on! I was being my Mar's cheerleader! You should thank me, too! If it weren't for me, I swear she'd make a depressed pizza!"

"Yes," Yuki grinned, "Thank you for cheering Ms. Nite on, Ms. Moone."

Tohru giggled at how Sam was. She thought the girl was really funny, even if in others' eyes, she was weird. Honda also loved Maria. Despite her young age, she acted like a big sister to Sam. It was like the three girls had known each other since forever! Though Uo and Hana could never be replaced, Sam and Maria really got to Tohru. She was glad that she met great friends and she couldn't wait to tell her mom how amazingly wonderful the two new girls were.

_Mom, life is just wonderful! I now have two new friends and they are just splendid! The house hasn't been this lively. I like it._Tohru thought, as she saw Sam tease a pissed-looking Kyo and Maria, Yuki, and Shigure were having an argument on how writing novels was a good job.

Yeup. Everything was good.

* * *

The white moon glistened over the dark woods. Everyone was getting ready for bed, seeing how late it was getting.

"I don't wanna go to bed! You're making me do the impossible!" Sam bit her lower lip, trying to convince Maria that she didn't want to sleep.

"I don't care if you have insomnia or the world will end if you just close your eyes! Can't you try to sleep? Don't you start school tomorrow?!" the copper-haired girl retorted back.

Pouting, her sister replied, "But I'm insomniac! I can't just fall asleep peacefully, anymore! I just can't!"

"Take sleeping pills."

Sam could no longer argue, so she kept sleeping pills in note. Slipping into her night clothes, the 16-year-old complained how there was barely anything to do. They didn't have their laptops with them. The only things that they found in their pockets were American dollars and their phones. Luckily, there was an iPod in Sam's back pocket. Sadly, there weren't any headphones, so she also noted to go to a shop and get some soon.

The wolf turned her gaze to her sleepy imouto. Sitting down, she patted the mattress next to her.

Maria slid under the covers and snuggled close to her pillow.

Stroking her little sister's hair, Sam started to hum a soft tune. (Touching Moments: Part 4-Kevin MacLeod)

"Do you know what I think is so supernatural? Even since it's been about two or three days since we've been here, it still feels like it's all a dream." the young fox sighed, her mind wandering off in the far distance.

"Well who knows? Life seems like it's all a dream. People always want to dream and they seem to be hiding away from reality. That is sad. Reality slips away just because everyone is afraid of the real world." Sam said, solemnly.

"Nee-chan, that must be the most sane thing you've said, ye-"

"Or… Maybe this all is just a weird dream. Maybe, just maybe, some random scientist abducted us and put you into my insaneness! But then again, I remember falling off a roof. What if aliens saved us and just tested a machine that puts anyone into their wildest dreams!"

"I spoke too soon," Maria murmured, "I don't think that has happened, Sammie. You're over exaggerating a bit. I will admit that this all just feels like a dream. Who knows? Maybe it is. But if it was, this is one long dream..."

"Dream or not, we all know I'm still mental! So maybe this is a figment of my imagination." Sam quickly poked Maria with a pointy stick.

"OW, THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!"

"You have feelings," muffled Sam, chewing her thumb, "that means this is not a dream. Okay. Go to sleep before I poke you again."

Maria huffed and mentally cursed at her sister. Returning back to her sleeping position, the young girl quickly fell asleep. Standing, Sam sighed, obviously stressed from her sleeping problems. She remembered Maria's suggestion on taking sleeping pills. She was too lazy, though, so she just went out to the roof, hoping to meditate or try to catch a firefly.

* * *

The red-haired girl woke up in the middle of the night, not knowing the cause of her awakening. She saw a blurred figure before her. She rubbed her eyes and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAM?!"

Crouching in an L position, the older sister was just still and closely watching her. Maria was creeped out and she kept on hitting the black-haired girl. She constantly called her a freaky Edward Cullen who could have been Kira for almost giving the silver-eyed girl a heart attack.

"Interesting... I didn't even have to use a Death Note to cause a heart attack." the insane girl curled up a smirk.

"Go step on a lego, you creepy pervert pedophile who watches little girls sleep!" Nite hissed, sleeping farther away from the creepy girl.

…

"Watashi wa...hentai?" Sam muttered, placing her thumb by her bottom lip.

"YES, NOW SHUDDUP AND GO TO BED!"

* * *

**More chappies on the way! Sorry that this wasn't so long, but... yeah... it doesn't really matter. What really matters is the thought that came with it! *Makes a heart sign* ... Nah. Just kidding. What really matters is that I updated and get more views out of it. HEHEHE... but really. I appreciate you all reading up until the 8th chappie! You guys really are amazing!**

**Next chap. will be up soon... so be on dur look out! ;)**

**~Shadow**


	9. This Stove Is On Fiaaare!

**Sooo... updating time! :D I'm a happy little panda because on October 8th, at 12:50 pm, a little sister, Fluffy, has been born! (Yes, Fluffy will be her Alias, seeing how she had such fluffy cheeks!) So now I, Shadow, am a big sister to two little kiddas! How cute!**

**Anyways, I thank all of the readers who have been here from the start. I mean, 9th chapter and almost 1,000 views! Time to celebrate! *party***

**Disclaimer: I do not own FruBa, but I own Sam & Maria :)**

* * *

Twisting and turning, Sam fell off of the mattress and onto the hard, cold floor. She barely had any sleep the recent night, so she had some bags under her eyes. Cursing silently, she stood up and checked on her sister, who was thankfully still fast asleep. The wolf observed that it was way early in the morning, seeing how the sun was only still rising. She also figured that it was Tuesday, seeing how she remembered that the day other day was Monday. Sam rubbed her eyes and wished that she had her glasses. Although she didn't need any glasses, unless she was reading something far away, everything that was out of her sight vision was completely blurry. She also enjoyed everything being in "HD" rather than being a slight blur.

Not being able to fall back asleep in a few, the black-haired girl decided to cook breggie for her friends. She thought about what she would make and her mind landed on pancakes. And not just any kind of pancakes. She was going to make freaking _Delia Smith_ pancakes. Sam laughed at herself for making that Danisnotonfire connection.

Grabbing a frying pan, she placed it lightly on the stove and turned it on. She smiled as she never smiled before, excited to surprise everyone with her cooking.

* * *

Maria woke up to the smell of ashes. She coughed and spluttered, her mouth tasting something awful. Opening her eyes slightly, she caught herself in a big black smoke cloud. Trying to swat away the smoke, she followed it all the way into the kitchen.

"Sam, freaking gosh, why did you cook?!" the red-head girl shouted, still trying to swat away the smoke.

Just like the day before, Sam was yelling and freaking out.

_Okaay... It seems that she doesn't know what's going on, either._Maria sighed and warned about getting the broom.

"I don't know, okay?! I just turned the stove on and it just burst into flames! I have the destruction touch!" the wolf snorted.

"MY STOOOVEEE!" a weeping looking Shigure came into the scene. He was about to run over to the burning appliance until Maria smacked him,

"First smack of the day! And don't just run over there, Shigure-san. You're going to hurt yourself."

-sing it with the tune of Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys- "This stove is on fiaarrreeee!" Sam sang with her hand clutched to her chest, supposedly where the heart was.

"What the hell is with the singing and smoke?!" Kyo made his way into the ashy kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! What are we going to do?! Oh no, I don't think we have a fire extinguisher!" Tohru squeaked, trying to find some way to put the fire out.

"Why the hell isn't anyone trying to put out the fire?!" Maria grumbled, fetching a pail of water and dumping it onto the appliance.

There was a loud sizzling and only now, Yuki came down the stairs. Kyo couldn't believe that he hadn't heard the chaos earlier enough to try to help out. The rat only glared at his rival, which quickly backed down.

"I thought anime would change my cooking skills! I honestly did! Since it made anything seemed possible, I tried to whip up some pancakes." a depressed looking Sam mumbled.

"Even though this is anime, Sam, you _do_ know that you only made _one_ dish without burning anything up! _One_. And that was just making cereal! I mean, you even set rice on fire! How the heck can one catch freaking rice on fire?!" Maria sniggered, seeing how the oldest girl _really _sucked at cooking.

The fox just shook her head, giving a slight smile. With the help of Tohru, they got everyone out of the kitchen and started cleaning.

"You've burnt rice...?"

"SHUDDUP, CAT!"

Retuning back in only minutes, Maria and Tohru held trays of pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, and French toast.

"OH MY GIZZLES," Sam came up Kyo and started yelling in a low voice, "Do you like waffles?"

She replied to herself with a higher voice, "Yeah, I like waffles!" Then back to a lower voice, "Do you like pancakes? YEAH, I LIKE PANCAKES! Do you like French toast?" she pointed the question to Maria.

"Yeah, I like French toast...?"

"WHO THE HELL LIKES FRENCH TOAST?! Oh wait, I do." the crazy wolf took a toast and nommed it, cutely.

"You're-" Kyo started.

"Mental, we all know! It's nothing new." Sam grumbled, now eating a strip of bacon.

* * *

"I'd like to be able to tell people that I'm living here. At least my two closest friends." Tohru asked Shigure, who was reading his newspaper.

"As long as you keep quiet about the zodiac part, it shouldn't be a problem." he replied with a grin on his face.

_I heard this before... I heard this before... When did I hear this?!_ Maria thought countless of times, but couldn't put her finger right on the episode where it was taken.

"Horry shat, Uo and Hana are coming tomorrow!" roared Sam, all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Tohru turned to Sam, puzzled.

"Nothing! Continue on!" Maria dragged her older sister out of the door and scolded her for almost blowing off the whole story to them. She jogged the wolf's memory that they shouldn't tell anything about the plot, so they wouldn't change the story that much.

"Anyways, don't we have school to go to? I should get there! Bye!" Sam was about to run out of the house before Maria grabbed her by the wrist.

"Oh no no no! You're missing something, darling."

"LET ME WEAR PANTS, DAMMIT!" Sam held onto the posts of the house as she was being pulled from the legs by Kyo, not wanting to go to school in a skirt.

"Too bad! Have fun at school!" Maria blew a kiss.

Kyo managed to pull Sam away from the post. He lifted her over his shoulders so the thought of running away was useless to the girl. Struggling, Sam punched the cat's back multiple times, yelling to get back down on the ground.

"You damn cat, it's not nice to carry a lady like that." Yuki rolled his eyes, walking besides Tohru.

"No! It's perfectly fine... Say cheese!" Shigure stopped the teens, pulling out a camera. He seemed to be pointing it to Sam's rear end.

The cat quickly put Sam back on her feet and charged at the dog, "You're such a damn pervert, you know that?!"

Running back to the house, Shigure yelled, "Have fun at school! Try not to break anything, Sam!"

* * *

"Ooh! A bunny! Can we keep it, Shigure?" Maria pouted, holding up a yellow bunny.

"I don't think-" Shigure started to say until there was a poof!

What used to be a bunny was now a pink Momiji Sohma still in the clutches of Maria's hands. Maria gave a soft, "eep!" and dropped the boy onto the floor. She quickly ran inside of the house, her cheeks all red. She didn't even know that the bunny was even Momiji! It didn't come to her mind that the rabbit could have been a zodiac because she was lost in the thought that it was so freaking kawaii! She just thought it was a random animal hopping around, so she wanted to keep it. But oh my, oh my! She was so surprised when she was holding her naked crush.

From the outside, Momiji turned to a familiar face, "Well, who do you think that was, Hatori?"

"I don't know. Do you know this woman, Shigure?" asked Hatori Sohma.

"Oh, woops. I guess you've found out before I could tell you!" Shigure giggled.

Having to be alarmed, Hatori remarked that the red-headed girl just found out their secret.

"No, no," Shigure shook his head, "She's alright. So is her...sister... The two are very queer in knowing some things. If you want, you can go ask her questions, yourself."

Coming up behind the silver-eyed girl, Hatori cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, Miss, but I have just some questions to ask you, if that's alright?"

"Sure! It's alright!" Maria smiled, a bit nervous. She started twirling her hair around one of her fingers.

* * *

"L.O.V.E. WE LOVE YUKI. YUKI, YUKI! LALALALALALALA LALALALALALALA!"

Face palming, Sam thought, _Oh shit. It's _these _girls._

"Hey! Aren't you the new girl?" the dark brown haired girl stuck her face up by Sam's frowning one.

The wolf leaned back a bit and stared at her, raising a brow, _Boo, you all up in my bubble! Didn't yo mama...heh...Yo mama...ever teach you 'bout personal space? Fo' shizzles! _**(Thank my school for this lovely diction. ;) & trust me... I have a lot of lovely African friends! They're superb nice and stuff.)**

"Why did we just see you walk with Prince Yuki Sohma? You should know that we called dibs on him first, sister!" the black haired girl joined in.

_Who does she think she is?! Calling me 'sister.' Oh heeeell nah! _the brown-eyed girl felt like smashing her with a huge marshmallow.

"You're thinking that just because you're the new kid means that you can hang out with our Prince? Ha! You gotta be kidding me!" the light-brown haired girl spoke.

Black curly said, "Yuki's amazingly talented!"

Followed by dark brown, "And incredibly smart!"

Tailed by Ms. Light-brown, "And is so handsome!"

Then the three said, "So he wouldn't want to waste time on a girl like you!"

Rolling up her sleeves, Sam snapped, "Oh oh oh! You just pulled the last string, you little twats." She was about to sock the girls up until someone stopped her fist. Looking up, she saw Kyo Sohma with a bored expression.

"Not here, you idiot. Do you want to get into trouble on your first day?"

"But can't I at least give them the old lady bag attack?" the wolf pouted.

"No."

"Chuck Norris round kick?"

"No."

"Free trip to Narnia and never come back?"

"No!"

"How about-"

"NO!"

Sighing with defeat, Sam turned to the three smirking girls. Giving an icy cold glare, she whispered in a scary sweet tone, "I know where you live. By the time you fall asleep and the clock strikes midnight, I will pull each one of your little hair out one by one. You will be bald and Yuki will ditch you forever."

"Hey! She's threatening us!" the black haired girl yelled.

_Really? No shnitz, Sherlock. Yeah. That's it. I'll call you curly Sherlock! Then Ms. light-brown hair will be Light Imagay and Ms. Dark-brown will be Takabaka._ Sam smirked a bit at the thought.

"We can call you in to the police for threatening us!"

Kyo grumbled and tugged the wolf away before she could cause any more scenes.

"Bye, Sherlock! See ya, Light! Ciao, Takabaka! I hope you all step on legos!" Sam blew them all a sinister kiss.

"You're really stupid..." the orange-head murmured, dragging her to her first class.

"At least I have more brain cells than you..." the wolf puffed her cheeks out, letting Kyo tug her to History class.

* * *

**End of chappie nine! Man, I feel like we're on a roll! :3 Thanks for the suggested ideas from some reviews! I promise you that they'll pop up in future chapters. *crosses my heart, but hopes to live***

**Continue the support for this story by sharing it with friends and just random strangers! ;D**

**If you have a FB, (Facebook. Not Fruits Basket. That wouldn't have made any sense, anyways.) then you can like our page and help spread the awesomeness! The link will be on my profile, so... YEAH. xD I figured we needed more likes and what not.**

**WELL BAI. I lurve you all!**

**~Shadow (And Kitsumi)**


	10. So Much Guests!

**Hello there, Shadowers! ;D Do you like the name I gave you guys? TuT I thought it was creative... I mean, Shadowers isn't even a word! Hehe, anyways... Can I just blurt something? I LOVE THE THEME SONG TO SANKAREA. -And I LOVE the anime/manga!- Who else likes it? Hopefully I'm not the only one!**

**I'm so surprised how much views we have had over the past days! Arigatou for everyone's interest in this! :) It really makes me feel happy.**

**_And me too!_**

**Of course, Kitsumi~ Anyroad, here's the next chappie!**

**_Finally my love comes!_**

**Kits, hush up and let the readers read. Wanna do the disclaimer for me?**

**_Disclaimer: Shadow doesn't own Fruits Basket, but she owns Sam & Maria._**

**Arigatou! Now, off you read! :3**

* * *

"May I ask who are you?" Hatori said, as Maria was working in the kitchen, trying to make some tea.

"Maria Nite at your service, Mr. Hatori Sohma. I am 15-years-old, even if I act older. I have an older...sister... I suppose, named Sam Moone. She is 16 and acts like a little child."

"How much do you know about the Sohmas?"

"As much from the beginning of the story to the end."

"Interesting... So you _do_know what I can do to you and your sister if Akito doesn't approve on you, yes?"

(insert that mysterious/sad music from FruBa here) Maria stopped in her tracks and looked down. Nodding her head slightly, she tried to keep her voice steady, "Yes, sir. We are aware of your capabilities of erasing our memories."

"Have you and your sister decided on when to meet Akito?"

"No, sir. Not yet."

"You should really start thinkin-"

(Music ends) "Maria, Shishi, I'm hooome!" chirped in a way-too happy voice.

Saying in a sweet tone, Maria excused herself. When she left the room, the whole house heard her yell, "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BACK SO GODDAMN EARLY?"

"Awwh, look at that," Hatori heard a new voice, "she actually swore-OW. DAMMIT, OW OW OW OW!"

Running into the room, Ms. Nite was whacking a black-haired girl's head with a broom.

"She's got the broom again, Shigure! Flibbity flab, you need to hide it better!" the new girl was trying to run away from Maria as best as she could.

Hatori gave a slight cough, indicating that he was still there. Momiji, who felt that the talk was awkward, looked up from his tea set and set his gaze upon the new arrival.

"Whom may you be?" Hatori asked in his boring, yet sexy low voice.

_Sam, he's an old man. Stop thinking he's sexy. That's just wrong._the girl sighed to herself before introducing, "I am Sam Moone. Age 16. Yada yada. I am Maria's best friend, or more likely, sister. You're Hatori! And that's Momo! Or Momiji. Hiya!"

"Hello!" Momiji grinned, holding onto a plastic tea cup.

"Sam, what are you doing here? What did you do? I wasn't there to cover you this time." Maria sighed.

"Well, Yuki's fan club girls were sooooooo annoying, so I managed to set them straight... a bit." Sam slurred very fast.

…

"You didn't..." the fox started up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Beaming, the wolf sang, "Oh yes I did!"

"My daisy flower, what did you do?" Shigure popped into the room, a curious look on his face.

"You gave them all Willies, didn't you?"

"Not only that! I also gave them the stare!"

"YOU DID NOT!" Maria couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Laughing, Sam replied, "Oh yes I did! Let's just say that I got more people to believe I was a wild mental student."

"That's because you are one!"

"Oh, I know you love me for it!" Sam giggled before turning back to Hatori. She asked on what the two males were doing here.

"We were planning to visit Shigure-" Momiji started.

"Until your peculiar friend popped up along the way." Hatori glanced at Maria.

"Oh, I know that you have a bunch of questions for us, but please do leave! We are expecting some people to come home any moment! Thank you for your company. Have a nice day." Sam lied, bowing before exiting the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Maria furrowed her eyebrows.

"Back to school. Ciao!"

Everyone heard her running out the door, followed by a crash. There was some cursing before they heard her start to run again.

Shigure looked over to Maria, "Did she just-"

"Fall onto her face? Yes," tittered Maria, "Anyways, I'm sorry for her direct request, but we _do_have some people coming soon. We must prepare."

"It's quite alright," Hatori stood up, "We must leave. We have errands to run."

"Aww! But I don't wanna! I thought we were just going to stay at Shigure's." Momiji pouted.

"Now, now, Momiji. You know very well that I specifically said that if you were to come with me, you would also help run errands. Now come." Hatori bowed before leaving.

"Maria-chan, you knew I was a zodiac, right?" Momiji looked over to a now blushing red-head.

"Y-yeah..."

"Great! Now I can hug you!" the bunny quickly jumped onto Maria, giving her a huge hug.

*poof, poof*

Maria was feeling over the top when Momiji hugged her, and she transformed into a fox. The two animals stared at each other for a second before Momiji broke the silence,

"You are a fox? How cute," he giggled, "I didn't know there was a fox. Are you supposed to be like the cat?"

Still frazzled about what has happened, Maria replied, smiling, "No. I'm not part of the story at all. I don't know why or how I change into a fox, actually."

"Oh, well, that's alright! I heard you were 15, yes? That means you and I will be together more in high school! I can't wait!"

"Momiji, come on!" Hatori yelled from outside.

"Alright! Bye, Maria-chan!" Momiji hopped out of the door.

Maria still stood there, fox formed and wide-eyed. Slowly, her mouth spread into a huge grin.

"MOMIJI FREAKING SOHMA HUGGED ME!" she fangirled, dashing up the stairs to change into different clothes.

* * *

"I told you not to get into any trouble today! What the hell!" Kyo exhaled, frustrated.

"But, kitty! They were really bothersome! I just had to do something! I can't just stand there and let them think that they are better than me. Better than everyone! I've had enough of people judging. They judge without knowing who someone really is, and it's just annoying." Sam stood her stance, hands balled into fists.

"You were lucky this time around that the school bothered to let you in again. Anyways, if you don't want to make your 'sister' sad," Kyo gave a skeptical look, "Stop causing trouble."

"Says the damn feline who always seems to get into chaos." muttered Sam, looking down at her feet.

"What's your next class?" the orange-haired boy asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Seems like it's Acting..." Sam checked the schedule she was given.

"Well, that's one class I don't have with you. Try not to get into any trouble, okay?" the boy sighed, concerned what the girl would do.

"Yeah, yeah. No promises." the girl's browns rolled at him. Sam made her way through the crowd and accidentally nudged someone with her shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid girl!" she heard a hiss.

Turning her head, she saw a pair of green eyes glaring at her. She also noticed that the girl who stood before her had weird green hair. This girl was a good inch taller than Sam, who stood at 5'2".

_Great, another trouble maker._Sam pulled up her sleeves, planning to punch the girl with an attitude, until a thought/memory bubble made its way above Sam's head.

_Ignore the girl, don't cause trouble, and just go to your last class, you idiot._Kyo had his hands on his sides and his face was frowning.

Mentally popping the bubble, Sam continued walking to her class, ignoring the girl.

"Atta wolfie." Kyo smirked, leaning against the lockers, seeing Sam just walk away from the girl without a fight.

* * *

~*The Next Day*~

"High school girls, high school girls! 1, 2, 3, high school girls!" sang a happy-go-lucky Shigure.

"Are you forgetting that Sam's also a high school girl, Shigure?" Maria giggled at Shigure's song.

Gasping, Shigure said, "Are all high school girls like Sam...?"

"HEY! THAT'S OFFENSIVE!" Sam gave an angry scowl.

"Maybe." Maria smirked.

"Oh! I can't wait to see what Tohru's friends are like!" Shigure tried to ignore Maria's side comment about every teenage girl being crazy.

"A yankee and a physi."

Shigure looked like he took back what he had said.

"3." Sam looked at her nails, a bit bored.

"2." Maria replied, a bit excited to see Uo and Hana.

"And..." both girls said.

"Hi! I'm home!" Tohru stated in the entrance of the house

"Wow, look at this place. It's not bad at all as we thought. We just gotta see how they act in here." said Uo in the far distance to Hana.

Maria was troubled, all of a sudden. She thought of how it went in the anime and then just thought if they transformed. Looking with her silver eyes, she was anxious for Sam.

_Oh come on, Mars. Don't make that face. I promise to behave, alright? Just try to cover me if anything accidently happen._

_All right, but be careful, Sam._

It was so amazing how when both girls looked at each other, they understood what the other was saying.

_Well, darling, ya better prepare yourself now. _Maria nodded in what she just thought to Sam.

"That goes double for you, ya damn rat!" Kyo interrupted the girls' little thought session.

"Yes, all of us would do to be careful while they're here. B'cause I wonder, if either of these girls would find about the family curse, what would happen, you think," Shigure gave all of us an emotionless gaze.

"At the very least, I suppose that Tohru would no longer be able to stay in this house."

"Well, either way, something's bound to turn out!" Maria stole Shigure's line, grinning widely.

Sam joined, "Que sara sara!" She gave a swirl motion in the air with her left hand.

…

"There's a dog." Hana's voice spoke up.

The three men and Tohru flinched, wondering if Hana knew something was up.

"Yes! Look at that! Tohru's friend is so observant! Hehe, you get a gold star!" Maria quickly said, pointing to the dog behind the men and placing a gold star sticker onto Hana's shirt.

"Puppy go bow wow!" Sam cooed at the cute brown dog. The dog replied, a happy grin on its face.

Kyo's sweat dropped as Yuki was a bit glad that the two had come up with a back-up lie. Shigure also seemed to be a bit more relieved, also stating that, yes, it was a dog.

_This will be such a long day..._ Maria let out a short breath.

* * *

***too busy dancing and singing to Esoragoto***

**_Sorry... what Shadow was meant to say was that thank you for reading this... chappie, is it, Shads?_**

***Still dancing***

**_Well, I guess so... Thank you all! The next chapter will be up soon. :) Review, favourite, uhm... yeah. Whatever! Follow this story, too! Bahah. Thanks._  
**

**_~Kitsumi (And a still-dancing Shadow)_**


	11. POOF, POOF! POOF, POOF!

**Meerrrp, so... yeah. Sorry about last time. I was having a little dance session with me, myself, & I. :D But nao i iz back! & with a new chappie! hazaaa!**

**I made Uo & Hana's little visit a bit the same as the anime because I didn't really want to change anything! Although, I tried to make it my own as well, so it wouldn't be boring. :b ENJOY~ Kitsumi, take it away! *points to her; spotlight directs towards her***

**_Disclaimer: Shadow does not own Fruits Basket. Only Maria the great and Sam the awesome._  
**

* * *

"So these are my friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima!"

"Hey!" Uo gave a slight wave.

"A pleasure." Hana said right after.

"Welcome, welcome," Shigure chuckled slightly, "Please, make yourselves right at home!"

"Such a cliche..." Sam muttered, lying on her stomach and playing with a leaf she found.

"Say, it's Shigure, right? This is your place? So what do you do to pay the rent around here?" Uo asked, slightly curious.

_...Time for some perverted books! Yippee._ Sam thought sarcastically.

"Oh, me? I'm a writer. Well, a novelist actually."

"Did you say you're a novelist?!" Tohru stood up, accidentally hitting a bottle of brown liquid.

Putting the bottle back up, Sam tsked, "Tohru, Tohru. You seemed so surprised. And please be careful. You're going to hurt my commoner coffee."

"Sorry." Tohru bowed.

"This is the first she's heard of it." Hana said, seeming to be quite a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, Shishi. Tohru had no idea." Sam rolled her eyes at Shigure.

"What was it, again? _Fine literature?_" Yuki and the rest turned their attention to Shigure.

"Uh-huh! That's right! This sort of story..." before Shigure could hold up the wrong novel, Sam covered Maria's eyes.

The wolf glared while everyone else (not including Maria) stared with horrified looks. Maria just asked what was going on. She didn't know what was happening because when she watched this part on her laptop with Sam, her older sister covered her eyes.

"You damn pervert!" Sam gave a menacing growl.

"Oh sorry, my mistake! This is the real one! This, right here, was something I just did for fun." Shigure grinned with his eyes closed, holding up a green book along with the pink one.

"So that makes it okay to write that dime-store smutt?!" Uo yelled, her hair frizzled up.

"You're a sicko, you know that?!" Kyo and Sam yelled, each one hissing or sneering at the dog.

"What were you thinking..." anyone could practically see a sweat drop from Yuki's forehead.

"Wow! I think that's amazing! I mean, to think that I actually know someone who's important as a novelist!" Tohru exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

_Bless her soul. She's not acting berserk about this all. _Sam gave a tiny smile.

"Please don't inflate his ego, Ms. Honda."

"Pft, like his head could get any bigger."

"I'll go make us some cake!" Maria stood up, bowed and left to go in the kitchen, seeing how she wanted to do something productive.

Uo turned to the new girls, followed by Hana, "Say, who are you two?"

Jumping up, the wolf gave a peace sign and said, "Yo! I'm Sam Moone. I've transferred to your school and that little barbie doll-"

"I AM NOT A BARBIE DOLL."

"I mean, that little _I'm-not-a-barbie-doll-_"

"BECAUSE I'M _NOT _A BARBIE DOLL!"

"STOP GODDAMN INTERRUPTING ME," Sam yelled, facing the kitchen. Turning back, she gave a warm smile, "She's Maria Nite. She's my sister and one year younger than me."

"She's also on her period." the black-haired girl whispered, a mischievous look on her face.

"I AM NOT!"

"I'm just kidding!" the wolf shook her head, mouthing, "I am not."

Uo gave a small smile while Shigure asked the two on how they met Tohru.

Sam tuned them out until she heard the dog's comment on Uo being... 'spunky.'

The wolf rolled her eyes, "Da frack, you dog."

"You sick bastard." Kyo stared with disbelief.

Hana had commented on Shigure's perverted book, which scared him at first, thinking that the physi would have shocked him. Tohru, being the happy little girl she was, excused herself to get something.

Shigure asked Hana how she had met Tohru, which he quickly regretted. So, he ran for his life.

_That damn dog._Sam rolled her eyes, thinking almost the same things as the rat and cat.

Uo started to tell her story on how she met Tohru, which Sam wasn't paying much attention to. She already knew the whole shabang, so she didn't want to bother listening to it again.

"I mean, that she would even think she'd had to go through all of this trouble by herself. Maybe she doesn't think she can count on us. Or maybe we're just not that good as friends."

"Nah, I just don't think she's the kind of girl who worries about stuff like that."

"Ms. Honda is... she's the kind of person who puts others' well-being before hers.

"Even if I've just known her for a while," Sam lied, "She's really caring... The fact that she can be so caring to others more than herself is very admirable."

Uo and Hana stared at the three with shocked expressions.

Returning, Maria was holding a good looking strawberry cake. Sam brought her attention to the dessert and stared wide eyed at it. Drool started to come from the wolf's mouth. Yuki closed Sam's open mouth with his hand to prevent a pool of water from beneath her feet.

Once the cake was placed on the table, Sam grabbed a piece and started nomming like heck. It was only seconds before the girl started on her third piece.

"You're going at those like a pack of wolves." Uo commented, laughing.

Everyone flinched before Sam replied with a weary laugh, "Y-yeah! I guess I am..."

...

"Here we go, I've got rich-man-poor-man!" Tohru returned with a deck of cards.

_Damn, I wish I knew how to play. _Sam bit her thumb nail.

Once Kyo heard the mention of the game, he was reminded of how he had to clean the classroom, "Oh you're so on! I'll get ya back big time!" he pointed at Uo.

"It's on, orange top!"

* * *

After the first round was over, Kyo was about to go to the bathroom, but of course, Uo was stalling him.

"Man you got a foul mouth!" Kyo sneered, trying to make his way past the blonde.

_Really? Look who's talking, carrot._ Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was honestly bored of the fight. Until...

*poof*

"You've done it now ya damn cat!" Sam slipped out, growling.

Running as if she was Flash, Sam picked up Kyo and held him to her chest, causing her to change into a wolf.

_DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! _she thought over and over, as she ran out of the house and under the porch with a pissed-off Kyo in her mouth.

"Huh? Where did that orange top go?" Uo blinked twice in front of her, trying to remember what just happened.

"Oh you know how boys' bladders are! They're so horrible. He must've ran off to the bathroom." Maria gave a fake laugh, taking quick glances to where the animals scurried off to.

"Uhm... Where did Sam go?" Hana took a notice that the outgoing black-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Heh, she probably went to go out for a quick breath of air. She loves nature a bunch." Maria twirled her hair, still fake grinning.

"How about we have a quick round of sevens while we wait for the two?" Tohru insisted, holding up the cards in her hands.

"Alright..." said Uo, soon tripping on Sam's clothes that were still lying where she last stood as a human.

When this happened, Tohru went to help her friend, but she tripped over Kyo's clothes. Being the awesome hero mofo he was, Yuki went to the rescue and was able to prevent Tohru from crashing onto the ground. But because of his awesome quick act, he had turned into a rat. So, he also ran for his life and hopped under the porch with the two other animals.

There was so much tension down there that the three girls from above couldn't tell.

"Stupid cat!" sneered Yuki.

"Yuki!" Sam whined.

"Idiot wolf!" Kyo hissed.

"I am bigger than you. I can easily swallow you, so I'd better watch my mouth if I were you." growled the wolf.

* * *

"Orange top is taking a long time to piss..." Uo said.

"Yes. And the prince and Sam just went away out of nowhere." Hana commented.

Maria saw from the corner of her eye, a little orange paw trying to reach for a pile of clothes.

"There's a cat..." a strand of Hana's hair stood up, acting like a detector.

Shigure returned back and told something about being the 'Sevens Bandit.'

_…Shoot, Kyo's going to be changing any minu- _Maria's thought was interrupted with two poofs coming from outside.

Shigure tried to throw Yuki's clothes outside, but Tohru fell on top of him, causing another poof.

"I missed you... Spot!" Tohru hugged the black dog.

"Spot?" Maria tried to contain her giggle.

"Oh, it seems that we're running out of snacks." Hana turned to get more snacks, but bumped into humans Kyo and Sam, which resulted in two coloured smoke clouds.

All of a sudden, there was another poof, indicating to Maria that Yuki had changed back. Shigure kept on barking, trying to cause a diversion and throwing Yuki's clothes out of the door. When Maria tried to find Sam and Kyo, they were both nowhere to be seen. Uo muttered something about seeing Kyo and Sam back there, until Shigure jumped on her, still barking.

"Ms. Honda, I think Spot is trying to tell us that he's hungry. Don't you?" Yuki smiled, fixing his tie.

"Yeah," Tohru smiled back, "That must be it! Here, c'mon boy! Let's go to the kitchen, Spot!"

Right when Tohru was about to enter the kitchen with 'Spot,' Hana asked if they could have more snacks, seeing how they finished the cake. After giving the okay, a relieved Maria let out a short breath, seeing how things were a-okay so far.

* * *

"You're such an idiot for some animal who's so small!" yelled Sam.

"What did I do?!" Kyo glared at Sam, who was still a wolf.

"You were trying to grab your clothes while the two girlies could have _seen_you! Do you know how weird it is to see an orange paw trying to grab some clothes that one of their hosts was wearing?" Sam sighed, exasperatedly.

"Well, you would have been naked when you transformed back! Would you like it if Yuki saw you naked?!" Kyo hissed.

"Of course not! But still! You risked your little butt off!" Sam was padding her four little feet into the laundry room, not wanting to try to pass the hallways, afraid that either Hana or Uo would see her from the doorway.

Kyo made himself comfortable in the basket and replied, "Well, better clothed in front of a guy than not at all. Unless you like Yuki and want to show off."

"I DO NOT LIKE YUKI!" she yelled in a whisper.

"Whatever you say..." Kyo felt himself feel a little bit happy when he heard this response, but he tried to not let it get to him so much.

* * *

Yuki stood up from his sitting position and was about to go into the kitchen to check up on Tohru and Shigure. Maria was about to stop him, but he had already collided with Tohru.

"Hey, Uo, Hana! Look at this!" Maria tried to distract the two girls by trying to juggle three plastic oranges that were in the bowl behind the red-head.

Tohru grabbed at a jelly bun, which seemed to squeeze all out of the filling. Maria tried to contain her laugh, knowing what Yuki would have been thinking right then and there. Uo laughed and commented how she had a 'nice catch,' even though she dropped most of the other jelly buns.

* * *

"I thought we'd at least find something to wear in here." Shigure huffed, after checking the washing machine.

"So I guess there's nothing in there." Sam was lying down, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Tohru _is _thorough with doing the wash." said Shigure.

Kyo stuck out by saying something about just grabbing the clothes then and there. Sam felt like she wanted to smack Kyo's head for being so stupid. Anyone would have known that if they had to erase Uo's and Hana's memories, they would have to erase Tohru's, too.

Kyo went out to get the clothes before he changed. Sam followed, hoping that the kitty wouldn't get into any trouble.

After tying Yuki and her clothes to her neck, she helped Kyo tie his and Shigure's clothes around his. The two ran and everything seemed to go in slow motion when they jumped from the stairs.

_Super wolfie and kitty to the rescue for the naked men and women around the world! I wonder if Kyo is singing the Nyan Cat song in his head... Wait, he doesn't know what that is. Awwh. _Sam thought, as she flew through the sky.

All of a sudden, there was a foot that stopped Kyo and Sam in their tracks.

"Arisa..." Hana took notice of the two strange animals, "You're about to step on..."

Shigure took Kyo into his mouth and pushed Sam out of the door and into the bushes.

"Yeah? Step on what?" Uo gave Hana a confused look.

"An orange cat with clothes tied to its necks... being carried in a mouth of a dog... that was pushing a wolf…"

Tohru and Maria jolted up, a worried look on both of their faces.

"Who went that way..." Hana pointed to the bushes that the animals had went into.

"1-2...1-2...1-2...1-2...1-2..." a human formed Shigure kept on rubbing his back with his pants, "Nothing gets the blood flowing like a rub down with a dry towel. 1-2... 1-2..."

"You're such an idiot! And what's with your perverted look on your face, ya damn dog..." Sam muttered, trying to quickly pull her pants up, but fell and had her legs thrashing in the air. Maria saw this and bursted out laughing.

At least the day had ended just how it had in the anime.

* * *

**So there we go! 11th chappie! Wow. Time flies so fast. *tear* Already on our 11th. Remember when we first posted our first chappie & we were such noobs?**

**_Yeah... *smiles_***

**Really? Because I don't. I remember posting our first chappie, but I also remember me being swaggerful, not a noob. ;D No, but really. I thank every Shadower for sticking with us until this point! Woot woot!**

**NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I FINISH IT. (which will be any time soon! YAY!)**

**~Shadow**

**Oh, and from now, I plan on asking my viewers some fun questionnns! ;D**

**FIRST QUESTION *cheers*: Who is your fave. Sohma and why?**

**Personally, I like Kagura because SHE, muh friends, CAN KICK BUTT! ... Just kidding. I actually like Kisa Sohma because 1) I'm the year of the tiger and 2) SHE IS SO DANG KAWAII! I can't wait to be at the part of the story where Sam & Maria meet Kisa-chan!**

**... okay. bye.**


	12. Up On Ze Rooftop

**OH MY GIZZLES, I feel so horrible for not updating for a long while! But, no need to fear, I'm here! ;D I was just really busy this whole week...**

_**Hikaru(My OC in my story...): *mutters* Lazy bum...  
**_

_**Me: SHUDDUP. JUST ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE, OKAY? I hate writers block... TnT ... *Tamaki corner***_

_**Hikaru: *sighs* Shadow does not own FruBa. Only Sam & Maria... and a future-**_

_**Me: *hits him* NO SPOILERS. enjoy~**_

* * *

"So... the day went by pretty well, hasn't it?" Maria smirked at the tired girl.

"Well, you didn't change at _all _today! Man, when I watched this part, I was laughing... I never knew that it was so damn tiring! Frigging goodness me." Sam had that little crying look on her face. What made it funny was that she was also eating Sour Patch Kids, which messed up her sad face.

The two were sitting out on the roof, enjoying the sight of the sky which was filled with stars. Astronomy and astrology were the girls' favourite subjects. So of course, they were throwing facts at each other like a swarm of bees stinging a person.

Trudging up the ladder came a tired looking Kyo. Maria and Sam didn't notice him at first, seeing how they were too deep into their constellation talk. The orange-head coughed to let the two little ladies know that he was there.

"Oh! Hello, kitty." Sam smirked up at the cat.

"I am not a kitty!" Kyo growled a bit, not wanting to wake up the whole house with his yelling.

"Even during the night, he's a cwanky wittle baby kitten." Sam tsked, slightly making a goo-goo face towards Maria.

The red-haired girl giggled while Kyo started retorting back. Dropping the subject quickly, Maria asked why he was up here at this time. He replied that he couldn't sleep and that he gave up trying.

"Yaawwnn! Well, look at that. I'm a tired little fox. I'll see you guys in the morning, then!" Maria smirked, pretending to be sleepy.

"Uh, do you really have to leave now?" Sam felt her heart thump against her chest, but chose to ignore it.

"Yes. If I don't, I might fall off the roof again and who knows what will happen next! I might end up in Death Note or Naruto, which I'd love!" Maria acted on a pretty smile and bashed her eyelashes.

"See! So you should stay up here!" Sam retorted, not wanting to be left alone with the cat.

Maria went over to the edge of the roof and was pretending to jump off the roof, "If I die, it's all your fault."

"Fine, you know what? Forget it... but you better be asleep when I'm back." pouted the wolf.

Climbing down the ladder, Maria looked up at the moon, _Damn I'm so good at acting. I_ _should be nominated for an oscar award. Haha. I wonder what they are doing at this moment. Huh, the moon shines everyone's' path in the sky. Even when you are lost, the light will be there. Just like the sun during the day. _Smiling up at the sky, she felt good and went back to the main room, where she sat on the floor mattress and picked up a red book titled, "Rage of Angels."

An awkward long silence fell between the wolf and the cat. Neither of them would look at the other, not wanting to make anything weirder.

"Oh look", the excited girl pointed, trying to make up a decent conversation, "it's Draco!"

"What on earth does that mean?"

Sam looked insulted and disappointed and smartly said, "Are you frigging serious?! It means 'dragon.' you orange furry baka! I can't believe you didn't know that! What the hell have you been learning in school?! Baka, baka, baka!"

"I'm not an expert on astronomy, dammit! My kinda style is martial arts." the orange top said to his defense.

"Man, I need to have a talk with your teachers," a sweat went down on Sam's forehead.

"First of all, let's start with some basics, shall we? Do you see that group of stars up there?" the wolf laid down on the roof and pointed to a group of stars that were right above them.

Tilting his head up to see what she was pointing to, Kyo replied a 'yes.'

"Well, you see, if you connect those specific stars, it'll create something like a big scoop thing. We call it the Big Dipper. And just right below it is the Little Dipper! Some call them the Dippers, but I know them as the Momma bear and the Baby bear. See what I mean?"

"Yeah... I do. That's pretty interesting," Kyo, being slightly impressed, laid down as well, trying to see if he can try to connect more stars like that, "Why does that star seem so bright compared to the other ones...?"

"That, what you're looking at, is the North star," Sam's eyes glinted from the dazzling lights from above, "There's this story that I was told when I was little that if you travel to and beyond the North Star, you'd be into a whole different world called Neverland."

Kyo turned his head slightly to the black-haired girl. His thoughts had shifted on her quite a bit. She actually seemed pretty normal and interesting when she wasn't acting like a maniac. He couldn't help but acknowledge how much he didn't know about her. It was like every day was filled with a surprise with her.

"Well, enough on the stars," Sam broke his thoughts, sitting up, "teach me how to fight like a real man!" She held up two fists and brought her gaming face on.

After getting up, the cat poked the girl's forehead, causing her to fall in her still position, "You're weak."

"If you haven't noticed, I've beaten you once."

"Then why do you want me to teach you how to fight?"

"...are you being serious right now? I've attacked you with the cheesiest, but amazingly awesomelytastic, moves ever. I need to know how to really fight!"

"Alright, fine. Show me what you got." Kyo tried not to roll his eyes.

Sam rolled up her sleeves and smashed her right fist on Kyo's right shoulder.

"OW!" Kyo fell over and clutched onto his arm, wincing in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" the wolf's eyes widen, as she tried to check if her opponent was alright.

Quickly, the feline flipped Sam over and pinned her down to the roof. Smirking, he chuckled, "Always expect the unexpected."

"Mother of all chocolate..." the girl narrowed her eyes at the boy, "You're good."

Again, he chuckled, "Lots of practice. You'll learn."

_He be chucklin' a lot. How ooc-ish. _Sam bit her bottom lip.

"You can get off of me, now. I'm going to bed." the girl pointed out.

"Right..." Kyo reddened slightly, getting up from his position.

After saying their 'goodnights,' Sam quickly went over to the side of the roof. She climbed down the ladder so fast, that she slipped and fell onto the ground. Thankfully, she wasn't that high anymore. Groaning, she noticed a laughing figure.

"KYO, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME?!" the wolf hissed, trying to massage her back.

"I figured I was being too nice to you today, so I didn't bother." he shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"Well how in the name of hell did you get down like speedy gonzales, anyway?"

"Simple. I jumped off-"

"The roof, of course! Don't I feel like a baka." Sam rolled her eyes and made her way inside the house.

"That's because you are one." Kyo pointed out, following behind her.

"Don't make go all old-lady-bag-attack on you, carrot."

"Please," he scoffed, "I'll be ready for the next time you'll-"

"OLD LADY BAG ATTACK!" Sam gave a quick cry before smacking Kyo will a purple lady bag. The cat was at least a bit ready, but wasn't fast enough to block her foot that collided with his ankles.

With a crash, Kyo cursed out the girl who cackled happily and skipped over to her little sister.

Coming in the main room, the wolf sensed that her imouto was probably enjoying one of her books. _Huh, well looks as I was right… yet again. _she thought as she saw the red-head's nose stuck in a particularly large book. Kyo went up the stairs, giving his goodnight to the wolf.

"So, what did you two talk about? The stars, I bet. Were you yelling at him? Oh, did it end up in a fight?" Maria grinned, vaguely curious.

Maria's guesses were always so accurate; Sam could have mistaken her for a mind reader.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Man, girl, how do you know this?"

"Well, you're just like a book. You're honest, fun, and awesomely weird. Hehe, I know you so well. I guess that's why."

Pouting the other girl asked, "Then why can I never guess what you will do?"

"That is something that we both can find out. You know there are a bunch of mysteries in the world as much of mysteries in people," Maria smiled at her most precious person in her life.

"Aww. You hurt my head. You know I can't be sane for that long." Sam sat down, cross-legged besides the floor mattress.

_..._

"My back hurts, imouto. Give me a massage! You give the best in the world unlike that chiropractic one point."

"Haha, aww. I remember you walked crooked for days, once. Come here and sit."

Maria moved her hands gently on the girl's shoulder, Sam felt relaxed.

_Her hands must have magic! I wonder what will be happening tomorrow... _the wolf tried to think of the episode after Invincible Friendship, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well that's it! Now go to bed and tuck in"

"Poo, I don't wanna, mommy!"

"Well, you are certainly not sleeping in late, again. That's for sure."

"I'll take some pills later! I promise!" Sam crossed her fingers behind her back, making sure Maria didn't see.

"Alright, alright," the red-head yawned and quickly fell asleep on the mattress.

…

"Time to go burn some calories..." Sam stalked off into the night dragging a punching dummy with Light Yagami's face on it.

* * *

_**Hikaru: If Kira was real, you would be dead by now.**_

_**Me: No one knows my name...**_

_**Beyond Birthday: ... *smirks* Hehehe...**_

_**Hikaru&I: ... o.o**_

**Well, anywho, I hope you Shadowers are still alive! I'll try to update as often as I can. It's just... I'm running out of ideas. TnT SO, REVIEWER SUGGESTION TIME. *heart* Any random ones will do! BookGal7, I did not forget your request. Hopefully I can squeeze that in somewhere... *evil laugh***

*background tune: Time for Reviewer queestions..with Shadow~*

If you were to turn into ANYTHING (and of course be able to change back into a human) what would it be?

I would personally be a potato. Because they are just so damn sexy.

**What would YOU be? Answer in your reviews, arigatou. *heart***

**Well...BAI.**

**~Shadow**

**P.S. When you read the chappie title, did it make you sing that Christmas song? "Up on the rooftop reindeer pause; Out jumps good old Santa Clause; Down through the chimney with lots of toys; All for the little ones Christmas joys..." *continues singing the song; too into it... bye***


	13. Kittens & Speedos

**...This has got to be one of the longest chappies I've posted yet! Man, I love you guys so much. I mean, we have more than 50 reviews! HALFWAY TO 100, SHADOWERS~ C: once we reach 100, we're gonna have a total party for sure. ;D**

**Kitsumi-chan actually helped & wrote some parts of Maria's pov, so.. just a heads up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FruBa. Just Sam & Maria.**

* * *

"Goooooooood morning, Mariaaa, Tohruuu!" Sam, who was still in her pajamas, skipped around the table, giggling.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Maria cocked an eyebrow, sipping at her tea.

"Cccoooffffeeeeee." Sam's eyes sparkled, as she swiftly made her way upstairs, her uniform in hand.

Maria huffed, knowing that the girl was on her daily coffee-sugar rush. "What's going on today?"

"Oh! We're preparing for the cultural festival at school!" Tohru, a warm smile on her face, replied.

"That'll take place tomorrow, right?"

"Yeup! I hope you can come, Maria."

_Momiji is going to be there!_the fox tried to control the smile that was forming on her lips. "Of course I'll be there!"

Coming through the doorway was a neat looking Kyo Sohma. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton and started chugging it down.

"So even the grumpy kitty can wake up this early?" a dressed up wolf skipped after the arrival of the cat.

"OF COURSE, YA-... GYAAH! SOMEONE GET HIM OFF!" Kyo seemed to freeze in place as an exhausted Yuki placed his head on the orange-head's shoulder.

"Why don't you try to fight him? He's asleep, so don't you have an advantage?" Tohru asked, setting a clean dish aside.

"The rat is waaay stronger when he's still half-asleep more than awake."

Sam started laughing, "O-oh...y-yeah! Kitty's afraid of the rat! He finally admits it!"

"ONLY WHEN HE'S ASLEEP, YA IDIOT WOLF!"

"OI, I DON'T CARE. AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME AN IDIOT, BAKA CAT!"

All of a sudden, the two were shut up when Yuki had thrown Kyo against the wall.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Kyo yelled.

"I was until _you_woke me up." Yuki sneered.

"What about Sam?! How come you didn't throw her?!"

"Because that's wrong and I hate you, not Ms. Moone."

"WELL I OUGHTA..."

"Cat and rat." someone spoke.

Everyone, except Maria and Sam, flinched.

"Yeah, you're right. You guys fight like a cat and rat... Like..." Uo added from Hana's comment.

"TOM AND JERRY!" Sam squiggled, having to love that comedy cartoon.

"That's also an ice cream." Maria poked the wolf, giggling.

"Oh yeaaah." the brown-eyed girl gave a little fishy smile.

Uo and Hana went off on how the place Tohru was staying at was suitable for her. With that, they left.

"I'm going to schoooolll! Try to behave while I'm gone, Mar-chaan." Sam made her way and left the house.

"What are you saying?! LOOK WHO IS TALKING! TRY NOT TO BLOW ANYTHING UP! OKAY?! AND BE SURE TO BE A GOOD LITTLE WOLFIE! Kyo, get the fruck over to wolfie there." Maria pushed the orange head out of the door.

"But I'm not even done ea-"

"BYE!" and with that, the fox slammed the door on his face.

Yuki stared at her with a questioning face. The silver-eyed girl shook head with a light smirk. Shigure commented that it was time for Tohru and Yuki to go to school.

* * *

*ring ring*

"Shigure," Maria sang, handing the man the phone, "the phone's for you!"

Maria wondered who the young woman was one the phone._ Oh man I hope he didn't molest her. Huh Shigure, Shigure what shall I ever do with you._

"I'm coming, Maria dear," picking up the phone Shigure had a weird expression on his face, "Ohhh yes, of course."

_I knew it! He must have done something! Ahh, I don't even wanna think bout it._Going into the kitchen, the fox began to wash the dishes.

"What!?" came a scream followed by a POOF, the dog began to talk on the phone almost shocked.

Struggling not to laugh, the girl splashed some water on her face. _Ah that's better. Haha. that was way hilarious! I mean, it's not every day you see a dog talking on a phone._

"No you can't do that! I spent all my time and work on my masterpiece. It's a beautiful part of art, why can't you people realize?!" raising his voice was something that the dog did often. The person was talking back and then a lighter change of expression can to his face.

...

"Oh my bad! You didn't have to read that! I sent you the wrong copy! That was something I was working on for fun. Hehehe."

Maria was a bit confused on why Shigure was laughing. Maybe if her older sister would have let her seen whatever it was that caused the wolf to cover the fox's eyes, then maybe the redhead would have understood better.

* * *

"So. Tohru what are you doing for the festival?" Sam asked, knowing already in her head but still wanting to start a conversation.

"Oh well, I'm not sure about that yet. You see we haven't decided."

From the corner of Sam's eyes, she saw Yuki "checking out" Tohru. The wolf giggled slightly and moved her way to the back of the classroom. There, the debate on what Class D should do with rice balls began. Tohru started off saying how they could mix three ingredients in the rice balls. Of course, the Yuki Stalkers commented negatively on the poor girl's idea.

"Yo." Sam slammed her fist down on the desks by Sherlock and Light Imagay, "Don't go dissing on Tohru's idea. I mean, you can't even come up with one yourselves."

Quickly, the girls backed off, seeing how they didn't want to cause any more trouble. Because of the last time they had ticked Sam off, the black-haired girl was the reason Takabaka wasn't there at school.

Sam descended back to her old location and heard Kyo talking about fighting for the rice balls. She scoffed, seeing how that was a waaay stupid of an idea.

_Heh, I'm so weird. I told the Yuki stalkers that they shouldn't diss because they can't come up with a good idea... and here I am! Dissing without a better idea. ...OH! Lookie, lookie! Princey Yuki of the rats comes and gives the glorious idea of the hit or miss!_ Sam cheered in the back of her mind.

All of sudden, cats had surrounded the tempered Kyo Sohma.

"KITTIES! SO. MUCH. DAMN. FLUFFY. KITTIES!" Sam ran over to a kitty close to Kyo and snuggled with it.

Kyo cursed and ran out of the room. Sighing, the wolf followed his way up to the roof, with Mr. Snuggles, the white kitten she picked up, in hand.

* * *

"Maria, my little flower, the house is a mess! And I'm a man... and you probably know my little... problem... that was stuck in the kitchen when Tohru wasn't here, yes?" Shigure put down his newspaper and tilted his head to the side.

"E-yeh! (Yeah) It was like a land of gar-bahge!" Maria spoke her unique diction.

"Well, would you be a doll and help tidy up the house while I continue my work?" Shigure batted his eyelashes.

"Sure...?" Maria was unsure on whether she should have answered no.

"PERFECT! I have a cute little outfit for you to wear in my study! It's nothing skanky or anything, don't worry! And you can't take back your 'yes!' Good luck! I'll be working on my story." Shigure skipped off to only L Lawliet knows where.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Maria muttered, entering the study and seeing a black lacy maid outfit hanging by a closet.

* * *

"Hey there, feline o' mine!" Sam had just climb up the ladder with Mr. Snuggles on the top of her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo yelled, still being surrounded by cats.

"I came to go check up on you, silly." the girl sat cross-legged, stroking the white fur that was in her lap.

"Well, go bother someone else!" Kyo glared slightly, obviously wanting to be alone.

Pouting, the black-haired girl commented on how it was cool that cats popped up to Kyo here and then.

"It's not cool! I was walking with Kagura and a bunch of boars just came up! I thought we were going to die!"

Snickering, Sam pointed, "Why were you walking with Kagura? Were you two on a little date?"

"WITH THAT ABUSIVE BOAR?! TO HELL!"

After a brief laugh attack, Sam informed Kyo the reason why she was up here with him. She knew what he was feeling right now.

"Right. You supposedly know us and what goes around here." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you were supposed to be a fictional character!"

"Do you know how berserk that sounds?"

"But then again, I'm crazy, here. So it should make some sense. Anyways, I know how you feel about Yuki." Sam wiggled her eyebrows, a perverted smirk played on her tiny lips.

"WHAT?!" Kyo reddened, not wanting to guess what the girl was thinking about.

"I'm just kidding! Even though there are a lot of yaoi pics of you and-WHOOPS," Sam chuckled darkly, "No really. I'm just kidding. I know that you wish you were like Yuki because of how, according to Akito, the children of the rats are "special." Also, how that damn Akito disses on the cat and all. … I wish I could tell you how someone else thinks, but I can't. It'd ruin the story."

Rolling his eyes, the cat stayed perfectly silent, thinking over on what Sam had said. Even though the thought of being told that someone was from a whole other universe was just plain crazy, he knew that Sam was right. He was just a jealous little kitten who wanted to be someone who was admirable as Yuki. Little did he know that the rat felt the same way about Kyo, himself.

* * *

"SHIGURE-SAN, I AM DONE CLEANING!" Maria wiped the sweat off of her forehead, grinning at the hard work she had finished.

"Oh, Maria, are you hot? You know, you can always take off-"

"SPECIAL BROOM ATTACK!" the girl copied on what her older sister yelled and whacked multiple times on Shigure's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the dog bawled, running away from the broom.

"Gracias, senior!" Maria laughed, going up the stairs to change out of her little outfit.

Coming back down the stairs, the redhead was wearing a light blue polo shirt and black shorts. Maria went to the kitchen, hearing Shigure talking about how he'd be back soon after finishing some errands.

"Alright," Maria pulled out a tub of ice cream that she bought yesterday, "Have fun."

Right when Shigure left, the girl sat in front of the telly, nomming on her ice cream.

_Time for some good Japanese dramas for Maria-sama!_

* * *

"KyoKyo, are you ready to go home?" Sam smirked at the nickname that she overheard the boys call the orange head.

"My name's not KyoKyo!" the boy roared back.

"Why not," the wolf pouted, "I like the nickname for you! It suits you well!"

"Again, can't you go bother someone else?!"

"Well, I have no one else to bother except you. Tohru and Yuki are probably wrapping up the class and all. What's the point of going back to class if you only have a couple of minutes left until you leave?"

Kyo muttered, "Touche." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking away from school.

"Oi, Kyo-kun, where do you think you're going?" Sam ran over to his side.

"Where else? You said that we could go home, seeing how it's pointless going to class."

"Oh. Right!" Sam grinned with her eyes closed, adding a little skip to her pace.

_What the hell am I supposed to do with this girl...? _Kyo mentally slapped his forehead.

* * *

"Shigureeee," Maria whined slightly, laying on the wooden floor, "can we do something? Do you have anything we can do?"

"Sorry, I have no idea." Shigure thought of what the two could do, seeing how he was finished working.

An idea popped into Maria's mind as she stared at the dog's kimono. She suggested having a fashion show. Shigure agreed to this, merrily.

"Splendid! I wanted to try the outfits I bought, anyway." Maria quickly ran over to a group of bags and pulled them over to the opening of the house. She added that she would change in the bathroom and Shigure could dress up in his study.

After recieving the okay, the fox planned to start with her least favorite to the best clothing she had ever bought. She was really thrilled about this, seeing how she couldn't wait to see what Shigure would be wearing.

* * *

Sighing, Sam turned around and started walking backwards. She stuffed her hands in her back pocket and observed Kyo. Noticing for the first time, she could tell that Kyo looked… pretty hunky okay.

_Hm, well, I failed to notice that. He looks a bit... Ahh nevermind. He's a piss-off. I can't be finding myself complimenting his looks. _Sam frowned slightly, not wanting to be thinking of Kyo that way.

"Why are you staring at me?!" the cat yelled, his face reddening at the thought that she was gawking at him.

Quickly, Sam turned her head the opposite direction and had turned back briefly, "You must be imagining things, stupid cat. Are you becoming more like me? Mentally insane?" At this, the wolf had a huge smirk on her face, knowing that a fight will come in.

"I am not insane! You're the only one who's insane! You're scary as hell!" Kyo hissed.

"Awwh! Did I hit a nerve? You didn't have to go all pissy-prissy on me, little kitten."

"I AM NOT A KITTEN!"

"Well, I can't say you're a cat, now," Sam placed a finger on her lips, looking innocently at Kyo, "you're barely a man."

"I AM TOO A MAN."

"Ms. Moone, is everything alright?" a familiar voice was heard from a distance.

Turning her black head, she saw Yuki and Tohru walking together and towards the yelling cat and wolf. Bowing, Sam said that everything was okay. Tohru asked where they were during school and the wolf replied that it was no use in going back to classes for a couple of minutes. Yuki and Kyo seemed to be having a death-stare contest, so the two girls chose not to bother them.

Sam changed her mind and flicked Kyo's ear with a sly grin on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" the orange-head yelled, ticked that he was the first to avert his gaze, making him lose once again to the rat.

Giving a mischievous grin, Sam retorted, "It's not nice to glare at people like that, Kyo-Kyo."

"WHO SAID YOU CAN CALL ME KYO-KYO?!" he snarled.

Turning to Tohru with a devious look on her face, Sam commented, "It's someone's time of month."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"OH, look at that! We're at the house," the wolf regretted skipping inside, seeing how there were dresses everywhere, "AAAH! THE HORROR! IT BURRNSSSS!" Tumbling down onto her knees, Sam pretended that her eyes were burning out of their sockets.

"Ms. Moone, I think you're exaggerating just a bi-" Yuki stopped in the middle of his sentence and seemed to have a discomfort look on his face.

Strutting down what looked like a small catwalk was none other than Shigure Sohma. In a speedo. With a perverted look on his face.

"OH MY GOODNESS! RATED PG! RATED FRUCKING PG! THERE ARE CHILDREN READING THIS FANFICTION. THEY DON'T NEED A DISGUSTING PICTURE LIKE THIS IN THEIR TINY HEADS! GEEZABLEEH," Sam quickly ran upstairs, trying to erase what she saw downstairs.

_Who the hell is she talking to? Fanfiction...? _Kyo thought.

"What exactly is going on here?" Yuki asked, as Tohru covered her eyes from the scene and excused herself to go follow where the wolf went.

"Well," Maria came into the room, wearing a cute yellow blouse and black leggings, "Shigure-san and I were having our own little fashion show. We forgot to check the time on when you were coming home. Sorry that you had to see this."

"SO YOU THINK IT IS OKAY FOR SHIGURE TO WEAR SUCH A THING WHEN WE WERE GONE?!" someone yelled from upstairs.

"It wasn't like he was going to rape me!" Maria shouted back.

"I DO NOT CARE. THAT WAS FREAKING SCARY. TELL HIM TO GO CHANGE. THIS STORY IS ALREADY RATED T. WE DO NOT NEED IT ANY FURTHER!"

"What the hell is she talking about when she said, 'rate T'?" Kyo turned to the fox with an eyebrow raised.

"No idea. She's Sam, so it's nothing surprising to me. Also, Shigure-san, I guess our show is over thanks to Little Miss who's upstairs." Maria started gathering the clothes that were lying on the floor and folded them neatly.

"Awh, Sam's always a party crasher." Shigure pouted and collected his things.

"I AM NOT. I AM THE WILDEST PARTY ANIMAL IN TOWN."

"Sam-chan, stop shouting, please. You're going to scare the animals." the red-head sighed, placing the folded clothes against the wall.

"I'm already scaring the Sohmas, so technically, I'm already scaring the animals." the voice retorted back.

~*Next Day*~

Sam woke up again, heavy bags formed under her eyes. She went over to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and saw Kyo fixing himself his own rice ball as Tohru was working on perfecting dozens of finished rice balls.

… _Oh my gosh. Tohru is going to give her speech about the plum on the back. This is when Kyo starts liking her... I think... No,_ Sam shook her head, already blushing heavily, _I'll be fine. I don't like Kyo that much, a-anyways. I have L Lawliet by my side! HELL TO THE YEAH!_

The wolf bit her lip harshly, trying to tell herself that she'll let things be.

"Yo, do you have a fever or something? You're so red." she felt a cold hand lightly touch her forehead.

Gasping, she averted her gaze up to see a skeptical Kyo looking down at her. It seemed he had finished making his rice ball and made his way over to the main room. Sam turned three times redder. She felt her hands starting to perspire, but what she thought was that she actually had a fever.

"Try to take better care of yourself. You're going to make your sister worry about you for being careless of your health." he took a bite out of his rice ball and sat down by the table.

"Gomen, Kyo. I'll try to take better care of myself." she sat down beside him.

"Isn't today the day of the festival? What's your class doing?" the cat, who was still nomming on his food, asked, trying to create a conversation. He had no idea why he was even trying to bother to talk to her, but he decided not to be rude.

"Well, we decided to have a role-playing café. I dunno whom I'll be as, though. I guess I'll find an inspiration before then." Sam leaned her back against the table, her arms hugging her legs that were close to her chest. She wanted this nervous feeling to leave her stomach. What she thought was nervousness turned out to be hunger, seeing how a split second later, her stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry." the orange-head smirked.

"You're right," Sam looked down and poked at her stomach which growled in return, "I guess I'll go make myself something."

Remembering what happened the time that Sam made something in the kitchen, Kyo got up and said that he'd make some rice balls for her. The girl reluctantly said that he didn't have to go through all that trouble.

"I don't trust you in making my food, gomen." Sam bit her lip, wanting to do it on her own. She stood up and was about to go into the kitchen until the cat spoke up.

"Says the girl who got rice to set up in flames." he smirked.

The wolf frowned, giving in. She sat back down and quickly realized that the 'plum-on-the-back' talk never came.

_How can I be so stupid, _she let her head slam against the table, _I'm changing the whole story. Stop getting in the way of things, baka._

* * *

**Meeeeehhhh. Can't stop playing Happy Wheels because of freaking PewDiePie... Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

*background tune: Time for Reviewer queestions..with Shadow~*

**ROLL PLAY TIME!** QUICK! Kyo stole your lemons! WHAT DO YOU DO?!

I'd throw lemons at his manlymanpart, force him to listen to Justin Bieber (because he hates Justin Bieber... and One Direction... Haters gon' hate. Potatoes gon' potate.), old lady bag attack, and show 'im who's boss! *terrible evil laugh* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

What would YOU do?

**~Shadow**

**P.S. If some of you didn't know before, I am holding a poll on my new (original) story (dunno where the hay i'll post it up...) & I'd appreciate if you took some of your time to just pick your fave. hunk. ;) Thanks to all the Shadowers who were with me (or us... seeing Kitsumi helping out and all) from the beginning! And of course, a round of applause to those who became Shadowers later on. :3 (...we need our own Shadowers cheer or something. Suggestions are happily allowed. *heart*)**


	14. RABID SQUIRREL!

**RAWR*heart* I'm so sorry that I'm barely posting. I have a lot of stuffie I'm doing, but I'm trying to rack up more ideas! Any ideas, of course, you know you can comment them. x3**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Fruba...blahblahblah, I own Sam, Maria, and Sierra Maine/mist.**

* * *

"I'm so excited! It's the festival time!" Maria skipped out of the house, arms linked with Sam, who decided that she would look like Misaki Ayuzawa from Maid Sama. Sam didn't really have to do anything except wear the green uniform that Misaki had. Other than that, she looked practically similar to the anime girl.

_Anime within an anime..._ Sam gave a childish grin, _Animeception!_

Yawning, the wolf turned to her little sister, "You _do_remember that we have to set the preparations up first, hai?"

"WHY ARE YOU YAWNING? IT'S BARELY MIDDAY AND YOU'RE TIRED?!" Maria gave a disgraced look.

"I had trouble sleeping for the fourth week." shrugged the brown-eyed girl.

"Again, try taking some sleeping pills, even though ya know I hate having chemicals in the body. I want ya to worry more about your health."

"No way! I hate pills and you know it. They're so dang hard to swallow!" Sam had that depressed anime expression, making her look chibi like.

"Then try not to act so tired." the red-head rolled her eyes, seeing her nee-chan lacking respect.

"Alright, alright." Sam huffed.

The teens were walking back to school, planning to help set things up. Tohru and Yuki were far ahead, since they started leaving earlier than the other three.

Trying to unravel her boredom, Sam started kicking at an acorn that was once subsiding on the side of the path. She slowed down her pace, leaving Maria walk besides Kyo. She sighed, hands in her pockets, not knowing how to lighten up their little stroll. Her sensitive nose picked up a scent and she noticed a hungry-looking squirrel hopping from tree to tree; its eyes seemed to be stuck on the acorn. Smirking, Sam picked up the acorn and started to whistle, nonchalantly. She sneaked up, naturally, behind an oblivious Kyo and snuck the acorn into his back-pocket.

The reaction of the squirrel, Sam thought, was priceless. It was peeved that it no longer saw the delicacy of its nut and flew its way over to the orange-haired teen. It scrawled all over Kyo's head, causing his hair to become a horrid mess.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kyo started running, trying to remove the fur ball off of his scalp.

"Rabid squirrel! Kyaaa!" Sam pursed her lips, pretending to be a squirrel eating a nut.

Tohru didn't seem to know what was going on, while Yuki couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of Kyo being attacked by the rodent. Maria, on the other hand, muttered something about how typical Sam was at being a maniac.

"Sam-chan, you need to be nicer to Kyo!" Maria faked scolded her.

"But mummsy! The squirrel seems to be enjoying ambushing the cat!" Sam gave a malignant grin.

_ "YOU DAMN WOLF, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kyo managed to remove the acorn from his pocket and drive the squirrel away. He started to change at the black-haired girl, but she ran away from his grasp._

_ "YES! MY FREEDOM!" she yelled, as she ran into the school building. Turning to her peeved off friend, she gave a little victory dance and stuck her tongue out at him._

_ She can get really childish, sometimes..._Maria giggled softly to herself, following along her happity-giggidy friend.

* * *

"Oh, Yuki! Don't you look so extravagant in your dress!" Sam cooed at the rat.

"Ms. Moone," he squirmed a bit, embarrassed at wearing the dress.

"Right, right. Anyways, I have to go to my class. Bye!" the wolf waved before making her way out of the classroom.

…

Suddenly, a lot of wolf-whistle callings were heard from outside right when Sam left. A curious Maria went off to see what was going on. Right there, surrounded by a group of boys was Sam, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay, what is this all about?" Maria put her hands on her waist, glaring at all of the guys who seemed to take a fast interest in the black-haired girl.

"THEY ARE ALL HIGH ON MUSHROOMS," cried Sam, who was trying her best not to get touched by the boys, "I dunno how the hell they were let onto school grounds!"

"That's a lie!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah! We were just trying to catch a glimpse of Sam because we heard someone was going to ask her out."

"Yeah, and who are you?"

The whole lot of guys started talking at once about how someone took an interest in Sam and who the hay Maria was. All of a sudden, Sam punched a guy straight in the jaw, sending him flying across the hallway. She held a victory face and cheered with pleasure. The fox stared wide eyed at the girl, asking why she did what she did.

"Well, I felt someone touch me, so I whiplashed on him... Wrong thing to do?" the brown-eyed girl laughed, nervously.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda."

"But it wasn't like I was going to let him continue touching me!" the girl huffed and proceeded to her classroom, "This proves how I need more ugly sleep. These boys just can't get enough."

"Sam, isn't Momiji supposed to come soon?"

"Don't worry. He comes when the festival starts. Now I need to go and be lazy in class! Tara!" the wolf skipped away, the group of boys tailing behind her.

Sighing with a smile on her face, Maria returned back to where the two Sohma boys and Tohru were. She was just in time to see two girls hand Yuki a dress that they wanted him to wear.

"Hey, Yuki, this'll be good for the long run. Trust me," Maria smiled, knowing that because Yuki wore the dress, he would save Tohru and Momiji later on. Yuki smiled in response, excusing himself to go change.

* * *

"Help," Sam heard a familiar voice sing.

"I need somebody, help!" the wolf sang back, smiling at the sight of blonde hair.

"Not just anybody," turning her head, Sam caught sight of a pair of electric purple eyes, "Help!"

"You know I need someone!"

"Heeeelllppp!" the two girls sang in unison.

Laughing, the taller girl ruffled Sam's black hair, "Still got those highlights, I see."

"Well, they're never coming off, Sierra mist!"

Sam could remember how she met Sierra Maine. It wasn't that too long ago and it ended up with the black-haired girl changing.

…

_** "Hey, you've got to hide your love away..." a soft voice sang.**_

_** "HEY! YOU LIKE THE BEATLES, TOO?!" Sam Moone stood up on her chair, arms at her sides. A shocked expression came from a girl with dirty blonde hair and you could see the shyness in her purple eyes, although, it didn't reflect upon her appearance. She was wearing all black, but she didn't seem to be the goth kind of girl.**_

_** Hopping down from her seat, Sam was thankful that they were the only two in the classroom. She didn't need more people knowing that she was insane. Skipping over to the frozen girl, the wolf bowed and introduced herself with a slight accent, "Sam Moone at yer service, ma'am. I 'eard you were singing the Beatles. I, myself, love the Beatles! I hope we can be great friends!" While she was saying this, she took the girl's hand and shook it.**_

_** Admiring Sam's chivalrous spirit, the girl shook back and smiled, "Sierra Maine, here! I adore the Beatles and just music in general."**_

_** "I can tell that we'll be perfect friends, Sierra mist." forgetting to think, Sam had given a hug to the girl before her.**_

**Oh snap! **_**she heard the familiar poof sound and found her black paws in sight.**_

_** Sam bit her wolf lip, wanting to run out of there as fast as she could. She planned that she would knock Sierra out, so when the girl woke up, she would thought that everything that happened was just a dream. Before she was able to hit the girl, Sam heard a light giggle. Craning her neck, she found Ms. Maine kneeling down and soon petting Sam's fur.**_

_** "How neat! Your red highlights made it to your eyes. You're a black wolfy with pretty red eyes!" Sierra complimented, a soft grin on her face.**_

_** "What... in the name of L...?" the wolf's eye twitched a bit, unable to input the fact that the human wasn't overreacting about the whole situation.**_

_** "I never knew that someone could turn into an animal! That's really cool!"**_

_** "You must be insane for not going berserk on me..." Sam muttered, trotting around Sierra, making sure that there wasn't something wrong with the girl.**_

_** "No. I'm the definition of normal," the girl smiled, "besides, I've always loved reading fantasy books, so seeing this... is unbelievable!"**_

_** "You're crazy. I like you. I can tell we'll be great friends." Sam gave a toothy grin.**_

_***poof***_

_** "Aaand," the wolf sang, "close your eyes, girly!"**_

_** By the time Sierra reopened her eyes, Sam was already changed back into her clothes, "Don't ask what just happend."**_

_** "Why-"**_

_** "Just don't. Trust me."**_

"Sierra, can you help me out here?" a classmate called, breaking Sam from her thought.

Turning to the one who called, the purple-eyed girl replied, "I'll be right there!"

The two walked over to their classmate and helped her bring up tables. Sam asked what Sierra was doing there so early.

"I have no life," the girl frowned slightly, "So I came here to help with the preps."

"Don't worry," Sam gave a reassuring smile, "I have no life either."

The wolf looked to see who Sierra was cosplaying as. She found her wearing a Noel Kreiss, from Final Fantasy, outfit. It made sense in the wolf's head, seeing how Mels loved the game. Although, Sam didn't know how in the world Sierra had the game. _Oh well, anything could happen in the anime world._

Heaving a folded table, Sam tugged it over to the other side of the classroom. With each step she took, she felt the weight from the table gradually increase. Before she was able to reach her destination, she was crawling on the floor, the board on her back, making her look like a human turtle.

"Almost... there..." she gasped for breath and continued her venture.

Not a second later, a great amount of weight was lifted off of the tiny girl's shoulders. Looking up, she saw her class's hunk president, Hikaru Matsukawa. His jet black hair was messed up again, but it looked good on him. His red eyes seemed to lighten as he chuckled at the sprawled girl. Helping her up, Sam took a notice that he was cosplaying as someone that seemed to look like L Lawliet from Death Note. Though Hikaru wouldn't possibly know anything about Death Note, whoever he was cosplaying as, reminded the girl of her favourite panda detective.

_This just officially made him twice as hot. _Sam kept herself from drooling by quickly thanking him and leaving abruptly. She went back to a snickering Sierra. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You just rejected, like, the hottest dude in the class!" Sierra said, as if it were completely obvious.

"Well for your information, I don't fall in love." the wolf stuck her nose in the air.

"That's a lie~"

"Is not!"

"Everyone falls in love."

"I don't. I hate everyone."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

"I SEE HOW YOU ARE!" Sierra mist sang in a very high-pitched voice. She knew that that was one of Sam's pet peeves.

"THE STUPID HIGH PITCHED SINGING. IT HURTS. SO DANG MUCH. I HOPE YOU STEP ON A LEGO!" the black-haired girl ran out of the room, her hands covering her ears.

"I love you too, Sam-chan!" the purple-eyed girl giggled and waved farewell.

* * *

**That's the end of this chappie! :3 I'm most likely gonna post the next one hopefully by the end of this week since it ties in with this chappie, as well.**

**Thank you thank you, arigatou to every old and new Shadower who read this story from beginning to now! :) You are my inspiration. *insert inspirational music he-aarrrr***

*background tune: Time for Reviewer queestions..with Shadow~* (two stuffies since I love these as much as you guys do xD)

If you had a band, what would you name it?

_Sam and the Potatoes. _It's just that awesome, I know. JUST KID. The Fallen because I actually tried to attempt to make a band called that. :D Heh. & it ties in with: Fallen Fruits. Cool, yeah? yeah? YEAH? :D ... okay... :c

**ROLL PLAY TIME, BIATCH. **Yuki: Will you marry me, live in a giant pumpkin together, and have tiny baby rocks? *heart* Kyo: Wanna go to Narnia and fight off bears, meditate under the water fall, and have baby pandas? Kagura: DO YOU WANNA PLAN ON DESTROYING KYO & 'APOLOGIZING' AFTER?! Sam: ... do you wantz a cookie & swim in chocolate pudding?

WHICH ONE?!

PUDDING. PUDDING ALL THE WAY. what would YOU pick?!

**~Shadow**


	15. Don't Drop The Bomb

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! :) I'm thankful for all of you Shadowers & the wonderful reviews/follows/etc.**

**Now... time for chappie 15!**

* * *

"Looky! It's Princess Sam. She has come back for us!" the wolf saw a familiar group of guys standing at a corner.

_Oh shnitzles, not these guys! _Sam gave a slight groan, not wanting to deal with the boys again. "Get away from me you bloody creeps!"

"Sammy! Sammy! Princess Sammy!" they started running over to the scared girl. Breaking for it, the wolf sprinted over to her only safe haven: Class D.

Bursting into the room, everyone stared at the newly come girl. Her black hair was sticking up and she was pale from running so much.

"Sam, what happened?" Maria asked, placing down a tray of rice balls on a stand.

The girl wasn't able to answer because she heard the same callings, "Princess~ Where art thou?"

"Foxxy, they're out to get me!" Sam quickly ran besides the closest person who she knew. She soon found herself standing and hiding behind a shocked looking Kyo.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kyo yelled, highly confuse on the current event.

"There are boys who are trying to rape me," Sam explained, a scared look plastered on her face. Kyo sighed, looking over to see a group of boys standing at the entry of the door. He ran his hand through his orange hair and muttered something unintelligent. His face was terribly red and he put his arm around the tiny girl's shoulder. He seemed to be interested in what was happening to his right, though. Sam's eyes widen and her pupils seemed to dilate a tad. Quickly, her face turned from pale white to a light scarlet.

_Well, at least it shooed those boys away. _she noticed the boys' hopes decreasing a bit, seeing how Kyo seemed to be in 'possession' of their Princess.

Thanking Kyo quickly, the red-faced girl slipped out from his arm and skittered over to Maria. The fox looked as if she was about to burst with laughter, seeing her onee-chan blushing like hell.

"Well, thats was an interesting event! It must have been a bit frightening. You alright, sweetie?" The fox then gave a concerned look.

"Duuh! Who do you think I am? A grandma? I can run pretty fast!" the girl gave a wolfish grin.

"Well, I see you're alright, so get back to work girl!"

"Umm about that..."

"Yes?" A long look into Sam's eyes came to place.

"Okay... it goes like this... So earlier, I fell down because I was carrying a table. So then, a hunk... I mean, Hikaru helped me up and I ran out of their like speedy gonzales. Then, I met up with the perverted boy group... and then-KYAAA!" the wolf turned abruptly to see a boy running away from them.

"What-" Kyo raised his eyebrow.

"YOU PERVERTED LITTLE PRICK," Sam slipped into her England accent, "WHO DO YEH THINK YOU ARE FOR BLEEDIN' TOUCHING A GIRL'S BUM?" She ran out of the classroom, with fumes coming out of her ears.

"Oh no..." Maria muttered, following the girl who seemed like she was ready to kill someone.

* * *

"Yuki-kuuun!" a peppy voice was heard, "Why do you look like a girl?"

"What's that little rascal doing here?!" Kyo growled, his hands balled up in fists. It was as if the bunny boy before him was the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute! Wow, who's he?" everyone started gathering around and talking to one another about Momiji and Hatori Sohma, who had just arrived.

"Hi, I'm Momiji Sohma~ And this, here is Hatori Sohma!" little bunny boy introduced, taking off his purple hat. **-or whatever you call that thing. A beret...? … No... I don't think so... Anyways... *awkward*...-**

Hatori was checking if Yuki was breathing correctly and all that other doctory stuff, while Tohru asked what was going on. Hatori explained what Yuki's problem was.

"Hey! Get off of that!" Kyo yelled, seeing Momiji sitting on the stand and eating a rice ball.

"Oh, isn't Sam-chan supposed to be with you? Gasp," Momiji gasped, "if Sam-chan is here, that means Mar-chan is, too! Where are they, where are they? You're not keeping them to yourself, are you?"

"Wha-?! No!" Kyo had that I-Would-Be-Crazy-To-Like-Those-Two! face.

"Well, how mean! You can't let two cute girls off by themselves! Oh well. I guess that means they're mine!" Momiji giggled and almost jumped out of his pants when he saw a familiar black-haired girl with red highlights. "SAM-CHAAAANNN!"

"Oh? Oh! Momiji-kun!" Sam grinned before making her way to the bouncy boy.

"Hi, Sam-chan~ If you're here, then Maria-chan is definitely here! Am I right?"

"Oh, Momo you're here! Yeah, Maria's here. Uh, anyway, is Hatori here as well?" Sam looked around the room, even though she already knew that he was.

"Hatori is checking up in Yuki to see if he's okay" Momiji did this cute little pose.

Walking in the classroom, Maria thought to herself, _Wow cultural festivals are exhausting, how do people keep up with this? _In the far distance, you could hear running as fast as lightning.

"Oh no not in front of everyone please." whispered the fox.

Then it happened...

*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF*

The loud noise made people turn around and just in that moment, Sam started to limbo. At the same time, Yuki did his acting. Both grabbed everyone's attention, giving Tohru the chance to carry the bunny and fox away from it all.

_Well this is kind of awkward, _Maria gulped, _Tohru is supposedly my knight in shining armor and I'm by Momiji... aah._

During the limbo, Kyo joined in so Sam wasn't the only one doing the queer act. The band started playing and people were all cheering in who limboed the lowest.

"Carrot, I am so going to win."

"As if," he scoffed, "I'll be the one who'll have the last laugh, Sam. You'll see!"

The two competitors got so into it that they forgot all about the problems above. It took the black-haired girl not too long to even remember what had just happened. She cursed under her breath and slipped away from the limbo scene, rushing to get upstairs.

As she went up, she saw Maria back to human, but Momiji was still a bunny and was sitting on top of her friend's head.

"Maria, are you alright? What happened? Oi! Stop staring yeh fox," Sam snapped, her dialect slipping in, "I know I look funny. I ran all the way over here."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Although, there _is_ one thing I'm wondering about."

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!" the brown-eyed girl chewed her bottom lip, wondering what Maria was thinking about.

"When were you able to get down so low?" Maria let a tiny giggle.

"...was that it? Was that seriously it?"

"Yeup! I wish I could limbo that low," Maria pouted a little.

"Well, next time, ask me to help you! I would love to show you my techniq-"

"You damn wolf! Why did you leave me all alone back there?!" a fuming Kyo trudged up the stairs.

"I was talking here," Sam frowned, not turning around to face the cat, "As I was saying-"

"Look at me when I fucking talk to you, ya damn wolf!" Kyo hissed.

"You did _not _just drop the f-bomb! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU. YOU DROPPED THE EFFIN' F BOMB. BAD KITTY! BAD BAD BAD!" the wolf turned to the cat, landing multiple punches on his arm.

"WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH SAYING FUCK?! YOU SWEAR ALL THE TIME!" Kyo snapped, trying to dodge the launched punches.

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN! IT'S TOO VULGAR, YA BAKAAAA!" Sam punched him in the jaw which sent him flying.

When Kyo finally reached the ground, he swore unconditionally at the wolf. Hatori broke in and said, "Momiji, you know that it was not smart of you to jump onto Maria like that."

"B-but..." Momiji pouted, still bunny form.

"Yeah. You were just lucky Yuki came in with his dress-GYAAAAH!" Yuki had hit Kyo at the same place Sam had hit him and the cat flew into the sky, once again. When he had reached the ground, because gravity is a bamf, the orange-head muttered, "Damn rat..."

"Yuki gets a 'damn rat' while I get a whole lot of swearing..." Sam gave a disappointed look before adding, "I must be so special~"

Not hearing the comment Sam made, Yuki crouched down and looked at Momiji, saying, "Hatori's right you know, Momiji. That was wrong of you to do."

"I was just too happy when I saw Maria-chan, though!" the bunny continued pouting, as he snuggled on the red-hair. This made Maria's cheeks go slightly pink, but she tried not to make it so obvious.

"Well, you'll be grounded for two weeks. Also, we are to leave right now."

"But Hari!" Momiji whined.

"Fine. Just say your goodbyes."

Sam went over to where Tohru was and fixed her bows that were falling slightly from her hair. _Oh my Lawlie, her hair is so soft! _

"Thank you, Sam-chan!" Tohru bowed, after the wolf had tied the brown hair into a lovely braid, "How did you learn how to fix hair?"

"Mar-chan's always experimenting on me, and so I learned a bit from her. You're welcome." Sam smiled. She overheard a snap and turned to see Hatori take a picture of the two Sohma teens.

"Come on, Momiji. It's time for us to leave." Hatori said goodbye and carried Momiji down the stairs.

"Byeee~" the bunny waved.

"HATORI!" Kyo growled, running after the two.

_Wait... isn't it time for Yuki-san to bring his swag on to Tofu-I mean, Tohru? ...I must be really hungry. Well, time to leave the two by themselves. They deserve it. _Sam said that she had to return to her class for the last few hours, so she took Maria by her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

* * *

"Sieerra miist~" Sam skipped to her school friend, ruffling the dirty blonde hair.

"Saaamsaaaa!" she sang back.

"Excuse me..." someone called.

"Welcome, welcome!" the black-haired and blonde ran over to the couple. They quickly showed them to a seat before Sam went back to the group, "You guys can go home. I got a job at this restaurant, so you guys can just go now."

"Are you sure? What time will you be home? Shall I prepare dinner?" Maria put her hands by her mouth, trying to think of the dinner they would have tonight.

"You can actually work?" Kyo snickered.

"SOMEONE SHUT THIS BOY UP BEFORE I ATTACK HIM!" Sam faked cried.

"Alright, alright," Kyo scowled, "Just don't be so late, okay? Bad things can happen when it's night."

Sam squiggled, touched by what the kitty had just said, "Someone cares about me!"

"To hell." Kyo rolled his eyes and proceeded towards the door.

"...Don't worry. I'll be fine, Kyo-kun!" by the time he turned around, he saw Sam with a silly grin and giving him a peace sign.

The orange head gave an 'okay' sign with his right hand while his left hand covered his mouth that wore a smile. He really had no idea why this made him feel better, but it did.

"Byeee, Sam-chan! Try not to blow anything up!" Maria chirped, pushing Kyo out the door.

"I DON'T BLOW UP STUFF!" someone yelled as the fox went further away from the class.

* * *

"Pheew! Done with a hard day's night... It's been a haard daay's night... and I've been workiiinn' like a dooog! It's been a haard daaay's night. I should be-oof!" Sam stopped singing seeing how she bumped into someone.

She was in wolf form and she cursed multiple times in her head. She looked over to see a white snake staring at her.

"HOLY SHNATZLES, A SNAKE!" she accidentally slipped out.

"Oh? Who are you?" the snake replied, having a familiar voice.

"A...Ayame?!"

"So you know me? How... fascinating! Did Yuki ever tell you about me? Does he miss his older brother that much? Ohh, how sweet! Are you his fiancee? One couldn't possibly talk about one's family members unless they are in a intimate relationship."

Sam turned back into a human, so she ran behind a tree before returning with her clothes back on. She was still in her cosplay outfit because she forgot to bring clothes to change into. She felt something squirm in her bra. When she went to check, it was Ayame, who was still a snake.

"You have wonderful plumps. My brother really is a lucky fello-"

"PERVERT!" the black-haired girl threw the snake away from her, "You're worse than Shigure! AND NO, I AM NOT YUKI'S FIANCEE. I AM NO ONE'S FIANCEE."

"No, no you _have _to be his fiancee! You're so bashful. Oh young love." the snake held a thoughtful look.

"Say that again," she growled, "and I'll let you experience road kill. Anyroad, what're you doing here?"

_It's not your episode, yet..._Sam thought.

"Well, I got lost when trying to find Shigure's house."

"Oops! It's late already. Time to go back to the Sohma house for you! See ya around, Yame-san." Sam picked up the little snake and whipped him around like a rope. She let go and waved as the little snake flew into the air and away from where she was.

* * *

**Well... I'm glad to say I'm back on writing now that I have more ideas. I hope everyone spends a lovely Thanksgiving with their family. :)**

*background tune: Time for Reviewer queestions..with Shadow~* (two stuffies since I love these as much as you guys do xD)

I'm superb happy that it's almost Christmastime! What would you like for Christmas this year?

I would want a super galactic dinosaur that could fly, make me mashed potatoes, and play video games with me! What would YOU like for Christmas? :)

**Well, that'll be all. :) Love you all & keep those reviews coming! ;3**

**~Shadow**


	16. S Lawliet

**Shadowers, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I haven't been updating like I said I would, and I am really sorry! Things have been so hectic in the new school with my final exams and all. Also, I'm working on a flash game & another story... But don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you guys! So, yeah! I'm really sorry and I_ promise_ to find more room for you guys! Anywho, NEW CHAPTER. YAAAY~**

* * *

"I do hope Sam-san is alright! It's awfully late." Tohru looked out of the window from time to time.

"Yes, and where is that cat, you suppose?" Yuki asked, placing his book down.

"Not sure," Maria shrugged, "I just hope onee-chan is alright..."

* * *

"KYAAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Slowly opening her eyes, Sam saw that she had brought Kyo to the ground. Kyo was overly pissed. The wolf tittered, helping the cat back up.

"Gomen. What're you doing here, anyway?" the girl bit her bottom lip.

Checking to see if any of his bones were broken, Kyo sighed, "I... was just about to pick you up..."

"Oh... well... sorry for uh... kicking you to the ground..." Sam scratched the back of her neck.

"Really...? Uh... it's al-"

"Naah, I'm just kidding. I would never be sorry. You could have been someone who wanted to rape me." the wolf grinned and laughed.

A once blushing Kyo was red with anger. He yelled, "Well, I won't bother picking you up anymore!"

"Awwwh, it's alright, kitty. Don't need to get yer little kitty fur in a twist." the girl smiled, took the cat's hand, and they both made their way back home.

"That's why I came. I-We were worried. Especially-"

"Maria? Yeah, I figured..." Sam stared at the ground and gave a small smile.

Kyo looked at her with a thoughtful look. He smiled a bit. When Sam turned her head up, Kyo looked away, blushing slightly. He heard a quiet soft laugh. Turning back, he saw the girl hold a warm smile. Sighing, the cat gave a smile, though anyone could have barely seen it.

"SAAAAAMMMMIEEE!" a flash of red and silver quickly latched onto the girl.

"HORRY MOTHER OF ALL GOOD CHOCOLATE!" Sam fell onto the ground, before a blue puff of smoke appeared. When Kyo and Maria looked over to their friend, she was already in hwe wolf form.

"Nee-chan, where have ya been? You took so long! Oh what wonders could have happened! Kyo, thank you darling! What would have she done if a man attacked her... I cannot even stand the thought! You should pick her up all the time, just in case. I would die if anything happened to her. Promise me, Kyo!" tears strolled down Maria's eyes as she acted._ Damn I hope this works out._ "I beg you! It's one of my final wishes when I leave this earth. Stay with her. Who knows what will happen to me and I need a man to do the job in my place when I'm no longer here."

"Um, Okay?" Kyo didn't know how to reply, but he said whatever would make the redhead happy.

"MARIA, YOU BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE! Well... not before Kyo... BUT STILL! AND WHY HIM?! REALLY?!" the wolf stared with huge eyes.

"Oh, but my sister, you have to know all possibilities! The world is a harsh place and who knows what it is like here."

"But it's not like you're gonna die anytime soon, you idiot!" the wolf whimpered.

"Ms. Moone! It's wonderful to see that you're alright." Yuki slid the front door open.

"See, even my friend Yuki was worried." Mari went to hug Yuki.

"MARIA!" Sam started to yell.

*poof; poof*

Yuki had turned into his rat form, so Maria was now hugging a tiny gray rat. By the time Yuki had changed, Sam had changed back into her human form. She quickly ran inside the house to go change into her pajamas. She soon returned back with a scowl. She was wearing an oversized blue shirt and black sweats.

"Get yer arses inside. Tohru made us some little night snack." Sam directed before running off to the kitchen.

"Yay, yay what kind of food?" Maria's fake tears stopped and she skipped inside the house.

"Leftover rice balls!" Tohru smiled, holding a tray of rice balls.

"Yeup," Sam nommed on a tuna filled rice ball, "They were from the festival. I heard there was one more miss, but I dunno."

"Ah but the more the better for me! Hehe. These are good. Yummy!" Maria nommed on one.

"They're... so... OISHII!" Sam nommed on her second one that had salmon.

"GYAH! WHAT IS THIS?!" Kyo spit his out after taking a bite.

"Those are leeks." Yuki smirked.

"So there was a miss... Heh! Sucks to be you, kitty-kun." this time, the wolf smirked as well.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Kyo hissed.

Sam muttered, placing her thumb by her lip, "How sad... back to the pissy prissy."

"Aw, wasn't he better all shy?" Maria asked, shaking her head.

"I guess all good things come to an end." Sam yawned a bit. The day was really filled with so much events. She had never felt this tired ever since the few weeks living by herself.

"You must be tired you have been working a lot so you should go to sleep." Maria suggested.

"NOO, I'm not a little baby anymore I'm... 16... I think... YEAH! I'm 16 years old."

"Well if you're that old, you need more rest!"

"Now, my wonderful daisies, be good and do not fight." Shigure looked wounded taking a sip of his tea.

"Huh, they're more like roses with thorns, if you ask me." Kyo stated, glaring at the black-haired girl.

"You stupid cat, that's no way to talk about those ladies." the rat sneered at orange-head.

"Oh roses are beautiful, but I prefer a white Iris." the fox wiggled her tail

"I like blue daisies, blue hydrangeas, and blue cherry blossoms. Dur sho purrty!" Sam squiggled with moe.

"So much!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling warmly. Her favourite flower was a sunflower because it matched her personality: cheerful and bright.

"Uhm, not to be rude," Sam shuffled her feet, cheeks a tint of pink, "but I'd like to sleep."

"Oh my poor baby daisy! Sleep well, for tomorrow is a new day!" Shigure patted the top of the wolf's head and left off to his study room. In the process of patting the girl's head, he messed up the once straight hair.

"Goodnight..." the brown-eyed girl muttered.

"See ya, wolfie."

"I HOPE YOU STEP ON A LEGO, YA BAKA KITTEN."

"Goodnight, Ms. Moone."

"Goodnight, dear Yuki!" Sam bowed, attitude completely changing over to the rat.

When everyone went off, the wolf plopped down onto the floor mattress. Glancing over to her right, she saw a quick blur of red before she found Maria hugging her...again. With that, the older girl found herself in her wolf form...again.

"GOSH DANG, COULDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL LIKE... LATER ON?! I JUST CHANGED!"

"I wuv you, wolfie!"

"No. Just shut up."

"Waah! You're so mean to me!"

"You sound like Momi-"

*poof*

"You better not turn your puny head, little rascal!" growled a human formed Sam, putting her clothes on as fast as she could.

Giggling, Maria retorted, "I don't even wanna see ya naked, nee-chan."

"Because the only person you wanna see bare is Momiji." Sam smirked, teasing her best friend.

"Hey! You! Shut up!" Maria chucked a strawberry at her.

Nomming on the strawberry, Sam asked, "How the hell did you get a strawberry, foxxy?"

"It's anime. Anything can happen, wolfy."

Nodding, Sam continued nomming on the strawberry. This particular fruit reminded her of L Lawliet from another anime, Death Note. If it wasn't for Fruits Basket, she would have been a die-hard Death Note fan. For Maria, she loves anything Naruto. If it weren't for her love of Momiji, she'd reread Naruto over and over again until her miniature head exploded.

"Hey, you know what I wanna figure out?" Sam picked at her teeth, done with her fruit.

"What?" Maria sat down, cross-legged, on the floor mattress.

"I wanna know what makes us turn into a wolf or fox. I mean, I wanna figure it out so we can be more cautious when we are in public and so forth. I don't think it's similar to the zodiac curse. I mean, it is a curse, but not one like the zodiac."

"Hm. No one seems to know, so I guess we'll have to find out ourselves."

An I-have-a-great-crazy-idea look came upon Sam's face. Maria quizzically looked at her onee-chan, wondering if this idea involved her.

"Just go to bed. It's late." Sam, still smirking with her idea, told the young one. She got up from sitting on the floor and made her way across the room, to sit by the window.

"What about yourself? You need to rest, Sam-chan." Maria yawned, snuggling under the blankets.

"Insomnia. I'll be fine." Sam gave a reassuring smile and put on her earphones.

Understanding, Maria said her goodnights and quickly fell asleep. Sam watched as her sister went off into a heavy slumber. The black-haired girl pulled up her earphones and turned her music up, ignoring the rest of the world.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, eggs and breggie!" someone yelled from down the stairs.

Hating to wake up from an amazing sleep, Maria yawned, sat up, and stretched. She went over to a nearby mirror to see her hair all up in tangles. Sighing, she combed through her copper strands and gasped when she saw a figure standing by the door. Turning, she saw a familiar looking girl wearing an oversized white long sleeved shirt, baggy blue pants, had her hair in a unique fashioned way, and was barefoot. But what caught her attention was the dark, large 'bags' under the girl's eyes.

"S-Sam, is that you?" Maria coughed, trying to hold back her laughter.

Saying in a monotone voice, Sam replied, "There is an 85% chance that my plan of cosplaying L Lawliet for the whole day will fail. Also, I'm quite stressed that I had to put make-up for these fake bags under my eyes. I'm craving for sweets. Also, I think Light Yagami is Kira. Oh, and I'm disappointed that I had to dye my hair pure black and wear gray contacts for this sake."

Shocked, the fox saw that the wolf had dyed her highlights black. She also noticed that she was wearing gray contacts. Well, for someone else, it would have looked black, but the redhead knew better and saw the thin line of gray. Maria bursted out laughing, but was also quite impressed at Sam's cosplaying. She could have actually been mistaken as a female L. "I wonder how our housemates will think of you."

Putting her thumb by her lip, like what L always does when he's in deep thought, Sam stated, "Tohru and Shigure will probably be shocked and wonder why I look like this. Yuki will possibly be entertained at my weirdness. Kyo, being predictable as he is, has a high chance of thinking, 'This girl looks like a freak!' That chance has a 97 percentage."

Still giggling, Maria took Sam 'Lawliet's' hand and dragged her down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom stairs, Maria asked, "What made you want to cosplay our dear panda detective?"

"I wanted to be an L-for-the-day ever since you threw that strawberry at me. Also, I had that detective mode turned on when I said I wanted to investigate further on how we transformed into those specific animals. So, L being the greatest detective in the whole anime universe, I tried dressing up so I can simply feel as intellectual and perfect as he is."

"Oh, Maria! S-Sam? Is that you?" a shocked looking Tohru stared at Sam from behind the kitchen door.

Smirking at knowing how she got Tohru's response to her cosplay right, Sam slouched slightly, "Watashi wa esu desu."

Still unsure, Tohru turned to Maria for an answer. Grinning, Maria explained, "Sam's having a cosplaying day. I'll promise to try to explain more when everybody's gathered."

Tohru seemed excited, curious on Sam's creativeness on making her look amazing, even as someone else. She motioned the two girls to head their way over to the living room place. Sitting down, cross-legged, Maria watched as Sam sat in a crouch position. This sitting position that S was in was how L would normally sit. S really did know how to act well. If it weren't for being a singer, she would have made it out well as an actor.

"Tohru, dear, have the two other flowers awoken yet?" Shigure came skipping to where Maria and S were.

Right when he came into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at none other than Sam. Wondering what happened to his daisy flower, he dramatically put the back of his hand on his forehead and sighed, "What kind of thing would make my beautiful daisy into this stranger?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him while Maria replied, "Cosplay, dear Shigure."

"Oh, Yuki! Kyo! Look what cosplay did to our poor Samantha!"

Trying not to growl at what Shigure had just called her, Sam turned to see an amused looking Yuki and a scoffing orange head.

"And to say that I thought she couldn't get any weirder." Kyo looked at S as if she were an alien.

Seeing how everyone seemed to be awake, Maria called over Tohru, who came back in less than a minute with breakfast. Today's' menu was homemade pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a bowl of fruits. Having a good guess, Maria predicted that either Tohru went to the store to get the fruits, or Yuki picked them from his secret base. After setting down all of the goods, Tohru's innocent curious gaze turned to Maria, then to Sam, then back at Maria. The copper-haired girl knew that she had to do some good explaining, with the help of her friend. It came to a sudden that S also figured out that the gang was wondering why she was dressed up as someone different than the Sam they met last night.

"Lady and gentlemen, I would like you to meet the greatest detective of all, S Lawliet!" Maria cheered.

"Why," Sam gave a small smirk, "thank you, Watari. People of the anime FB...also known as Fruits Basket...I, am S. It has come to my conclusion that I was in order to dress up as my panda, sweets-loving detective, L Lawliet from my close-to-one favorite anime or manga, Death Note. From yesterday's events with my speaker Watari, or Maria, throwing a strawberry at my head and the fact that we had a mystery upon our hands, I, of course, had to take immediate actions."

Playing along, Yuki asked, "What made you come out as your great detective-self, S?"

"Watari-Maria, if you may please explain to the curious officer, Yuki Yagami, father of Kyo Yagami, who's obviously Kira and plans my death, but shall not win because, I, S, am justice!"

Everyone but Kyo was just simply entertained. Kyo, however, was stumped and just gave Sam a weird look.

"Ahem," Maria fake coughed, trying to gain everyone's attention on her, "After a very coincidental death after death of criminals, or to put it, the mystery in how S and I turn into animals, S plans to gather clues and solve the case once and for all. Doing this, she is putting her life at risk because Kira might find out her true identity and kill her, or more so, the public will catch us transforming into our other beings. As of now, this investigation is lead as the Kira Case, or Trying-To-Find-How-We-Change Case."

"Amazing! I do hope S solves the case." Tohru giggled.

Sam, putting her thumb by her lips, gave out a small panda-like smile, "Of course! I always win in the end! Justice will prevail!" After saying this, she picked up a strawberry with her thumb and pointer finger, holding it as if it had some disease, and nommed.

The audience started clapping, with the exception of Kyo, and began eating their breakfast. This was going to be one interesting case.

* * *

Strolling through the woods, Sam had her right hand stuffed in her hoodie pocket. She was singing heavily to Prayer of the Children. The cool wind blew past the trees and sent her hair flowing with the breeze. She had no exact idea where she was going, but it felt like she had to do something. Something... important. Her surroundings were all so peacefully quiet, with the exception of birds chirping or the leaves that were crunching by each step she took. Taking in a deep breath, she smelled the aura of the flowers she was holding in her left hand. 26 roses. Each sharp thorn was digging deep into her fingers as she clutched on it, afraid to let it slip out of her hands. Little droplets of red blood fell as Sam continued making her way through the woods. Her brown eyes were brightly shining from the sun above and they were gazing everywhere, searching for something. Her breathing started to get a bit raggedy as she took her final steps. In front of her was a little graveyard. 26 tombstones were lined up in a circle. Entering the mysterious circle, she browsed through every name on each stone. From the years that each person was alive, she deducted that there were 20 children and 6 adults. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Slowly, one little tear fell from the corner of her eye and fell to the ground. She didn't know why she was crying. It wasn't like she could have possibly knew these people, could she? Little flashes suddenly came into her head.

Screaming. Blood lurking screams. Children. Lying there, motionless. Teachers, as well. It was all taken at this school. Grieving parents. Grieving people. Everywhere. Oh the pain that Sam had felt when she heard screaming.

_They didn't deserve this. None of them deserved this._ the thought came into her mind, unwillingly. She didn't know how she was picturing this all, seeing how it never happened. At least, so she thought. But even without witnessing the tragic event, she felt in her heart to reach for these children. To tell them that things won't be bad. Everything would be okay. She didn't know these children, but she wanted to comfort them so bad.

Then again. More flashes.

It was Christmas. All the untouched gifts filled with toys. Families with despairing faces. They weren't celebrating a white Christmas at home. They were either at funerals or crying at a church.

Opening her eyes suddenly, Sam started to sob. _They didn't deserve this. Whatever happened, they _didn't deserve this! Countless thoughts rushed into Sam's head all at once. She couldn't move. She stood idly, wanting to scream, wanting to do something to prevent such an awful event. It was a while until she could find her feet again. Gently kneeling down at a child's grave, she kissed the rose and whispered, "Merry Christmas." So then, she placed the rose in front of the stone. She continued doing so until every grave had a rose placed in front. When she finished placing the last rose, she swiftly stood up. Drifting to the middle of the circle, she turned and looked at each stone one last time. "Merry Christmas. You'll never be forgotten."

With that, Sam started walking away from the circle, away from the flashes, away from the pain that she felt.

* * *

**So so so, how was it? *smile* Was it a-okay? I can't wait to add my new ideas into this story! It's gonna be so much fun!**

**Uhhmmm, I have to get going because my connection is being done! I love you all, Shadowers! *heartheart* uhmmmm. yeah! So... BAI.**

**~Shadow**

**P.S. the last part of this chappie never existed until today. Just a little something for those who died at the Elementary School. *heartsforthosewhodied***


	17. Super Flying Solo Auditions

**After a hundred years or so, I finally had some ideas on what to write. :) I honestly don't know what to say. I've been catching up so much on school that I got honors! ~I feel like such an Asian right now, bwah~ Now I can relax a bit over this glorious weekend and continue writing.**

**Ladies and non-existent gentlemen, may I present to you... Fallen Fruits Chapter 17!**

* * *

"Good morning to everyone around the world! … [*insert electronic music here*] Around the woorld, around the world, around the woorld, around the world..." the black-haired girl started dancing to Around The World by Daft Punk that started playing in her head.

"Will you please stop singing for once?"

"Oh hush. You don't know the true meaning of happiness, spoilsport." Sam threw Kyo a disapproved face.

"I'M NOT A SPOILSPORT."

"Denial is always the first sign of lying, Kyo." the short girl pointed out, a lollipop stick hanging from her mouth.

"I am not lying!"

"Are too."

"Sam, Kyo, will you please stop causing ruckus? I'm trying to meditate." a warm soft voice interrupted.

Grabbing a long Italian bread, Sam steadied the bread and was able to poke Maria's head from a respectful distance.

Maria turned around and bit the bread as soon as its touched her cheek "Yummy in my tummy hehe. Thanks for the bread!"

"MAMMA MIA, YOU-A ATE MUH BREAD-A. I WAS GONNA-A USE IT FOR PASTA-A. AND NOW YOU ATE IT-A. WHAT CAN I DO-A? AY CUCUMBER-A.."

"Now, now Miss. Sam, you were the one to poke Miss. Maria and so it could just be a reaction."

"But my Italian bre-"

Kyo stuffs his bread into Sam's mouth in surprise. "There we go, you have your bread, now if we don't get an early start to school, we might be late."

The orange head stormed out of the room and the the wolf started turning red. Sam stared wide-eyed at the table with a scowl while the fox whispered in her sister ear, "Aww that's so cute! You know from bad things come good things."

"HUSH, PUPPY FOX THING. IT'S NOT CUTE. NO KAWAII! NO ME GUSTA. HE WILL GIVE ME HIS CAT GERMS AND SOONER OR LATER, I WILL BECOME A WERECAT. GOSH DANG. Anywho, I got some solo singing to do! TATA, MOFOS." With that, Sam rushed out of the house without another word.

"Well I hope her auditions goes well. Hey Tohru, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, what is it Maria?"

Tohru bent down to be at the same level as the red head. The fox started whispering into her friend's ear. All the rest just looked and went back to eat before the day was going to start.

"Ohh are you sure I can do it? I mean I'm not like so close to her and i don't even know her that well. I'm not sure. What if I mess up. Am i- "

"Tohru now look at me and calm down. This is what always happens and I do it every time. Now if anything happens call the house and I'll be there in a jiffy. Please can you tell me you can do this, its very important to me that you understand what I mean."

"Yes," smiling at the positive girl she felt more confident. "I will try my best."

The red-head felt relieved that she can count on Tohru. Making a smile and having warm eyes did the trick and that was a relief. Now all she had to worry about is if it would work.

* * *

_Stupid bloody git! Who does he think he is?! Just stuffing his bread into my mouth. It's disgusting, even though the bread was really really absolutely delicious... Maybe I'll steal some bread when I get back home-_

"GYAH! HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Sam yelled, having to bump into someone.

*POOF*

"NOOO! S's COVER WAS BLOWN. … I mean... BARKBARKBARK! GROOOWL!" Looking up to see who she bumped into, there was no one to be found.

"Ack get off of me! I can't breath!" a choking, familiar voice called out underneath the wolf's back.

Sam scrambled onto her four paws. Then came a meow of relief and the wolf noticed that the person who was under her was no other than Kyo.

"Hey, watch where ya walkin' next time. I was crushed half to death and that was not a good experience." murmured the carrot head.

"Look who's talking. It's your fault all this happened. I was having a good time and everything. By the way, why did you give me your bread? You sure as much don't share." Sam stared suspiciously at Kyo.

There was a silence, for the cat was unsure on why he had done what he did. Not wanting to overthink on this and become more suspicious, he quickly said, "Hah I did that to just shut that big O shape on your face. It like a vase without a flower and flowers go in a vase so I figured you needed some 'flowers.'"

"I didn't even say anything then, yeh bloody git..." the girl muttered under her breath before singing her little song.

*POOF*

"So I heard you're auditioning for a solo..." Kyo looked away as quickly as possible, a hint of blush crawling up his face.

Done with putting her clothes back on Sam twirled to Kyo and put her hands behind her and bent down a tad, "Hell to the yeah! Wish me some of those good luck, kitty cat."

"Sure, I'll laugh if you don't make it," and then it began again. Both began chasing each other. Sam was throwing out profanities while wishing Kyo to die, and Kyo just ran, hoping to not get caught and be hung on a line.

* * *

"Finally some peace and qui-" Shigure began to read until...

*BOOM BOOM BANG BANG*

"What on earth is going on?"

"OUCH, dang that hurt. Falling all over again is not fun. Ohh, hi Shigure... did I disturb you? I'm so sorry," the upside down fox began to apologize.

"You didn't disturb me, Maria. More importantly, are you alright?" Worry lines on the dog's face showed.

Jumping up, the redhead began to laugh, "Haha I'm alright. I'm used to it by now and again I hope I didn't break anything."

Oh what a harsh life it must have been for her. Falling day after day. I will do something. Sparks began to glow in the dog's eyes and it might have been good.

"We shall go on a trip as father and daughter." Shigure pointed a finger to a sky, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Oh that sounds a lot of fun haha we can do so much things together! Ohh is there an amusement park?"

"Of course-"

Both began to babble on and walk towards a wonderful day.

* * *

After school ended, Sam skedaddled out of the place as fast as she could. This only resulted in bumping into a familiar girl.

"Oh, I'm so so-"

"You again? Didn't I tell you last time to watch it? Ugh!" it was the green haired girl. She gave a sneering look and sassed her way back to her rich no-good friends.

_Just wait until I get a Death Note. Imma write your name into oblivion, you bratty no good green haired girl. You will see the wrath of me. I will find you; and I will kill you. I'LL BE BACK._

"The nerves of some people!" Sam pulled up her fists, starting her way over to the group of girls.

"H-hi, Sam-chan!" a bubbly voice startled the wolf. Turning around, a huge grin went on Sam's face.

"Tofuuu-chan~"

Tohru giggled and grabbed her friend's hand. Sam's eyes widened and looked a bit astounded.

"I heard you're going to sing... or at least, audition for one! So, good luck!" the brown-haired girl hugged the wolf without a second thought.

*POOF*

As the blue puff of smoke disappeared, all that was to be seen was a girl hugging a wolf half her size. Sam's red eyes were still wide and was just shocked. Slowly, she began to smile and her black tail started to wag. She licked the side of Tohru's face in a way of saying 'thanks. I feel a whole lot better.'

I'm so glad it worked! Maria knows what to do at crucial times. Tohru grinned.

Kyo rolled his eyes and pulled on Sam's fur, "Can we go home now? Or wherever you need to go? I want to laugh at you already."

"Shuddup, kitty. I'm trying to have a moment here! Gee, I can never have a good time with friends anymore..." Sam held a depressed face and dragged Tohru to their next destination.

"And where exactly are we going to go?" Kyo spatted.

"SOMEWHERE. GEE, YOU IMPATIENT CAT."

~at the place where the auditions are held~

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygoodness," a human Sam rushed over to a huge fan and exclaimed, "Tohru, we shall pretend to be in one of those movies where the wind rushes through the beautiful maiden's hair."

Tohru giggled and agreed. She made her way over to the huge fan and turned it on. Sam sexy-walked her way to the front of the fan. In a slow mo-ish way, she flipped her hair and sang loudly, "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND-" Before she could finish what she was saying, her hair flipped on her face. Stumbling, the wolf bumped into the fan, trying to grasp for anything to regain her balance. She had grabbed the switch and turned it high.

"What did you do, you idiot?!" Kyo yelled, holding onto a nearby pole with his life. Everything was flying everywhere and Kyo, Tohru, and Sam were all up in the air as well.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the black-haired girl cried, "I just wanted to dance!"

~A couple minutes later~

"I will never go somewhere with you again." the cat rubbed his temples as Tohru fixed up Sam's hair.

"Kyo, how many clouds do you see roaming in the sky right now?" Sam narrowed her eyes at the orange head, trying her best not to yelp as Tohru weaved her hair into a bun.

"None, why?"

"That's how much I care." grinned the wolf. She thanked Tohru and was about to throw another insult at the cat until she heard the announcement: Sam Moone, it is your turn. Sharply turning, Sam made her way onto the stage. Turning back, she saw Tohru give a thumbs up and Kyo with his arms folded, looking someplace else. He had a somewhat irritated expression on his face. The brown-eyed girl gave out a sigh and caught a glimpse of the two judges before her.

_Alright, Sam. You got this... you're one brave little panda. Maria should be proud of you for getting this far... Why is my hand wet? What is this? Am I melting? HORRY MOTHER OF ALL CHOCOLATE, I'M MELTING, AREN'T I?! I'M GOING TO TURN INTO A HUMAN PUDDLE ANY MINUTE. SOMEONE NEEDS TO HELP ME BECAUSE I AM STARTING TO ME- oh wait, Sam, you're only perspiring. Why is the world getting dark? AM I GOING BLIND? I ALREADY HAVE GLASSES. OH MY GOSH, I _AM_ GETTING BLIND. I'M GOING TO BE LIKE STEVIE WONDER. I WILL BE A LEGEND, BUT BLIND. OH MY GOSH, I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE FUN OF KITTY'S FACE ANYMORE BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO SE- oh wait. I'm just about to pass out. Bahah, that's all. I'm just getting light headed and about to... OH MY GOSH, I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT. SAM, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER. *mental slap, slap, slap* GET. *slap* YOUR. *slap* ACT. *slap* TOGETH-_

_"_Miss?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the wolf jumped and latched herself onto the arch. She heard constant laughing and turned to see Kyo cracking up on the floor.

_Get your shat together, you cat. You're embarrassing me._ the girl huffed and released her grasp, oblivious of the embarrassment she was causing herself. _OH SHOOT._

With a crash, the black-haired girl raised her head, seeing multiple Arthur Kirklands spinning around her head. Quickly, she got up and scurried herself towards the door. Although, she was so unstable, she knocked over the fan which turned on and went berserk. She crashed into a rope as Tohru grasped onto a nearby chair. Kyo was sent out flying and the judges ran out of the room for their lives.

Tohru was able to grab her cell and called Maria.

Bursting through the door was the red head. It didn't even take a second as white foam was sprayed everywhere with a yell, "SAM, WHY DID YOU TRY TO BURN DOWN THE PLACE? WERE YOU COOKING AGAIN? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY HAD A-"

"MARIA, I WASN'T COOKING! But I would like if you could help me down..."

The young Nite stopped the fire extinguisher and looked around her surroundings. An idle fan was demolished by a piano that crashed onto it. She tilted her head up from the fan and saw Sam dangling by her ankle. "Oh, Sam. So did you get the solo?" the red-head smiled.

Sam narrowed her eyes once more and mumbled, "Not now, Mar."

* * *

**I have great plans in mind for my next chappies (seeing how I have to get on with the main plot). But for now, this is a short chappie to keep you guys hanging in. :) Thanks for the constant support!**

**~Shadow**


	18. A Cups and Whatnots

**YAY! Finally, I'm lacking the homework that drastically pulled me away from writing anything. -This only means... TESTS ARE COMING. Bloody hell...-**

**I'm wracking up on creepy Vocaloid songs... oh my goodness, I will become insane...**

**Here's another very very lovely chappie that I had fun working on~**

**Disclaimer: (i haven't done these in a while... sue me.) I don't own Fruba, only Sam, Mar, and the green haired girl. =3=**

* * *

It was finally the beginning of winter. White flakes fell from the sky as Sam Moone and Maria Nite were swinging on the branches of an old tree.

"Ah, winter's finally here! Does that mean we get to see the hottie ol' Hatori? And let's not forget about Akito." the black-haired girl made a fangirling face at her friend.

"You know, we could be in the manga, meaning you'd be crushing on a girl Akito." Maria smirked coily at the now dumbfounded wolf.

"Yuri... this could all be yuri..."

A snapping sound made Sam jump as she latched herself onto the ground below. She threw out curses at the ground that was somewhat covered in snow. Looking up, she saw Maria with a small grin. Scowling, the black-haired girl stood up and dusted herself up.

"I just remembered that I have to do some errands..." Maria caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair from a distance, "Just stay here with the guys while I'll be back. Be a good little wolf for me and don't cook anything! Do remember to brush your fangs, yes I notice you getting little fangs. And don't forget to take a shower. But make sure you use double the shampoo; you smell like a wet dog with only one dose. Be sure to watch Yuki and his asthma just in case. You never know what will happen. Be good to Kyo, but if he crosses the line, I give you permission to throw profanities. No punching. Okay? And-"

"Mar, I'm not a little baby anymore! I can handle myself." Sam crossed her arms and gave her worried friend a small smile.

"Thank you," Maria grinned back and dashed around the house.

_Time to get to work._ Sam cracked her knuckles and skillfully made her way up to Kyo's room. "KYOOOOOOO, KAGURA IS COMING!"

Getting straight up, Kyo looked at Sam with huge eyes, "SINCE WHEN?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I WENT TO SCHOOL. I GOT BRAIN CELLS. NOW GO GO GO!" Sam old-lady bagged attacked him. Kyo looked over to the girl suspiciously but when he was reminded that the boar was coming, he ran out of the house and out of sight.

_Now, now that I got him done with, time for a little switch-eroo~ _With a little smirk, Sam rushed to her room and came back with dozens of dresses that Maria had bought for her. _Oh my dear Maria, you should know that giving me dresses was a bad idea. _She then dug through Kyo's closet, skipping the part with his boxers, though.

_But then again, I could give him granny panties... Should I humiliate Kyo that much? That would be mean... Alright then... GRANNY PANTIES IT IS! _The wolf shut her eyes as she quickly removed all the boxers from the drawer and replaced them with polka-dotted granny panties. She stuffed the boxers into a garbage bag and threw the bag over into her room which was right across Kyo's room. After finishing that up, she stuffed another bag with his pants and replaced that drawer with corsets and tights. Finally, she removed his shirts and replaced them with yellow and pink dresses. She placed the shirts into her last garbage bag and brought all five bags into her room. She threw them on the ground and landed on the floor with a 'huff.'

_I love Yuki, but I guess I have to let him have his own taste of humiliation. Besides, I'm a bored stiff right now... but I don't have any extra dres- wait... Heh. This'll kill him. Forgive me, Yu-kun._

* * *

"Wow, this place is so huge!" Tohru jumped and turned to see a paled face Maria.

"M-Maria! You came as well? Have you been running? You look like you're about to pass out! I'm glad that I didn't come here alone. I was so nervous." Tohru giggled and held onto Maria. Maria swayed a bit and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Hi!" Momiji yelled from the rooftop.

"KYAH!" Maria totally forgot that Momiji would be there. There was a poof and Tohru was holding on to a little red fox.

"Hehe, sorry to scare you, Maria! Well, you two are on time! C'mon! Let yourselves in!" the little bunny hopped off of the roof and back into the Sohma grounds.

Tohru anxiously opened the huge doors and slowly let herself and Maria in.

"Come in, come in! Welcome to the house of Sohmas!" Momiji welcomed the two girls into the grounds.

_Oh my goodness, it's so quiet..._ Maria looked around her surroundings, _and it's much bigger in person than from the anime's point of view._

There was a loud snap of a twig, filling the silence. "GYAAAHHH!" the fox gave a look of panic. She scurried out of Tohru's hands and back up, only making Tohru scream. "BWAAAHH!" Maria replied with her own scream. She ran off into someone's arms and soon noticed it was Momiji.

"Hehe, are you nervous, Mar-chan? And you too, Tohru? No need! I'll be here!" Momiji grinned and hugged Maria, resulting in himself turning into a rabbit. "Now let's go to Hari's house! You'll like him once you get to know him."

Tohru gave a smile and Maria swore she felt another presence lurking in the shadows. She let the thought slip through her mind as Momiji showed the way to Hatori's house.

* * *

"Hey, Yu-kun, when does Kyo usually return after being told Kagura was coming?" the wolf turned to her rat friend, tilting her head slightly. It had already been a couple minutes and she was starting to get bored once more.

"It usually depends. Why do you ask, Miss Moone?" Yuki looked at Sam with question written in his eyes.

"... Just wondering. Idly wondering. You know, I'm such a naive girl!" Sam quickly stood up, grinned with her eyes closed. She couldn't dare possibly look into Yuki's cute eyes. She would feel bad about what she did.

_You should, Sam! SHAME ON YOU. SHUN! SHUUUUN. Oh well. Just feel like Ryuk or something. You were bored._ Sam excused herself and went up to her room, as she pulled out her guitar and started to sing. She remembered on when her audition was accepted and she got her solo not too long ago.

* * *

"Welcome. Please make yourself comfortable." Hatori spoke calmly, opening the doors to let some cool air in.

Maria took a look at what was around in the room. She saw the small picture of Kana Sohma. A small smile was placed on the girl's face, knowing the bittersweet story behind it. Her smile quickly faded as she felt something tingling at the bottom of her stomach. She could just swear that she was being watched, but she didn't know who or what was really making her uneasy.

Momiji probably had seen both of the girls' reactions to this all and asked if they were okay. Once the girls replied that they were, Momiji insisted that Hatori was a doctor and could take a look at them, just in case.

"I am a doctor yes, but my practices are devoted exclusively to the Sohma family. But I should say Akito, in particular. He suffers frequent illness and requires much of my time."

Maria was about to tune a bit out of the conversation, seeing how she already knew what was happening, but Hatori asked, "Do you enjoy living there in Shigure's house?"

Tohru innocently nodded her head and the fox nodded as well. Maria meekly said, "Of course I do. I couldn't be any h-"

"All the more reason you should leave. It'd be best if you had nothing else to do with the Sohmas. Leave Shigure's house and return to your own. Now I know Shigure wouldn't say it to you, but there are many dark secrets within the Sohmas. An evil shadow reigns over this family. That is the nature of our curse." Hatori rudely interrupted.

"I beg your pardon but that was very rude. I'm glad to know the Sohma's since they're the nicest people I have met. They let my sister and I stay there without no charge, just to help around the house. Shigure is one of the best people to get along with even though many people don't think so and so is Kyo and Yuki."

Hatori sharply turned to Maria and spoke clearly, "Well that is nice to know but I wasn't exactly speaking to you, Ms. Nite."

"Well, I do agree what Maria has said. They took me in and i am very grateful for all that is done. All the memories I share together with everyone. I'm so glad." Tohru said.

There was a long still silence that filled the room. Hatori was about to say something but kept his mouth shut. He was very amazed at the two girls in front of him. He had some suspicion for the black-haired girl, but he seemed to take a respect to the two ladies.

Momiji barged in and exclaimed, "Tohru, Maria, looky. Hehehe. Look at the frozen lake!"

* * *

A small black wolf ear appeared on Sam's head and twitched, detecting something.

"Miss Moone, do you know when Kyo will be back?" Yuki asked, placing his tea down on the table.

"He will be back in 3… 2… 1…"

"IS KAGURA GONE?!" an exhausted looking Kyo came into through the door, gasping for air.

"Yeup! She _just_ left. You know, I would suggest that you go take a bath!" Sam pushed the resistant Kyo up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I HATE BATHS! AREN'T YOU AN EXPERT ON US OR SOMETHING? YOU SHOULD KNOW-"

"I DON'T CARE. I WON'T LET YOU OUT UNTIL YOU SMELL LIKE A WET CAT. NOW TAKE A SHOWER. DON'T MAKE ME GET KAGURA TO GET YOU INTO THE BATH."

With a final groan, Sam heard water running through the shower. The girl smiled to herself and sat down in front of the door, making sure the cat wouldn't make a mere escape. She yawned and her eyelids started to close. She slapped herself to keep herself up to see the reaction of the cat when he would find those dresses in his closet. Her plan failed as she slowly drifted off into a little nap.

A couple of minutes later, a wet Kyo came out of the shower. He tied a towel to his waist and dried his hair up with another. He opened the door to feel something hit him by his legs. He kicked whatever was there out of instinct but quickly fell into remorse.

"Gee, you idiot wolf. Couldn't you have slept somewhere else?" the cat scratched the back of his head as he saw Sam grunting, still asleep. He bent down and picked her up.

_Dammit, I'm getting her wet. _He turned a light shade of red. He quickly went into Sam's room and placed her down softly on her bed.

He turned and went back to his room. He opened his drawer and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Sam rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sitting up, she stretched and gave another yawn. The wolf heard another yell and she smirked. She withheld the thought of how she got to her bed and made her way towards her door.

Out came a furious Kyo in his towel, holding out a yellow lace sundress that had a huge bow on the back. He laid his glare at the girl in front of him. With a hiss, he asked, "What the hell is this thing doing in my closet?"

"Oh? I dunno. I just woke up," Sam grinned mischievously, "Are those your only clothes? I guess you can't do anything about it but just get into them!"

With one last hiss, Kyo saw no other thing to do but get into the dress. He doubt that the wolf would show him or give him any clues on where his clothes were at. He had trouble getting the corset on, but he managed to get it on. He had an especially hard time zipping up the dress, so he put on the granny panties and made his way over to Sam. With a scowl, he turned around and muttered, "Can you help me with this?"

Sam let out a genuine laugh and her hands made their way to the zipper. _Gee, cat. You have such a girl body. This dress fits you perfectly... _Sam felt a sweat drop as she zipped up the dress on the boy.

"There we go! Feel comfortable, kittens?" the wolf grinned, knowing she will get a pissed off kitty.

"MY NAME IS NOT KITTENS!" he yelled. He turned to face the short girl and stood up straighter to make himself more intimidating.

Sam narrowed her eyes and looked up at the boy. As quick as Speedy Gonzales, she stomped her foot on Kyo's and declared, "NONE SHALL LOOK DOWN UPON ME LIKE A DWARF. NONE! Even though I feel like laughing at you for wearing such a thing, YOU SHALL STILL HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOOK DOWN UPON SUCH AN AWESOME WOLF."

"If I wear this... this... this _thing,_ you have to wear it too!" the cat switched the subject, still glaring at the small girl.

"Like you can ever get me in a dress!" Sam gave a victorious smile and made her way towards her bed. Before she was able to make it three steps, Kyo had pulled her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her into his room.

"Change into one of these or I'm not going to let you out!" Kyo made his way over to the doorway and blocked any chances of Sam escaping.

"There's a window, you baka." the short girl gave a cat-like grin and made her way to her easy escape.

*poof*

"YOU BLOODY HELL OF A CAT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR. EXPLAIN YOURSELF." a barking wolf growled and spazzed on the floor, being cornered against a corner.

"You will put this damn dress up so I won't be the only one!"

"NEVAAA! YUKI, YUKI. HELP HELP HEL-" Kyo stuffed the wolf's mouth with a sock to prevent any more yelling. He swore that he would do anything to get even with Sam.

"RR OOH AWWAAINN OO EEH ME?! HHHMM EEHH OOOH. MMA IILLL UHHH AAAAAAAAAAAPHHH! OO OOVVE IITT!" (ARE YOU TRYING TO GAG ME? OH HELL NO! IMMA KILL YOUR AAAARRRRRSSSSSEEEEEE! YOU BLOODY GIT!)

"Just put on the dress and I will ungag you." the orange haired boy narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

…

Yuki put his newspaper down and looked up towards the staircase. _I wonder what happened to Ms. Moone... I swore I heard her yell for me... _Scrunching his eyebrows, the rat stood up slowly and proceeded to go up to see what has happened.

Before he made it up to the tip top of the staircase, something crashed against the wall. Looking all frantic, he saw Sam in a fuschia lace baby doll dress. Familiar brown eyes connected with Yuki's purple eyes. He could see the embarrassment and the hatred within her eyes. His head snapped towards the door where a snickering Kyo Sohma stood with a playful smirk on his lips. As Yuki blinked, Kyo vanished from the door. Yuki rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't being delusional. A loud shriek and profanities reassured the rat that he wasn't seeing things.

"What happened, you two? Why are you both in dresses?" Yuki questioned, curious on the actions of the two.

"Idiot wolf, here, played this dress trick on me, so I made her wear a dress!" Kyo yelled as Sam screeched, "THIS BAKA MADE ME WEAR A DRESS. A DRESS! ON _ME_. HE ALSO _GAGGED_ ME. IMMA KILL THIS SONOVA-"

"Alright, settle down. Honestly, it's both of your faults you're in this situation." Yuki felt a sweat drop.

"_My fault?!_ I'm not the one who happened to have dresses in my drawers!" This earned a growl from a pissed off Sam.

With a sigh, Yuki suggested that the two should try to work things out without biting each others head off.

"Talk it out?! That's hopeless since this kitten's a pain in my arse!" was Sam's opinion about the idea.

"Before you go back on this, actually try it. It may make things better and you wouldn't have known because you wouldn't have done it." Yuki excused himself from the room to go check on his 'secret base.'

The two captives stared at each other with such malice. Tension filled the air as either one could have murdered the other if looks could kill. Kyo's gaze was blinded for a while before he noticed something shining around Sam's neck. He focused his eyes and noticed it was the Yin necklace that he would always see her wear.

"ANATA WA HENTAI, BAKA!**" Sam snapped, taking Kyo out of his trance.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I was just staring at that necklace you're wearing. You always wear it, and it's not even the full Yin and Yang." Kyo scooted closer to take a better look at the necklace.

Sam turned beet red and was distracted by the ceiling. She muttered, "It's just a friendship necklace that Mar and I had since we were young."

Silence filled the room, but Kyo kept looking at the necklace. He asked, trance-like, "Can I see it?"

"Go ahead jus-"

"Sorry, I touched your boob." Kyo bit his bottom lip with his face completely red. He gulped after his hand accidentally slipped against Sam's right boob as he tried to reach for the necklace.

"WHAT THE- WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Sam stood up and had her hands balled up. She glowered at the orange-haired boy whose face matched his eyes.

"I'm not calm... I'm shocked..."

"ABOUT WHAT?!"

"On how I actually managed to even accidentally touch those A cups..."

...

"THIS'LL BE THE END OF YOU, YOU DAMN KITTEN."

* * *

****You are a pervert, idiot!**

**OI, YOU. MY BEAUTIFUL/HANDSOME SHADOWERS. I'm open for any more ideas! *wolfish grin* I had so much fun trying to come up with scenarios for the fan's request. So, of course, just tell me what you would like to happen and I promise it'll happen one way or another! It may be tweaked, but nonetheless, it'll be in the story.  
**

**Thank you for sticking with this story so far~**

**Again for the hundredth time, I will try to return to my updating habits. I just need a good idea and I won't stop writing. Bwahah.**

**~Shadow**


	19. Love and Friends

**HELLO MY LOVELIES. Did you forget about me? I certainly haven't forgotten about you! I've been just wracking up chappies so it won't be so long until I update, for sure! Besides, I figured we should get along to the GOOD part, so... yes! That's why I haven't been on for a whilewhilewhile. But it's alright. Updates will be storming in here faster than how I was before.**

**Has any of you Shadowers watch Les Miserables? OHMYGOSH, I SWEAR, MY FEELS ARE ALL SCATTERED. From now, you'll see some little Les Mis references because I have such a bad earworm/obsession over the musical/movie. ;u;**

**On another note, here's another chappie! (Finally, ugh. I will let you guys kill me for the hang... well, I wouldn't kill me NOW, you have the rest of the story to see!)**

**Mademoiselles and m'siuers, may I introduce... Chapter 19 of Fallen Fruits! (Disclaimers, disclaimers... I do not own FruBa's plot & characters. Only Sam and Maria. And other people I randomly add in.)**

* * *

Knock knock knock.

"Who's there and what the hell do ya want?!"

A flustered looking Yuki popped his head into the room and held out a blue striped polo dress. He muttered, "I was just going to ask about why I found these in my drawers."

Groggily sitting up, the black-haired girl gave out a big stretch and scratched the back of her bedhead. She yawned and fell face forward onto her pillow. She seemed to toss and turn badly in the middle of the night, seeing how her hair was all over the place. Groaning, she quietly complained on the headache she was getting. She forced one of her eyes to open.

Yuki tried not to stumble as he met contact with Sam's red, tired eyes. He gulped and stepped forward to the exhausted wolf. Gulping once more, he folded his hands nervously in front of him, not knowing what would happen. He found his voice and softly asked again, "Miss Moone, I asked why I found these dresses in my drawers..."

"Oh..." she yawned. "Sorry about screaming at you earlier... I'll... *yawn* I'll just take those dresses and burn them..."

Slowly getting up, two feet crashed against the floor. Sam scolded herself for being so lazy in the morning, so she quickly got up. She regretted this as her sight became dark and she got dizzy. She collided with the floor and heard Yuki yell her name.

"I'm fine, Yuki. Don't bother... I'm fine... Really..." the wolf still had her vision blurred, so she crawled all the way to Yuki's room.

With a worrying sigh, Yuki followed the crawling girl.

* * *

"Maria, was it really necessary to leave the Sohma house like that?" Tohru licked her banana flavored ice cream that Maria bought.

Maria nodded her head, busy in her strawberry ice cream. She felt a little bad that she had left abruptly with Tohru, but that all went away when she got her cold treat. She found it a bit humorous that they were eating such things when it was the beginning of winter.

"So how are you?" Maria asked, chewing on the bit of her cone.

"Oh, I'm doing really great, thank you! Yuki and I have patched up his garden for winter. He says soon he will take me out to buy more seeds so we can plant them for spring."

"Aw! You two seem really close, it's so adorable!"

"Well, I guess so," Tohru turned a light shade of pink and bit her lip. "I mean, he was the first Sohma who actually acknowledged me. Well, besides Shigure."

"Shigure! Oh, I hope he hasn't done anything bad to you when we weren't here. I mean, Sam and I were only shown the appropriate scenes when we watched Fruits Basket. Oh dear dear, I hope you weren't-"

"I-it's alright, Mar-chan! I'm fine!" a flushed red Tohru stood up, waving her arms around frantically.

"As you say," Maria pouted, bringing the brown-haired girl into her arms. Even if Maria was the youngest, she was was a couple of centimeters taller than Tohru. Tohru was so small and dainty compared to Sam, Maria thought.

"Maria, you act like a mother, even for your age."

"Oh, I guess I should say that I take it from my mother," the red-head giggled. She felt a little ache in her heart as she remembered how her loving mother's life affected hers. She remembered that something similar happened to Tohru, so Maria hugged the girl a tad tighter.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay, Miss-"

"Yes! I am fine, Yuki! I've already told you this a million times!" Sam blinked multiple times before resuming to take out all of the dresses from Yuki's drawers.

"Have dust come across your eyes? You've been blinking a lot." Yuki kneeled down and brought Sam's head to face him. He checked to see if anything was wrong with her eyes. He saw nothing wrong with the girl's brown eyes, although he saw a bit of pink. "Miss Moone, I suggest that you stop rubbing your eyes before they are infected."

"Yes, I'll stop. Thanks for warning me, Yukster."

Before the rat could question about his nickname, a friendly voice rang from downstairs.

"Hello, everyone!"

"MARIA, I THINK IT'S TIME." Sam opera-ly sang as she skittered down the steps.

"Adventure time?" Maria's eyes perked up to see her best friend. It didn't last long until Sam tripped on one step and collided with her at the bottom of the stairs. Maria went over to her clumsy friend and helped her up.

"Sam, you're eyes are getting hazy! Can you see well!?" the fox's silver eyes widened, seeing Sam blink a couple times before focusing on her friend.

"I think so. I mean, I can still see you perfectly clear!"

"THINK FAST. What does that poster say over there?" Maria pointed to a white poster that was hanging

"Maria, all I see is a sugar plum fairy that's dancing on a spicy pickle." Sam felt a sweat drop from her head.

"There's a spicy pickle...?" Tohru whispered to Yuki, biting her lip curiously.

"There's nothing on that damn poster, dumb one." Kyo propped himself against the frame of the door, his arms crossed. He was contemplating on the roof before he came back down after hearing the crash.

"We all know I'm delusional, you bloody orange freaked prat!" a red faced Sam snapped at cat. She still hasn't let go on what happened a few hours before.

"Sam-chan, are you alright?" Maria poked Sam's side. The wolf recoiled back with an aghast face. She was very ticklish, and she knew her friend knew that.

"Yeah, yeah. I just have to deal with pervs. That's all." It finally struck to Kyo what she was talking about. He turned away from the scene, his face as red as the girl's.

"... I'm going to go out. Bye." Sam pulled her messy hair up into a ponytail. She slipped on her worn out gray converse and left the house without another word.

"Did something happen between the cat and Miss Moone?" Yuki asked, sensing something.

"PHILIPPINES, DID JAPAN INVADE YOUR VITAL REGI-"

"NO HE DID NOT, UKRAINE." Sam's scream from afar broke what Maria was about to finish.

Everyone looked at Maria with a concerned look. Shrugging, Maria muttered, "I just had to make sure."

* * *

"Mister, this is perfect! Thank you!" Sam flashed a wolfy grin as she fiddled with the framed glasses on her face. She went to get her eyes checked and got herself some glasses after finding out that she was nearsighted.

"You're welcome, Sam." the guy at the counter said, making the girl stop in her tracks.

"How the hay do you know my name, mister?" the wolf turned around, facing the black haired male. He looked about to be 17 and he was fairly tall and well built. He had the most striking blue eyes that she has ever seen. She was surprised that she wasn't struck by his appearance when she went up to pay.

_It feels like I've seen him in one of those rpg dating games... ugh, Sam, you have no life if you admit to playing games like those._ the black-haired girl shook her head.

"I'm in all of your classes..." the boy scratched the back of his head, biting his lip. He couldn't argue, though, seeing how he's almost invisible to the whole school.

"HORRY SHEETS. Are you serious? I'm so sorry! Uh, well, seeing how you already know my name, I guess it's useless to introduce myself." Sam tittered, feeling bad that she hasn't noticed him.

"You _are_ the talk at school, being close with the Sohmas and all," he gave a small smile, leaning on top of the front desk.

"And let's not forget about my weird natural highlights," Sam swayed the word 'natural' in a French accent.

Giving a laugh, the boy extended his hand and grinned, "My name's Blair Bryson. Nice to be in your company, miss."

"Oh great, you're also one of those gentleman-like men. Well, it's sure a pleasure meeting you, Blair!" Sam took the boy's hand and warmly shook it.

"Of course," the boy winked. "I hope to be seeing you soon, mademoiselle."

"Sooner than you can think, m'sieur." And with that, Sam waved and left the store. She sighed with a light smile on her face, feeling a bit tingly inside on making a new friend.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sammy! Oh lookie! You have glasses! They look so good on- oooh. What is this? Sam looks dazed." Maria poked the girl's side. This earned a light punch from the wolf.

"It's nothing. I just made a new friend. That's all." Sam gave a wolfish grin and resumed eating her apple.

"I am agog, I am aghast! Is Sammy-chan in love at last? I've never heard her 'ooh' and 'aah.' They talk about how to bake cakes and here she is, my Eponine. It's better than the Twilight Saga!" (No hate for Twilight-fans, of course. =w=)

"I feel a song coming on..." Kyo rolled his eyes, seeing the look on Sam's face.

"It is a mere mistake that you have brought forth. You have seen so many love shoujo, this year now. You may think that love can come so easily. It's not the truth in the sad fate of reality. The meaning of the word is changing day by day... Love, a silly word to say. Friends, those who'll be by you. Love, it's only a stupid game. Friends, that's only what we are!" Sam sang, a smile creeping up.

"Had I'd seen this today, I would see how you were. Holding a face that was brighten up at the sight. Had I'd seen this today, I would also have known how love really was, to see the delight. Too see how it had gone, would only make my day." Maria skipped over to the wolf.

"Love," Yuki joined in, surprisingly to Sam.

"A beginning of a life," Maria continued.

"Friends."

"Starts the endless wonder!"

"Love,"

"A rare and special thing,"

"Friends."

"Until the feelings arise!"

"Maria, this is no little joke! I do not doubt that you're not blind, but you must see the truth. Who cares about finding true love when we have friends who'll be there with you until your dying days. Love!" Sam stood on the table, her small fist up in the air.

"A silly word to say." Yuki sang, raising his hand as well. Tohru joined it, but barely, seeing how she didn't really know the song.

"Friends!"

"Those who'll be by you!"

"Love!"

"A silly game to play!"

"Friends!"

"That's only what we are!" Sam sang, along with Maria, Yuki, and Tohru singing, "That's only what you are!"

Maria came over and hugged Sam, who still had her fist in the air, breathless from the singing. She hadn't really prepared to have an outburst of a Les Mis moment, but she didn't mind. In a split second, the red-haired girl found herself hugging a black wolf.

"I have to ask... how did Yuki know what to sing?" the wolf turned her gaze to the flushed rat. Singing, especially out of nowhere, was not his forte.

"I listened to some of your songs on your... iPod, is it?" he held up a small black iPod in his hands with blue headphones hanging down.

"Oh... Well, just know that this won't be the last time we'll sing a song, then," Sam smirked.

_Why do I have to stick with these weirdos...? _Kyo sighed, turning away to go get some milk.

* * *

**I TOLD YOU I HAD A SICK OBSESSION OF LES MIS. Gee, well, whateber. I'll get over it... in a hundred years...  
**

**Question time with Shadow~**

**SO, to those who've watched the 2012 movie of Les Mis, who is your fave. character & fave. song?**

**of course, I'll answer first. I LOVE Eponine, and I was surprised to see that she was also from the 25th anniversary of Les Mis with Nick Jonas! (oh gosh, Nick Jonas brings a lot of memories... young Shadow memories... *sweatdrop*) & I have sosososo many favourite songs! Geezableh, but I would have to say Empty Chairs At Empty Tables. It gives me chills, man. So many chills. (and another note, Eddie is so cute. ^u^ *fangirl*)**

**Yours?**

**& for those who haven't seen the movie, WATCH IT. and also, how will you be spending your summer? (mine's coming up close.) OH. AND HERE'S A COOKIE. *hands cookie* Because I love you. *on cookie, it has blue icing writings saying, "WATCH LES MIS. Tank chu. =w="  
**

**~Shadow**


End file.
